


Die Drei

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [6]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar (Band), youtuber
Genre: Liebe, Love, M/M, Marriage, Spanking, boyslove, light Sub / Dom
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 250
Words: 50,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von den drei Freunden und Kollegen Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb, die gemeinsam in Marti Fischers Kopf wohnen, und dort versuchen, Martis Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Dabei geht einiges schief, da sie sich nicht immer einig sind und manchmal ganz schönen Blödsinn anrichten...Lasst euch überraschen und schaut ihnen gerne bei ihrem turbulenten Alltag zu!





	1. Prolog

Dies ist die Geschichte von den drei Freunden und Kollegen Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb, die gemeinsam in Marti Fischers Kopf wohnen, und dort versuchen, Martis Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Dabei geht einiges schief, da sie sich nicht immer einig sind und manchmal ganz schönen Blödsinn anrichten...  
Lasst euch überraschen und schaut ihnen gerne bei ihrem turbulenten Alltag zu!

Ich hangele mich dabei an der Liste an Stichworte entlang, die ihr hier findet:  
http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/19997/1  
Und zwar in Double-Drabbles dass heisst Kapiteln zu je 200 Wörtern.

Die Geschichte gehört in mein Jahreszeitenuniversum, und spielt einige Jahre nach Ende der Geschichte "Im Wechsel der Jahreszeiten", zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo das Patenkind von Martis Ehemann Jako dreieinhalb Jahre alt ist. Wir werden Die Drei dabei durch ein ganzes Jahr begleiten.  
Und nun viel Spaß!

Die Liste:  
1\. Einen Schwur brechen  
2\. Himmelblau  
3\. Schweiß und Tränen  
4\. Ich will dich  
5\. Unerklärlich  
6\. Zimperlich  
7\. Schmetterlinge im Bauch  
8\. Gestandene Männer  
9\. Dahinter kommen  
10\. Tisch  
11\. Mosaik  
12\. Durcheinander  
13\. Krumme Geschäfte  
14\. Eierschale  
15\. Kristallklar  
16\. Lass mich nicht los  
17\. Kaffeesatz  
18\. Vermögen  
19\. Die Sinne rauben  
20\. Akte  
21\. Krise  
22\. Danke  
23\. Tief durchatmen  
24\. Nah und fern  
25\. Heimweh  
26\. Schlechte Neuigkeiten  
27\. Salz  
28\. Regentropfen  
29\. Schimmer  
30\. Das ist alles?  
31\. Uhrenwerk  
32\. Ungerecht  
33\. Lichte Momente  
34\. Dachziegel  
35\. Traumhaft  
36\. Rückkehr  
37\. Einschläfernd  
38\. Ring frei!  
39\. Blütenblatt  
40\. Hin und her  
41\. Das kleinere Übel  
42\. Wetten, dass...  
43\. Schneegestöber  
44\. Silberstreif am Horizont  
45\. Experte  
46\. Gnade  
47\. Irrsinn  
48\. Rauschende Wellen  
49\. Tausendmal berührt  
50\. Blutrot  
51\. Pflege  
52\. Hütte  
53\. Beobachtungen  
54\. Genie und Wahnsinn  
55\. Geisterhaft  
56\. Zwischen den Stühlen  
57\. Und dann warst du da  
58\. Beule  
59\. Für immer  
60\. Das Handtuch werfen  
61\. Feuer fangen  
62\. Aufmerksam  
63\. Ausflug  
64\. Vanille  
65\. Betrüger  
66\. Im Untergrund  
67\. Kurios  
68\. Nebelschwaden  
69\. Freud und Leid  
70\. Kritik  
71\. Der Schwindel fliegt auf  
72\. Gesund  
73\. Licht und Schatten  
74\. Aussichtslos  
75\. Doppelgänger  
76\. Kind  
77\. Sing für mich  
78\. Regenbogen  
79\. Drei Wünsche hast du frei  
80\. Reichtum  
81\. Primadonna  
82\. Eitel  
83\. Wildnis  
84\. Aller Anfang ist schwer  
85\. Glashaus  
86\. Imbiss  
87\. Weiterbildung  
88\. Sternenhimmel  
89\. Heimatlos  
90\. Beste Freunde  
91\. Durchhalten  
92\. Partei ergreifen  
93\. Glühwürmchen  
94\. Ohne dich  
95\. Neid  
96\. Vom Weg abkommen  
97\. Sieg  
98\. Verboten  
99\. Vollkommen  
100\. Andererseits...  
101\. Randvoll  
102\. Das Kommando übernehmen  
103\. Puppenspieler  
104\. Tanz mit mir  
105\. Felswand  
106\. Oase  
107\. Attentat  
108\. Eine Kunst für sich  
109\. Immer wieder sonntags  
110\. Banane  
111\. Wechselseitig  
112\. Ich zitiere...  
113\. Ein Funken Anstand  
114\. Ernsthaft?  
115\. Im Auftrag  
116\. Scheitern  
117\. Süße Träume  
118\. Die Zeit zurückdrehen  
119\. Jemanden anflehen  
120\. Besser werden  
121\. Fernweh  
122\. Bangen  
123\. Zwischen den Zeilen  
124\. Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl  
125\. Sechserpack  
126\. Brei  
127\. Welke Blätter  
128\. Katzenaugen  
129\. Fragen stellen  
130\. Rudern  
131\. Parallelen  
132\. Brücke  
133\. Vertrauen erschleichen  
134\. Unendlich  
135\. Yo ho ho  
136\. Lass dich fallen  
137\. Anders sein  
138\. Kandidat  
139\. Messerstich  
140\. Du hast gesagt...  
141\. Zwei Minuten  
142\. Ausgleich  
143\. Lanzen brechen  
144\. Ach du Schande!  
145\. Vulgär  
146\. Applaus  
147\. Keine Wahl haben  
148\. Du vervollständigst mich  
149\. Universum  
150\. Keks  
151\. Einfluss haben  
152\. Wo Fuchs und Hase sich gute Nacht sagen  
153\. Aufgabe  
154\. Widerlich  
155\. Anzahl  
156\. Überfordert  
157\. Zur Sache kommen  
158\. Pur  
159\. Backe, backe Kuchen  
160\. Verwüstung  
161\. Hand aufs Herz!  
162\. Öde  
163\. Doppelt sehen  
164\. Umstand  
165\. Brand  
166\. Wenn zwei sich streiten...  
167\. Impulsiv  
168\. Der Kuss der wahren Liebe  
169\. Meinungsverschiedenheit  
170\. Korrekt  
171\. Aufbruch  
172\. Tee  
173\. Rattenschwanz  
174\. Grünschnabel  
175\. Fälschung  
176\. Fundort  
177\. Jemandem einen Korb geben  
178\. Einen draufmachen  
179\. Hass  
180\. Kontrolle  
181\. Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein  
182\. Ketten sprengen  
183\. Schrank  
184\. Vision  
185\. Imponieren  
186\. Alles Gute!  
187\. Kummer  
188\. Vorsprung  
189\. Viel Glück!  
190\. Jemanden beschützen  
191\. Zustimmung  
192\. Einladung  
193\. Konflikte  
194\. Voreilig  
195\. Untreu sein  
196\. Der Kopf im Sand  
197\. Zeuge  
198\. Bewährung  
199\. Seitenwechsel  
200\. Eisen im Feuer haben  
201\. Bewusstlos  
202\. Bis ins Mark erschüttert  
203\. Im Doppelpack  
204\. Schwärmerei  
205\. Für alle Schandtaten bereit sein  
206\. Gedankenflut  
207\. In der Ecke  
208\. Splitter  
209\. Gewissen  
210\. Pfeil und Bogen  
211\. Genugtuung  
212\. Sich opfern  
213\. Grob  
214\. Kreis  
215\. Unter dem Apfelbaum  
216\. Schweben  
217\. Die rosarote Brille  
218\. Wüste  
219\. Obhut  
220\. Lächerlich  
221\. Wie Sand am Meer  
222\. Beweis  
223\. Samthandschuhe  
224\. Dafür wirst du büßen  
225\. Vorzüge  
226\. Schikane  
227\. Süß und sauer  
228\. Mit jemandem Pferde stehlen können  
229\. Weltwunder  
230\. Um Haaresbreite  
231\. Improvisieren  
232\. Modern  
233\. Verehrung  
234\. Vorsätzlich  
235\. Pfeifen  
236\. Windelweich  
237\. Jemanden zappeln lassen  
238\. Eine dicke Lippe riskieren  
239\. Außer Gefecht  
240\. Mit Argusaugen  
241\. Charme  
242\. Der Reiz des Unbekannten  
243\. Nacheinander  
244\. Probe  
245\. Mein wunder Punkt  
246\. Schmutzige Wäsche waschen  
247\. Leichtsinn  
248\. Die eigenen vier Wände  
249\. Verwandtschaft  
250\. Mit anderen Worten...  
251\. Mitleid  
252\. Bräuche  
253\. Krümel  
254\. Morgens  
255\. Niemand außer dir  
256\. Jemandem schöne Augen machen  
257\. Bedenklich  
258\. Scher dich zum Teufel!  
259\. Lustig  
260\. Angeln  
261\. Lob  
262\. Die Pistole auf die Brust setzen  
263\. Füreinander geschaffen  
264\. Signale  
265\. Aufklärung  
266\. Ich weiß nicht mehr...  
267\. Schaden  
268\. Hand in Hand  
269\. Aberglaube  
270\. Altmodisch  
271\. Stiel  
272\. Schnitzeljagd  
273\. Vorwand  
274\. Randale  
275\. Nach meiner Pfeife tanzen  
276\. Nimm mich, wie ich bin  
277\. Beruhige dich  
278\. Gehetzt  
279\. Einverstanden?  
280\. Krähe  
281\. Zwecklos  
282\. Wie von Zauberhand  
283\. Engelchen und Teufelchen  
284\. Etwas im Schilde führen  
285\. Grünes Licht  
286\. Übers Knie legen  
287\. Wange  
288\. Pforte  
289\. Es faustdick hinter den Ohren haben  
290\. Ablenkungsmanöver  
291\. Tradition  
292\. Wie für mich geschaffen  
293\. Geradewegs  
294\. Auf die Sprünge helfen  
295\. Ferse  
296\. Attraktiv  
297\. Behalt's für dich  
298\. Anziehungskraft  
299\. Schoß  
300\. Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt...  
301\. Kleinholz  
302\. Auf frischer Tat ertappt  
303\. Kosten  
304\. Frau und Mann  
305\. Ofen  
306\. Keine Bewegung!  
307\. In der Schlangengrube  
308\. Griff  
309\. Geschmack  
310\. Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
311\. Steil  
312\. Verschollen  
313\. Paradox  
314\. Unter Schock stehen  
315\. Überleben  
316\. Spuren finden  
317\. Schönheit  
318\. Auf Los geht’s los  
319\. Mund  
320\. Dampf  
321\. Training  
322\. Topf und Deckel  
323\. Zu spät  
324\. In den Rücken fallen  
325\. Hitze  
326\. So weit das Auge reicht  
327\. Überstürzt  
328\. Flut und Ebbe  
329\. Qual  
330\. Irgendwann  
331\. Der Teufel steckt im Detail  
332\. Vermisst du mich?  
333\. Gift  
334\. Nur noch einmal  
335\. Diesseits und jenseits  
336\. Falsch  
337\. Abstrakt  
338\. Zwischen Tür und Angel  
339\. Pechvogel  
340\. Edelsteine  
341\. Kampf der Geschlechter  
342\. Ein Hauch von...  
343\. Eindeutig zweideutig  
344\. Wortkarg  
345\. Im Chaos der Gefühle  
346\. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste...  
347\. Schicksalsschlag  
348\. Mut zur Hässlichkeit  
349\. Verbrennen  
350\. Etwas aufmischen  
351\. Labyrinth  
352\. Muster  
353\. Das Richtige tun  
354\. Sprachlos sein  
355\. Macht  
356\. Lang ersehnt  
357\. Im Eifer des Gefechts  
358\. Schwarz und weiß  
359\. Tragödie  
360\. Erinnerst du dich?  
361\. Naiv  
362\. Gib mir mein Herz zurück  
363\. Hin und wieder  
364\. In der Falle  
365\. Sollte es dich interessieren...

Eure Ladi


	2. erster Januar (einen Schwur brechen)

„Oh Mann“, stöhnt Verstand, „nie wieder Alkohol!“

Er schüttelt sich, und versucht, aus den Augen zu schauen.

Er fühlt sich genau so verquollen wie Marti, in dessen Kopf er wohnt.

Er, Verstand, sowie seine beiden Freunde und Kollegen: Gefühl und Sextrieb.

Die drei versuchen, Martis Leben einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, und dafür zu sorgen, dass alles in halbwegs geordneten Bahnen verläuft.

Na ja, wenn man ehrlich ist, hat Verstand es mit den beiden anderen nicht immer ganz leicht, denn die sind nicht besonders vernünftig, und richten auch schon mal Schaden an.

Andererseits wäre es ohne sie langweilig.

Gestern war Silvester, der letzte Tag des alten Jahres, und wie immer hat Gefühl dafür gesorgt, dass zu viel getrunken wurde. Einige Shots, etliche Bier, und um Mitternacht auch noch Sekt.

Verstand hat versucht, einzugreifen... aber es hat keiner auf ihn gehört.

Und nun jammern sie.

Er würde sich gerne arrogant zeigen, wenn er nicht selber so leiden würde.

Nie wieder Alkohol.

Das schwört er.

Die anderen beiden nicken, während sie schmerzvoll ihre Köpfe halten.

Dummerweise findet Felix, dass man einen Kater am besten mit Alkohol bekämpft und macht ne Flasche Sekt auf.

Und so wird der Schwur direkt wieder gebrochen.


	3. zweiter Januar (Himmelblau)

Das Wetter ist toll, der Himmel strahlt blau über dem frostklaren Tag.

Marti geht mit Jako, seinem Ehemann, spazieren.

Sie stapfen durch den Schnee und genießen, dass sie frei haben

Verstand legt gemütlich die Füße hoch.

Kann ja nicht viel passieren, denkt er, und macht die Augen zu.

Gönnt sich ein Nickerchen.

Sextrieb pennt eh.

Der ist ein bisschen so wie Sherlock aus der BBC Serie: liegt tagelang gelangweilt auf dem Sofa, eingerollt wie ein Fötus, mit dem Rücken zum Raum.

Aber wenn dann etwas sein Interesse erweckt, ist er hellwach und sprudelt über vor Energie.

Gefühl ist nun also sich selbst überlassen.

Gefühl ist wichtig.

Echt.

Und wird gebraucht.

Na klar.

Aber... unbeaufsichtigt ist Gefühl schlichtweg eine Gefahr. Manchmal.

Jetzt zum Beispiel.

Gefühl will unbedingt ein Kompliment haben. Von Jako. Dass Martis Augen so blau sind wie der Himmel zum Beispiel. Jako ist aber mit den Gedanken bei den neuesten Songs für die Fewjar EP und erzählt davon....

Gefühl ist beleidigt.

Marti antwortet einsilbig.

Jako fragt was los ist.

„Nix!“

„Blödsinn, ich merk doch, dass was ist...“

Und schon streiten sie.

Irgendwann stapft Jako wütend davon.

Als Verstand erwacht, faltet er Gefühl zusammen.

Er ist echt sauer.


	4. dritter Januar (Schweiß und Tränen)

Seit gestern schwelt nun also dieser dumme Streit zwischen Marti und seinem Mann.

Verstand ist immer noch wütend.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Gefühl steht mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm. Es tut ihm selber leid.

Der Tag ist bald schon wieder zu Ende, der Abend geht so dahin... noch immer keine Versöhnung in Sicht.

„Verdammt!“, brüllt Verstand, „ihr beide, ihr kostet mich immer wieder Blut, Schweiß und Tränen!“

„Moment!“, ruft Sextrieb verärgert.

„Ich habe diesmal mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun!“

Er rappelt sich von seinem Sofa auf.

Streckt sich.

„Aber ich will mal nicht so sein“, sagt er. „Lasst mich mal ran.“

Er schaut von Verstand zu Gefühl und zurück.

Beide nicken.

Sextrieb streckt sich noch mal, dass die Fingerknöchel knacken. Dann macht er sich an die Arbeit.

Und während er dafür sorgt, dass Marti mit Blicken, kleinen Gesten, immer wieder „versehentlichen“ Berührungen seinen Mann umgarnt, kommt alles wieder in Ordnung.

Schließlich landen Jako und Marti im Bett, lieben sich leidenschaftlich, wissen gar nicht mehr, warum sie sich eigentlich gestritten haben.

„Ha!“, sagt Sextrieb, und schaut die anderen beiden triumphierend an.

„Wer ist hier der Babo, hä?“


	5. vierter Januar (Ich will dich)

„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „zugegeben, ohne dich hätten wir das so schnell nicht hingekriegt.“

Er gibt Sextrieb High Five.

Gefühl nickt.

„Okay“, sagt Sextrieb. „Als Belohnung lasst ihr mich noch ein bisschen machen. Ich will mich austoben. Bitte.“

Verstand seufzt, aber gut, warum nicht, Marti und Jako haben diese Woche Urlaub, sei ihnen ein bisschen Spaß gegönnt.

Also nickt er.

So sehr die beiden anderen sich auch manchmal wie Kinder benehmen. Letztendlich ist er es, Verstand, der das Sagen hat und den sie fragen, was zu tun ist.

Und das ist auch gut so.

Verstand möchte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in Martis Leben los wäre, wenn es anders wäre...

Es ist schon kompliziert genug, was daran liegt dass er, Verstand, ein klitzekleines bisschen seinen Beruf verfehlt hat...

man könnte es auch so ausdrücken:

Bei seiner Geburt ist er in den Kessel mit dem Schabernack gefallen.

So kommt es, dass Marti, für den er ja verantwortlich ist, hochintelligent und völlig irre gleichzeitig ist.

Aber das macht ihn aus.

Das macht ihn zu dem Menschen, der er ist und den alle lieben.

Zu dem Menschen, dem Jako gerade wieder völlig verzückt ins Ohr haucht:

„Ich will dich...“


	6. fünfter Januar (Unerklärlich)

„Liebe“, sagt Marti, „ist unerklärlich.“

Jako sieht ihn fragend an.

Sie liegen Arm in Arm auf ihrem Bett, einfach nur sich haltend und Zärtlichkeiten austauschend, nachdem sie gestern den ganzen Tag, nun, nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

„Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?“, fragt Jako.

„Keine Ahnung, geht mir gerade so im Kopf herum....“

Stimmt.

Verstand versucht nämlich, Liebe zu analysieren.

Na klar, man kann es auf chemische Prozesse runterbrechen, kann das eine oder andere psychologisch begründen...

„Lass mal“, sagt Gefühl. „Du bist ein kluger Kerl, aber Liebe ist mein Metier.“

„Und meins auch. Irgendwie“, sagt Sextrieb und nimmt Gefühls Hand.

Verstand seufzt.

Sie haben ja recht, die beiden.

Wenn er sich da an den Anfang erinnert... wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre... nur schön vorsichtig, keine Emotionen zeigen, alles langsam und vor allem mit Bedacht angehen... na, dann wären Marti und sein Jako wahrscheinlich heute noch nicht zusammen.

Gefühl und Sextrieb brauchten damals ne Weile, ihn zu überzeugen, dass man für Liebe auch mal aus sich rausgehen muss.

Ohne die beiden hätte er es nicht geschafft.

„Wir drei sind echt ein Team“, sagt er leise und schaut seine beiden Freunde dankbar an.


	7. sechster Januar (Zimperlich)

Gefühl macht nen guten Job.

Seit Marti und Jako zusammen sind, lieben sie sich jeden Tag mehr.

Sie haben ihren eigenen Weg gefunden, eine Art Beziehung, wie sie eher ungewöhnlich ist.

Jako hat das Sagen, bestimmt über Marti, über sein Tun und Lassen, und Marti gehorcht ihm.

Und auch wenn Verstand das bis heute nicht ganz begreift und immer mal wieder mosert...

Es funktioniert, sie sind beide glücklich, lieben sich von Herzen und damit ist alles wichtige gesagt.

Sextrieb macht ebenfalls nen guten Job.

Er sorgt dafür, dass es bei den beiden ganz schön heiß her geht.

Sie stehen total aufeinander, das Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer kommt des öfteren heftig zum Quietschen; und ihre kleine Katze Midnight hat sich schon häufig in ihre Transportbox verkrümelt, wenn sie mal wieder feststellen durfte, dass eben nicht nur das Bett für die beiden ein Ort zum Liebe machen ist, sondern im Prinzip die ganze Wohnung.

Sie erfüllen sich gegenseitig ihre Wünsche, auch die etwas ungewöhnlichen. Zum Beispiel, dass Marti es liebt, wenn Jako ihn übers Knie legt...

Oder dass Jako es besonders mag, seinen Marti über den Küchentisch gebeugt zu vögeln...

Wie auch immer, Sextrieb ist da in keinster Weise zimperlich.

Verstand schmunzelt.


	8. siebenter Januar (Schmetterlinge im Bauch)

Sie haben, wenn sie beieinander sind, immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Und das nach mehreren Jahren Ehe.

Sextrieb ist da ganz schön stolz drauf.

Und Gefühl auch.

Na ja, Verstand hat zweifelsohne auch seinen Anteil daran.

„Jetzt lass mal gut sein, Kumpel“, sagt er zu Sextrieb. Nach nun mehreren Tagen dolce vita.

„Jetzt müssen wir mal wieder ein paar Sachen erledigen. Einkaufen, immerhin ist heute schon Samstag. Und in der Wohnung klar Schiff machen. Montag müssen beide wieder arbeiten.“

„Schon gut“, sagt Sextrieb. Er gähnt, streckt sich ausgiebig und verzieht sich erst einmal auf sein Sherlock- Sofa.

„Also“, sagt Verstand und zückt seine Todo-Liste.

„Einkaufen. Wohnung putzen. Wäsche waschen. Treppenhaus putzen. Und abends auf das Patenkind aufpassen.“

Das Patenkind, Stella Sophia, genannt Sternchen. Weil Felix und Bianca ausgehen möchten. Oft machen sie das ja nicht, sie sind hingebungsvolle Eltern, aber wenn, dann passen Marti und Jako gerne auf sie auf.

Gefühl klatscht glücklich in die Hände.

Oh ja, auf Sternchen aufpassen.

Das mag er ausgesprochen gerne. Die Kleine ist aber auch goldig.

Verstand seufzt. Er weiß jetzt schon, dass er ordentlich zu tun haben wird, damit die Kleine nicht zu sehr verwöhnt wird.

Er grinst.


	9. achter Januar (Gestandene Männer)

Gefühl erwacht als erster an diesem Sonntag Morgen.

Marti und Jako schlafen noch. Zwischen ihnen, in der sogenannten „Besucherritze“, schläft Sternchen. Das Patenkind. Die Kleine hat bei ihnen übernachtet, und wird auch heute noch bis zum Nachmittag bei ihnen bleiben.

Gefühl schaut liebevoll auf das süße kleine Mädchen.

Dann schaut er sich nach seinen Kollegen um. Verstand hängt auf seinem Kommandosessel und schnarcht. Tief und fest.

Sextrieb schläft auch... von dem ist frühestens heute Abend wieder was zu erwarten, wenn Sternchen wieder bei ihren Eltern ist.

Gefühl streckt sich. Das wird ein schöner Tag heute, draußen liegt Schnee, da können sie mit Sternchen draußen rumtollen.

Gefühl grinst.

Sie sind beide gestandene Männer, aber der kleine Sonnenschein wickelt sie einfach um den Finger. Sie muss Jako nur mit ihren großen blauen Augen anschauen, und schon erlaubt er ihr alles. Interessanterweise ist Marti derjenige, der eher mal nein sagt. Aber auch er schmilzt dahin, wenn sie sich an ihn kuschelt und „Onkel Marti“ ein feuchtes Küsschen auf die Wange gibt.

Gefühl schmunzelt.

Das ist sein Verdienst.

Da kümmert er sich drum.

Verstand hält sich da zurück; der hat schnell gemerkt, dass er in der Angelegenheit nicht viel zu sagen hat.


	10. neunter Januar (Dahinterkommen)

Heute müssen Jako und Marti wieder arbeiten.

Jako in der Musikproduktionsfirma, die er inzwischen gemeinsam mit Felix gegründet hat. Dort verlegen sie ihre eigene Musik, Fewjar; aber auch viele andere aufstrebende Künstler.

Martis erstes Album zum Beispiel.

Sie sind ziemlich erfolgreich damit.

Marti dagegen ist auf dem Weg ins Studio. Neben seiner musikalischen Karriere arbeitet er nach wie vor als Sprecher und im Bereich Synchronisation.

Wie es kommt, dass er das so gut kann? Das Stimmen nachahmen? Das spielen mit verschiedenen Stimmen?

Verstand ist noch nicht dahintergekommen.

Er versucht, auch das zu analysieren, aber das ist etwas, was einfach so funktioniert.

„Tja“, sagt Gefühl, der an der Nummer wohl einen ziemlich großen Anteil hat.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich fühle einfach die Stimme, und dann legen wir los, Marti und ich, und es geht. Ganz von alleine.“

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.

Es treibt ihn, alles wissenschaftlich aufzuschlüsseln. Er möchte herausfinden, worin alles begründet ist. Er möchte den Dingen auf den Grund gehen.

Warum?

Tja, er ist eben Verstand, das gehört zu seinen Aufgaben.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz – es wird eben immer Dinge geben, die man nicht erklären kann.

Wo er trotz aller Statistiken und wissenschaftlichen Methoden nicht dahinterkommt.


	11. zehnter Januar (Tisch)

Gefühl sitzt in seinem großen Kuschelsessel und schluchzt zum Steinerweichen.

Marti hat heute morgen einen Telefonanruf bekommen. Sein lieber alter Onkel ist gestorben.

Verstand kniet neben Gefühl auf dem Teppich und hält seine Hand.

„Er war alt und krank. Das weißt du doch.“

Gefühl nickt.

„Er hat ein gutes Leben gehabt.“

Gefühl nickt wieder.

„Als Marti noch klein war“, schnieft Gefühl, „hat er mit ihm immer Ritter gespielt. Er hatte eine große Kiste mit einer Burg und Spielfiguren auf dem Speicher. Wenn Marti zu Besuch war...“,

Gefühl zieht die Nase hoch,

„...haben sie das Zeug rausgeholt und auf dem Küchentisch aufgebaut. Den ganzen Tisch haben sie in Beschlag genommen. Die Tante hat immer geschimpft, weil sie keinen Platz hatte zum Gemüseschnibbeln.“

Gefühl grinst unter Tränen.

„Er konnte zu Hause einschlafen. Bei seiner Frau und seinen Kindern. Wie er es sich gewünscht hat“, sagt Verstand.

Gefühl nickt.

Schnäuzt sich ins Taschentuch.

Sieht Verstand mit großen Augen an.

„Aber ich hab ihn doch geliebt,“ schluchzt er und bricht wieder in Tränen aus.

Verstand seufzt und nimmt ihn in den Arm.

Jako sagt kein Wort, während er den weinenden Marti warm und fest im Arm hält.


	12. elfter Januar (Mosaik)

Sie sitzen im Auto in Richtung Salzgitter.

Jako muss sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

Marti hängt seinen Erinnerungen nach und erzählt und erzählt.

Verstand versucht, Gefühl ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

„Mach mal halblang“, sagt er, „wir lenken Jako zu sehr ab.“

Aber Gefühl kann nicht anders.

Er muss erzählen.

Wie der Onkel mit Marti ein Baumhaus gebaut hatte. Ein richtig cooles, um das ihn die Freunde beneidet haben.

Wie er ihm das Fahrradfahren beigebracht hat. Und nach dem ersten Sturz das aufgeschürfte Knie versorgt hat. Und das verbogene Rad repariert hat, bevor die Eltern etwas merken.

Wie er Marti gerne veräppelt hat. Er hat ihm zum Beispiel erzählt, dass Pfützen Löcher sind, durch die man durchfallen kann.

Sie haben sich immer gut verstanden.

Erst, als Marti als junger Mann feststellte, dass er auch auf Jungs steht... damit kam der Onkel nicht so gut klar, warum auch immer, da ist der Kontakt irgendwie eingeschlafen...

Später hat er Marti dann zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm sein abweisendes Verhalten leid tat.

Aber da war Marti kein Kind mehr und ist andere Wege gegangen. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher geworden.

Es ist ein buntes Mosaik von Erinnerungen, in denen Gefühl schwelgt.


	13. zwölfter Januar (Durcheinander)

Die Beerdigung war traurig.

Wie das eben so ist.

Nun sitzt die ganze Familie zusammen, es gibt Kaffee und Platenkuchen, aber eigentlich ist man beieinander, um Erinnerungen auszutauschen.

„Weißt du noch...“

Gefühl ist ganz in seinem Element.

Er ist irgendwie durcheinander, weil bei all dem traurig sein irgendwie das Schwelgen in Erinnerungen gut tut.

Verstand nickt.

„Das ist doch verständlich“, sagt er.

„Das ist eben so. Das Leben geht weiter, weißt du?“

Gefühl seufzt.

Es ist nicht einfach für ihn, das unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

Marti trifft viele Verwandte wieder, die er lange nicht gesehen hat.

Redet hier und dort.

Es werden Anekdoten erzählt.

Und irgendwann ein schüchternes, leises Lachen.

Gefühl lässt es zu.

Er spürt, was Marti braucht.

Geborgenheit. Zusammensein. Freundschaft.

Und Liebe.

Später, am Abend, als Marti und Jako in Martis altem Kinderzimmer ins Bett geschlüpft sind, weckt er Sextrieb.

„Du“, sagt er, „Marti braucht jetzt ganz viel Nähe. Hilf mal, das schaff ich nicht allein.“

Sextrieb nickt, küsst Gefühl sanft auf die Nasenspitze und gemeinsam sorgen sie dafür, dass Marti und sein Mann sich lieben, zärtlich, sanft, fürsorglich.

Bis der Morgen graut.

Und beide in einen zufriedenen Schlaf sinken.

Arm in Arm.


	14. dreizehnter Januar (Krumme Geschäfte)

Marti und Jako haben sich beide freigenommen und bleiben übers Wochenende in Salzgitter.

Gefühl ist immer noch traurig, aber es gefällt ihm, dass Marti vorhat, mit seinem Mann Jako und seinem Bruder Lion, der auch noch blieb, mal wieder die alten Plätze aufzusuchen und vielleicht auch alte Freunde zu treffen.

Das alte Rondell im Park. Hier hatte Marti sich damals oft mit seiner Clique getroffen.

„Wisst ihr noch?“, kicherte Gefühl.

„Hier haben wir damals Bianca ihrem Freund ausgespannt.“

Verstand erinnert sich und hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

Nichts zum stolz drauf sein.

„Krumme Geschäfte“, knurrt er.

Marti hatte mit einem Kumpel gewettet, ob er es schaffen würde, Bianca, das damals heißeste Mädel der Clique, erfolgreich anzubaggern.

Marti hat losgelegt und voilà... kurze Zeit später hat Bianca ihren Typen in den Wind geschossen und war Martis Freundin.

Dass daraus tatsächlich eine langjährige und glückliche Beziehung wurde, hatte damals noch niemand geahnt.

Sextrieb gibt Gefühl High Five.

Grinst breit.

„War cool, oder?“

Gefühl grinst zurück.

Verstand schaut finster.

„Man“, knurrt Sextrieb, „wir waren fünfzehn damals. “

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.

Diese beiden. Gut, dass er hier das Sagen hat.

Aber ein bisschen muss er nun auch grinsen.


	15. vierzehnter Januar (Eierschale)

Samstag Morgen, Frühstück in Mutter Fischers Küche.

Kaffee, Toast, weichgekochte Eier.

Martis Seelenfrieden ist im Moment auch noch zerbrechlich wie Eierschale.

Gefühl versucht ja, seine Ausgeglichenheit wiederzufinden, aber...

In einem Moment ist alles noch gut, er lacht mir seinen beiden Kumpels über Jakos Albereien und die manchmal etwas handfesten Witze von Vater Fischer.

Im nächsten Moment bricht er in Tränen aus, weil ihn etwas an ein Erlebnis mit dem Onkel erinnert.

Was dann dafür sorgt, dass Frau Fischer auch weint...

Jako schnappt sich seinen Schatz und zieht ihn nach dem Frühstück an die frische Luft.

„Komm“, sagt er.

Es ist kalt draußen und es fällt Schnee.

Das mag Gefühl gern.

Verstand nicht, weil er an die Autofahrt nach Hause denkt. Aber er hält den Mund. Und lässt Gefühl in Ruhe für die Schneeflocken schwärmen.

Jako fängt an, eine Schneeballschlacht mit Marti zu machen. Sie balgen im Schnee rum wie die Kinder. Bald sind sie pitschnass bis auf die Unterwäsche. Sie gehen zurück, müssen sich umziehen.

Sextrieb zwinkert Verstand ein bisschen zu und gibt Gas.

Und im Taumel der Sinne fühlt Gefühl, dass das Leben toll ist.

Carpe Diem, denkt er, und die Eierschale wird mit jedem schönen Augenblick fester.


	16. fünfzehnter Januar (Kristallklar)

Marti und Jako sind auf dem Weg zurück nach Berlin.

Marti sitzt am Steuer, Jako hat die Augen geschlossen und ruht sich aus.

Verstand hat das Ruder übernommen, immerhin muss Marti sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, und das bei dem Wetter. Es herrscht Schneegestöber.

Gefühl kauert in seinem Sessel, und ihm ist nicht wohl bei der Sache.

Bei dem Wetter weite Strecken zu fahren... nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Gefühl mag es ohnehin nicht, wenn Marti fährt.

Früher, ja, da hat er immer hinter Verstand gestanden, hat gerufen:

„Schneller! Los, den überholen wir! Auch was, 50 km/h, gib Gas Alter!“

Aber dann ist die Sache mit Alex passiert.

Alex war von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer angefahren worden.

Sie starb an den Unfallfolgen, kurz nachdem Marti sie kennengelernt hatte.

Das hat Gefühl sehr mitgenommen.

Seitdem ist er still, wenn sie fahren.

Er lässt Verstand machen.

Er hat eingesehen, dass das besser ist.

Nun, Jako hat dabei mitgeholfen.

Er hat Marti deutlich klar gemacht, dass er wilde Fahrerei nicht duldet.

Er lässt keinen Zweifel daran, und es ist kristallkar, dass er Marti bestrafen wird, wenn der nicht vernünftig fährt.

Aber eigentlich ist das gar nicht nötig, denn Gefühl hat es tatsächlich eingesehen.


	17. sechzehnter Januar (Lass mich nicht los)

„Beruhige dich, der Typ ist ein Idiot!“, sagt Verstand und versucht, Gefühl von der Palme zu kriegen.

Allerdings kann er auch selber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so borniert sein? So Verstaubt im Hirn? Oh Mann.

„Der hat Jako beleidigt!“, motzt Gefühl.

Der Typ, der da vor ihnen steht, hat die Fischers „dreckige Schwuchteln“ genannt.

Verstand atmet tief durch.

„Hör zu, du beruhigst dich jetzt.“

Er weiß genau, wenn er Gefühl jetzt machen lässt, dann verpassen sie dem Typen eine. Und er ist groß. Und hat ein breites Kreuz.

Nicht gut, sich mit dem anzulegen.

„Lass mich los!“, schimpft Gefühl und wehrt sich dagegen, dass Verstand ihn festhält und in seinen Kuschelsessel drückt.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Wir werden nicht auf den Idioten losgehen. Sonst landen wir mit gebrochener Nase im Krankenhaus.“

„Als ich finde ja, wir könnten durchaus...“, lässt sich Sextrieb vernehmen.

„Ruhe!“, brüllt Verstand.

Sextrieb zuckt mit den Schultern und rollt sich schmollend auf sein Sofa.

„Du hast ja recht“, sagt Gefühl einsichtig.

„Lass mich besser nicht los, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!“

Verstand hält ihn fest und küsst ihn sanft.


	18. siebzehnter Januar (Kaffeesatz)

Sextrieb ist morgens immer als erster wach. Schlendert gut gelaunt rum und verbreitet Guten-Morgen-Stimmung.

Wenn Marti arbeiten muss, so wie heute, wird er von Verstand ganz schnell wieder auf sein Sofa gejagt, sobald der von Martis Wecker geweckt wurde.

Geweckt heißt aber nicht wach.

Verstand ist noch total verpennt.

Gefühl auch.

Gefühl sitzt in seinem bequemen Kuschelsessel und freut sich auf den erste Kaffee.

Kaffee.

Schwarzes Gold.

Seelentrost.

Nachtdunkel und doch voller Tageskraft.

Zukunftsweisend im Kaffeesatz. Na ja...

Kaffee.

Ohne den würde hier nichts gehen.

Gefühl hält die erste Tasse zwischen den Händen, schnuppert den herrlichen Duft.

Lässt den bitteren Geschmack wirken.

Wird langsam munter.

Verstand braucht länger.

Die erste Tasse hätte er eigentlich am liebsten intravenös.

Er kippt sie schnell runter, auch wenn sie heiß ist.

Den Geschmack und Geruch nimmt er überhaupt erst bei der zweiten Tasse wahr.

Und so langsam wird er etwas wacher.

Marti sitzt am Küchentisch und ist gut gelaunt. Er wird langsam munter und genießt dabei seinen Kaffee. Und er genießt es Jako zuzusehen.

Jako bereitet Haferbrei zu, mit Zimtzucker. Ein schönes warmes Frühstück, denn draußen ist es hundekalt.

Jako schenkt seinem Mann Wärme.

Durch so vieles.

Eben auch auf diese ganz handfeste Weise.


	19. achtzehnter Januar (Vermögen)

Marti sitzt wie betäubt vor dem amtlichen Schreiben, dass heute in der Post war. Ein dicker fetter Brief.

Er entpuppte sich als eine Abschrift des Testaments vom verstorbenen Onkel.

Marti bekommt einen ordentlichen Teil seines Vermögens.

Ach du Scheiße.

„Das... ist ja verdammt viel Geld...“, stottert Verstand.

Er atmet tief durch.

Dann sieht er Gefühl und Sextrieb ratlos an.

„Und nun?“

Sextrieb zuckt gelangweilt mit den Schultern. So was interessiert ihn nicht.

Gefühl guckt mit großen Augen daher.

„Also, also, also...“, stottert er.

Verstand holt tief Luft.

„Also, wir werden in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was wir damit anfangen. Heute Abend, wenn Jako zu Hause ist, wird Marti mit ihm reden. Und dann lassen wir uns Zeit. Viel Zeit. Das wollen wir immerhin vernünftig anlegen. In Martis berufliche Zukunft oder so.“

Gefühl nickt.

„Aber“, meint er, „eine Sache gibt es, die will ich auf jeden Fall machen!“

Ach du Scheiße, denkt Verstand. Was gibt das jetzt? Ein schnelles Auto oder irgendwelches Musikequipment?

„Was?“, fragt er ziemlich angefressen.

„Ein Sparbuch für Sternchen. Für ihre Ausbildung später mal“, sagt Gefühl leise.

Er liebt Sternchen.

Verstand ist beeindruckt. Soviel Vernunft hätte er Gefühl nicht zugetraut.


	20. neunzehnter Januar (Die Sinne rauben)

Sextrieb war auch heute wieder als erster wach.

Er weckte die anderen und machte alle um sich herum raschelig, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Sofa rollte.

Und bevor er erneut einschlief, rief er:

„Heute Abend werden wird Marti seinen Mann verführen. Sagt nichts, ich lasse nicht mit mir diskutieren!“

Verstand zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Gefühl freute sich.

Ja, und inzwischen ist es draußen schon wieder dunkel, und Sextrieb hat seinen Vorsatz in die Tat umgesetzt.

Marti hatte die Jeans getragen, die seinen Hintern am besten zur Geltung bringt und hatte schon beim Abendessen heftigst mit Jako geflirtet.

Der war gleich darauf angesprungen.

Und nun sind sie beide im Schlafzimmer.

Marti kniet auf dem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, die Augen mit einem schwarzen Seidentuch verbunden, auf den Kopf hat Jako ihm ein Paar Kopfhörer gesetzt, die schalldicht sind, und lässt ihn leise Musik hören.

Gefühl ist hin und weg.

Er liebt es, wenn Jako Marti so die Sinne raubt, so dass er nur noch fühlen kann.

Jakos wunderbare Berührungen fühlen kann.

Sextrieb ist voll in Aktion.

Auch er liebt das, wenn Jako Martis Sinneswahrnehmungen so kontrolliert.

Gefühl und Sextrieb sehen sich an und lächeln.


	21. zwanzigster Januar (Akte)

Verstand weiß nicht so recht, was er von der Sache halten soll.

Daher beschließt er, das ganze sachlich zu sehen.

Rein vom ästhetischen und künstlerischen Standpunkt aus sind sie schon ziemlich gelungen, das kann man nicht bestreiten.

Also seis drum.

Sextrieb fährt voll auf die Sache ab. Natürlich, wer, wenn nicht er. Wobei ihn der künstlerische Standpunkt nur extrem peripher tangiert, oder, um es mit seinen Worten auszudrücken, am Hintern vorbei geht.

Ihn interessiert eher die erotisch-pornografische Seite der ganzen Angelegenheit.

Hey, komm schon, hinter verschlossen Türen kann wohl niemand etwas gegen ein bisschen Pornographie haben, oder?

Gefühl dagegen findet es romantisch. Ich meine, ernsthaft, kann es etwas romantischeres geben?

Was kann romantischer sein, als wenn ein Mensch seine ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten nutzt, um sie für den Menschen anzuwenden, den er am meisten liebt?

Also!

Hier ist jetzt die Rede von Jakos Zeichentalent.

Um genau zu sein, ist die Rede von einer Mappe, die sich etwas versteckt in einem Regal in Martis Musikzimmer befindet.

Darin enthalten:

Einige von Jako gezeichnete und Marti porträtierende Akte.

Marti in unterschiedlichen, teilweise sehr lasziven, teilweise unschuldig anmutenden Posen.

Sehr gut gezeichnet.

Ästhetisch, künstlerisch, erotisch, alles zu gleich.

Marti liebt diese Mappe.

Jako erst recht.


	22. einundzwanzigster Januar (Krise)

Oh Mein Gott.

Verstand schaut auf die Szene, die sich auf dem Bildschirm darstellt, auf dem sie alles sehen, was Martis Augen erblicken.

Was er da sieht, lässt pures Entsetzen in ihm aufsteigen.

Er beginnt zu zittern, der kalte Schweiß bricht ihm aus.

Das hier ist eine absolute Krise.

Er atmet tief durch, und dann sieht er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

Er drückt auf den dicken roten Knopf in der Mitte des Kontrollpults und löst Katastrophenalarm aus.

Sextrieb und Gefühl sind sofort bei ihm, zutiefst erschrocken sehen sie die Bescherung.

Sextrieb beginnt unkontrolliert zu zittern, er sackt zu Boden, wiegt den Oberkörper vor und zurück, schlingt die Arme um sich und wimmert leise.

Der ist erstmal zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Gefühl muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu hyperventilieren.

So eine schlimme Krise hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Und das an einem Samstag Morgen.

So kurz nach dem Aufstehen.

Gefühl nimmt die Hand von Verstand und hält sie fest.

„Wir müssen jetzt stark sein!“

Und dann flüstert er, und es fällt ihm schwer, nicht zu schluchzen:

„Wie konnte das passieren?“

Verstand zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern und starrt weiterhin entsetzt auf die leere Dose.

Der Kaffee ist alle!


	23. zweiundzwanzigster Januar (Danke)

Felix hat ihnen gestern das Leben gerettet.

Felix hat ihnen ein paar Löffel Kaffeepulver geliehen.

„Wie bedanken wir uns jetzt?“, fragt Gefühl.

„Not my Division“, sagt Sextrieb, während er genüsslich und langsam, wie gedankenverloren, Himmel, was tut der Kerl da wieder, eine Banane verspeist.

„Nun“, sagt Verstand, "wir haben ja nun gestern genug Kaffee eingekauft, davon nehmen wir nun eine Packung, und bringen sie hoch zu Felix.“

„Das ist klar“, sagt Gefühl.

„Aber...“

Er überlegt einen Moment.

„Felix ist immer für uns da, weißt du...“

Er überlegt wieder.

„Ich habs, wir backen einen Kuchen.“

Und Gefühl geht ans Kontrollpult, um die entsprechenden Handlungen Martis zu veranlassen.

Gesagt, getan. Verstand und Gefühl sorgen dafür, dass Jako den Kuchen bäckt. Weil, wenn Marti das versuchen würde, hätten sie gleich im Anschluss die nächste Katastrophe. Und das will doch nun wirklich keiner.

Am Ende wird es ein Zimt-Nuss-Kuchen (Felix steht auf Zimt), mit einer dicken leckeren Schokoglasur.

Und Marti lässt es sich nicht nehmen, in Zuckerschrift das Wort „Danke“ darauf zu schreiben.

Verstand und Gefühl schauen sich an. Sie sind zufrieden.

Das haben sie wieder einmal gut hinbekommen.

Lächelnd geben sie sich ein High five.


	24. dreiundzwanzigster Januar (Tief durchatmen)

Der selbe homophobe Depp in der U-Bahn wie neulich.

So langsam reichen Marti die blöden Sprüche.

Gefühl ist schon wieder auf 180.

Verstand versucht, ihn zu beruhigen.

Dumme, verfahrene Situation.

Und nun?

Die nächste Haltestelle kommt gleich.

Zwei junge Männer, wahre Kleiderschränke, und ihre Sprache auf der „Eh, Alda, isch schwör!“ -Schiene.

So richtige Kaya -Yanar- Hakan -“Du kommst hier net rein!“ -Typen.

Klischee for the win.

Die beiden haben sich das dumme Gesülze des unangenehmen Menschen schon ein paar Minuten angehört, und nun reicht es auch ihnen.

Sie stehen auf, packen sich den Vollidioten, und setzen ihn, als die Bahn anhält und die Türen sich öffnen, einfach an die Luft.

Dann drehen sie sich zu Marti und Jako, zeigen Daumen nach oben und gehen ihrer Wege.

Gefühl schaut ihnen völlig ent- und begeistert hinterher.

Verstand kann tief durchatmen.

Tja, manchmal kriegt man Hilfe tatsächlich dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet.

Jetzt atmet auch Gefühl erleichtert aus.

„Ich bin noch ganz verdattert“, sagt er.

„Na“, sagt Verstand, „das beweist mal wieder, dass trotz der Tatsache, dass es immer wieder Vollidioten gibt, die meisten Menschen ganz in Ordnung sind.“

Mit dieser Philosophie kann Gefühl gut leben.


	25. vierundzwanzigster Januar (Nah und Fern)

Sie haben es verkackt.

Marti hat Mist gebaut, Jako ist echt sauer auf ihn.

Während Jako an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und versucht, Ideen für das Artwork des nächsten Albums zu skizzieren, kniet Marti mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden. Na ja, auf einem Kissen. Mitten im Raum.

Sextrieb hockt auf seinem Sofa, hat die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, und grummelt vor sich hin.

Gefühl sitzt in seinem Kuschelsessel und könnte sich eigentlich umbenennen in „Schlechtes Gewissen“.

Verstand schüttelt nur den Kopf. Er versteht immer noch nicht wirklich, dass Marti sich so unterordnet, und immer wieder setzt er zum meckern an.

„Sei still“, sagt Gefühl.

„Es ist gut so.“

Er seufzt.

Marti schaut sehnsuchtsvoll zu Jako.

Zwei Meter liegen zwischen ihnen, ganz nah sind sie eigentlich, aber doch fühlt es sich an, als wären sie sich fern ... nah und fern zugleich.

Da dreht Jako sich um und schaut Marti an. Nein, er erlöst ihn nicht aus seiner Haltung. Lässt ihn nicht aufstehen, winkt ihn nicht zu sich.

Doch er lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

Da ist keine Ferne mehr.

Da ist nur noch Nähe.

Gefühl seufzt zufrieden.

Bestraft werden von Jako tut nicht weh.

Nein, es schenkt Geborgenheit.


	26. füngundzwanzigster Januar (Heimweh)

Marti telefoniert mit seiner Mama.

Sie erzählt eine Menge von alten Bekannten aus Salzgitter.

Marti lacht, hört zu, quatscht mit ihr.

„Sag mal, Marti“, fragt sie plötzlich, „hast du eigentlich manchmal Heimweh nach Salzgitter?“

Verstand dreht sich zu den beiden anderen um.

„Ja, sagt mal, haben wir Heimweh?“

Gefühl steht etwas verloren im Raum und knetet seine Hände

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Wir wohnen nun schon ein paar Jahre in Berlin. Wir haben hier unsere Freunde ... unseren Mann ... unsere Arbeit ... Und Berlin ist schön, so lebendig. Nein, ich habe kein Heimweh.“

Sextrieb schaut Verstand verständnislos an.

„Hallo?! Jako wohnt hier, in Berlin! Also ist Berlin mein zu Hause. Würde er in Timbuktu wohnen, wäre es Timbuktu.“

Er räuspert sich und fügt schmunzelnd hinzu:

„Vögeln kann man schließlich überall.“

Verstand überlegt einen Augenblick.

„Heimweh hab ich auch nicht. Wenn ich mal Heimweh hab, dann nach Berlin, wenn wir mal wo anders sind.“

Seine zwei Kumpels nicken.

„Also“, sagt er, „dann müssen wir das jetzt Martis Mama schonend beibringen.“

Marti macht den Mund auf und sagt es ihr.

Mit ein bisschen schlechtem Gewissen.

Aber seine Mama lacht.

„So ist das gut, mein Junge!“


	27. sechsundzwanzigster Januar (Schlechte Neuigkeiten)

Verstand möchte ernst und seriös erscheinen. Immerhin ist das seine Aufgabe. Mit Ratio das Handeln seines Schützlings lenken.

Er gibt sich große Mühe.

Schlechte Neuigkeiten: Heute klappt das gar nicht. Heute feuert der Schabernack aus allen Rohren.

Die Leute hier bei Bongo Boulevard kennen das schon. Wenn man ehrlich ist, gibt es wenige Tage, wo das anders ist. Wenn man mit Marti zusammenarbeitet, braucht man ein belastbares Zwerchfell.

Aber heute ist es besonders krass, ein Verrücktheitsanfall nach dem nächsten. Die Sammlung an Outtakes wächst und wächst.

Irgendwann sehen Gefühl und Sextrieb, dass sie eingreifen müssen.

Also schlendern sie zu Verstand hinüber.

„Hör mal,“ sagt Gefühl. „Krieg dich mal ein. Sonst werden wir heute nie fertig. Und Jako will unser Lieblingsessen kochen.“

„Ja,“ haucht Sextrieb mit rauer Stimme. „Und ich bin sicher, es gibt auch noch Nachtisch, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...“

Verstand grinst verlegen.

Er räuspert sich.

Ein bisschen ist das ganze ihm peinlich.Weil, eigentlich möchte er doch ernsthaft sein. Und so.

Aber seine beiden Freunde klopfen ihm auf die Schultern und legen die Arme um ihn.

Und er spürt: Auch wenn er ziemlich durchgeknallt ist. Sie mögen ihn, wie er ist.

Er seufzt zufrieden.


	28. siebenundzwanzigster Januar (Salz)

„Verdammt noch mal, dagegen muss man doch was tun können“, schimpft Verstand. Ihm geht das gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Aber leider ist er ratlos.

„Schade, dass Jako nicht da ist. Ich bin sicher, so ein schnelles, heißes Nümmerchen wäre genau das richtige...“

„Ach halt die Klappe“, motzt Verstand. „Das ist gerade nicht hilfreich.“

Er sieht Gefühl an, flehend, in der Hoffnung, dass der Rat wüsste.

Gefühl überlegt.

„An was besonders schönes denken vielleicht?“

„Quatsch“, sagt Verstand. „Haben wir probiert, hilft nicht.“

„Mmmmhh ... dann vielleicht nen Horrorfilm gucken? Von wegen Erschrecken und so?“

„Auch Blödsinn. Alles Blödsinn. Das klappt alles nicht. Mann, hat denn keiner von Euch ne Ahnung, was wir jetzt machen können? Das ist doch schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass wir so ein Problem haben!“

Gefühl kramt in Erinnerungen.

Dann kommt ihm eine Idee.

„Also, als Marti noch klein war, da hat seine Oma immer gesagt, man soll ein bisschen Salz auf die Hand streuen und es auflecken. Und ich glaube, das hat damals tatsächlich geholfen.“

Also lassen sie es Marti ausprobieren.

Und tatsächlich: Nachdem er etwas Salz aus seiner Handinnenfläche geschleckt hat, ist der Schluckauf endlich weg!


	29. achtundzwanzigster Januar (Regentropfen)

Marti schaut auf das YouTube Video, das Jako ihm zeigt.

Er grinst und sagt: „Nicht deren Ernst, oder?“

Jako grinst zurück. „Wohl schon ...“

Gefühl, Verstand und Sextrieb kleben am Bildschirm und schauen dem ganzen zu.

„Was ist das? Raindrop Cake? Essbarer Regentropfen? What The Fuck ...“

Sextrieb wirft nur einen Blick darauf.

„Unsexy“, sagt er und gähnt gelangweilt.

Gefühl schaudert es. „Das Ding besteht ja nur aus Wasser und Agar Agar ... warum zum Geier macht man so was? Und dann die Chuzpe zu besitzen, das ganze Cake – Kuchen – zu nennen!“

Er schüttelt sich und beginnt zu schwärmen.

„Wenn ein Kuchen schmecken soll, gehört Butter rein. Und Eier. Und Zucker. So wie bei Martis Mama. Nix mit fettarm und so. Dann lieber ein Stück weniger essen. Und Schokolade. Schoki geht immer.“

„Ja“, sagt Sextrieb und schleckt lasziv Nutella von seinem Zeigefinger. „Das klingt sexy.“

„Nun“, sagt Verstand, „gesund ist das aber nicht gerade!“

„Blödsinn“, sagt Gefühl. „Es gibt ja nicht jeden Tag Kuchen. Aber wenn, dann soll er auch schmecken.“

Jako drückt Marti an sich und küsst ihn.

„Weißt du was? Heut Nachmittag mach ich uns Fettgebackenes!“


	30. neunundzwanzigster Januar (Schimmer)

Sie steht auf dem Wohnzimmerschrank und fristet ein etwas stiefmütterliches Dasein.

Sie wird nicht oft benutzt.

Die wunderschöne silberne Teekanne.

Die Fischers mögen Tee, durchaus, aber die Kanne braucht eben Pflege.

Manchmal aber nimmt Marti sie zur Hand, schnappt sich das Silberputztuch und legt los.

Verstand schiebt seine Brille auf die Nase, schaut wichtig und beginnt, Wikipedia zu zitieren:

„Silberputztücher sind mit Substanzen getränkt, die geeignet sind, die schwarze Schicht zu entfernen. Beim Putzen mit einem Silberputztuch wird der Belag durch chemische Reaktion mit dem Silberputzmittel abgetragen; auf dem Tuch bildet sich ein schwarzer Belag. Mit jeder Anwendung wird so etwas Silber abgetragen.“

Gefühl dagegen erfreut sich einfach an dem Vorgang.

„Es ist schön, wenn das dunkel angelaufene Silber wieder zu glänzen beginnt. Wenn sich langsam der herrliche Glanz, der wunderbare Schimmer zeigt. Dezenter als Gold, und doch so ausdrucksstark. Zurückhaltend und gerade dadurch so edel.“

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.

Gefühl muss einfach alles durch die Brille von Schönheit und Romantik sehen.

Aber so ist er nun mal. Schließlich ist das sein Job.

Verstand lächelt ihn an. Er kann nicht bestreiten, er hat ihn gern.

Marti geht mit der frisch geputzten Kanne in die Küche und bereitet Tee.


	31. dreißigster Januar (Das ist alles?)

Ein Tag, der so dahinplätschert. Ein Tag, an dem nichts besonderes passiert.  
Morgens aufstehen, Tschüss mein Schatz, bis heute Abend, dann zur Arbeit gehen, im Studio ist heute für ihn nicht viel zu tun, nach Hause, Hallo mein Schatz, wie war dein Tag, Abendessen, YouTube-Video schneiden, ich bin müde, ich geh schon mal ins Bett, gute Nacht, bis morgen.

„Das ist alles?“, mault Sextrieb.  
„Ich will mehr Farbe in so einem Tag, ein bisschen Masala, ein bisschen Swag, ein bisschen Tango, ein bisschen Vanille-Chilipfeffer!“

„Ja, schon klar“, sagt Verstand. „Aber unser Marti lebt nun mal nicht in einem lasziven französischen Film, sondern in der nackten Realität. Da muss man manchmal einfach nur den Alltag stemmen.“

„Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind“, sagt Gefühl, „dann sind Marti und Jako schon zwei, die es schaffen, die Lebenslust und Liebe zueinander an jedem einzelnen Tag zu pflegen, und sich nicht von Routine unterkriegen zu lassen. Aber solche Tage lassen sich eben nicht immer vermeiden.“

Die Schlafzimmertür geht auf, Jako kommt rein.  
Marti schläft noch nicht.  
Jako legt sich zu ihm unter die warme Decke, schmiegt sich an ihn, küsst ihn.  
Er schmeckt ein bisschen nach Vanille.  
Immerhin.


	32. einunddreißigster Januar (Uhrenwerk)

Als Marti und Jako zur Beerdigung in Salzgitter waren, hat Martis Mutter Ihnen einen Karton mit altem Zeug von Marti mitgegeben.  
Jetzt haben sie beide die Kiste vom Dachboden geholt und kramen darin herum.  
Frei nach dem Motto: „Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg?“ sortieren sie, was sie aufheben wollen, und was fort kann.

„Schau mal“, sagt Marti und hebt eine alte Taschenuhr hoch.  
„Die hab ich von Papa. Sie stammt aus dem Uhrenwerk Ruhla, in der ehemaligen DDR und hat nen ziemlich abenteuerlichen Weg zurückgelegt bis zu mir.“  
Und er beginnt, die Geschichte dieser Uhr zu erzählen.

Während Sextrieb auf seinem Sofa hockt und seine Fingernägel poliert, in der Hoffnung, dass in der Kiste noch was zu Tage kommt, was more sexy ist, entbrennt zwischen Verstand und Gefühl eine Diskussion über den Wert der Uhr.

„Billige Verarbeitung“, sagt Verstand. „Wegwerfen.“  
„Ja spinnst du? Da hängen Erinnerungen dran!“  
„Sie ist kaputt und funktioniert nicht mehr.“  
„Kann man reparieren ...“  
„Schrammen, eine Delle im Deckel ...“  
„Na und? Die Uhr hat eben Geschichte!“

Wer von beiden hat recht?

Am Ende entscheidet Jako.  
Marti ist mit seiner Entscheidung zufrieden.

Verstand grummelt ein bisschen.


	33. erster Februar (Ungerecht)

„Das ist ungerecht!“, motzt Sextrieb. „Wieso kriege ich jetzt den Ärger dafür!“

„Ach komm schon, ,sagt Verstand, „Du hast immerhin heute morgen dafür gesorgt, dass Marti Jako verführt hat, Jako zu spät zur Uni gekommen ist und den Test versemmelt hat. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass der Zeitpunkt gerade blöd ist, und du besser mir das Ruder überlassen solltest.“

„Selbst ich“, sagt Gefühl, „habe dir geraten, das ganze besser auf abends zu verschieben. Obwohl ich normalerweise auch nicht für zu viel Vernunft bin...“  
Er zieht den Kopf ein, weil Verstand ihn böse anguckt.

„Mann“, motze Sextrieb, „ich hatte einfach Bock, was soll ich machen.“

„Tja“, sagt Verstand. Und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Hör mal, Sextrieb, wenn Marti Ärger bekommt, müssen ohnehin wir alle ihm helfen, das durchzustehen.“

„Was hat Jako eigentlich gesagt?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Das hat noch ein Nachspiel, Süßer. Und dann hat er gegrinst. Lüstern gegrinst“, sagt Verstand.

Sextrieb reißt die Augen auf.  
„Vielleicht will er Marti den Po versohlen...“, sagt Sextrieb und leckt sich die Lippen.  
„Ach, ich denke, das wäre ungerecht?“, fragt Gefühl.

„Nö“, sagt Sextrieb, „das wäre geil!“


	34. zweiter Februar (Lichte Momente)

Jeder hat seine lichten Momente.  
Gefühl und Sextrieb finden, Verstands lichteste Momente sind, wenn er einsieht, dass er sich zurückziehen sollte.  
Weil gerade Dinge passieren, die er nicht versteht.  
Bei denen es aber auch völlig egal ist, dass er sie nicht versteht.

Gestern war Jako müde, als er abends heimkam, sie haben zu Abend gegessen, ein bisschen gekuschelt, dann sind sie beide ins Bett gefallen.  
Zum schlafen, wohlgemerkt.

Heute ist das anders.  
Sie sind beider früher zu Hause, und Jako hat Marti geradezu unter die Dusche gezerrt, und beim gemeinsamen Duschen (Sextrieb schnurrt, mmmhhhh.....) hat er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert:  
„Wenn wir gleich im Schlafzimmer sind, mein Süßer, dann wirst du so was von die Konsequenzen tragen für deine Frechheit von gestern Morgen...“  
Marti hat scharf die Luft eingezogen und gegrinst.

Jetzt sind sie im Schlafzimmer.  
Jako sitzt auf dem Bett.  
Marti liegt über seinem Schoss.  
Ja, es läuft auf einen versohlten Po hinaus.

Sextrieb grinst, er sitzt am Kontrollpult und schüttet jede Menge Endorphine aus.

Gefühl steht neben ihm und spielt ein bisschen mit Geborgenheit und sich geliebt fühlen herum.

Von allem die richtige Menge zu finden. Das ist die große Kunst, aber das beherrschen sie beide perfekt.


	35. dritter Februar (Dachziegel)

Sextrieb hat es gestern Abend richtig krachen lassen.  
Bis tief in die Nacht haben Jako und Marti sich geliebt.  
Heute morgen waren sie völlig erledigt, als der Wecker ging.

Sextrieb auch.  
Der liegt jetzt, eingehüllt in seinen seidenen Morgenmantel, mit dröhnendem Schädel auf dem Sofa. Sex ist eben seine „Droge“, davon bekommt er jedes mal einen Rausch, und wenn es heftig war, auch eine Art Kater.

Jetzt liegt er also hier und jammert:  
„Ich fühle mich wie von einem Dachziegel erschlagen!“

Verstand grinst, und sorgt für das Tagwerk. Immerhin muss Marti seinen Job machen. Aber da sein Schützling nun schon ein paar Kaffee intus hat, und besser gelaunt ist, läuft alles, und Verstand kann sich entspannt in seinem Komandosessel zurücklehnen und ein bisschen die Füße hoch legen.

Gefühl kümmert sich um Sextrieb. Er besorgt ihm Kaffee und legt ihm einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn.  
Sextrieb knurrt: „Am besten lasst ihr mich in Ruhe!“  
Gefühl geht eingeschnappt zu Verstand, sie unterhalten sich leise.

Ein neuer Praktikant ist im Studio.  
Groß, schlank, eine Augenweide.  
Marti ist Jako treu, aber gucken darf man ja wohl.

Neugierig taucht Sextrieb auf: „Gibts was interessantes?“

Verstand und Gefühl sehen sich an und grinsen.


	36. vierter Februar (Traumhaft)

Jetzt ist erst mal Wochenende. Traumhaft!

Verstand sagt: Ausschlafen. Gaaaaanz lange. Und dann ein bisschen was für die aktive Erholung tun: Joggen wäre gut. Bewegung und frische Luft. Sollte Marti echt machen, weil er ja sonst so viel im Studio und im Büro und vor dem Computer hockt.  
Also: frische Luft, gesundes Essen, Sport. Das perfekte Wochenendprogramm.

Gefühl sagt: Um Gottes Willen. Ausschlafen, damit bin ich ja noch einverstanden. Aber ansonsten möchte ich, dass Marti ganz viel mit Jako kuschelt. Und dass sie gemeinsam kochen. Aber bitte keinen Salat. Wenn schon, dann Soulfood. Fettig, salzig und gebraten. Dazu Schokolade als Nachtisch. Hach ja. Ungesund? Mag sein. Aber verdammt gut. Und dann Filme schauen. Star Wars Marathon. Au ja.

Sextrieb schüttelt den Kopf. Nene, dieses Wochenende mach ich Party. Und wie. Da werden Marti und sein Jako das Bett nicht verlassen. Das ist Sport genug. Und zu Essen gibt es kleine leckere Schweinereien, die man notfalls auch vom Körper des Partners naschen kann. Schade, dass es um die Jahreszeit noch keine Erdbeeren gibt.

Was am Ende wirklich geschieht, ist eine gute Mischung aus den Vorstellungen von allen dreien.  
Und das ist gut so.  
Denn so wird es tatsächlich ein traumhaftes Wochenende.

\- - - - -

Na, welche Art von Wochenende würdet ihr denn bevorzugen?  
Eure Ladi


	37. fünfter Februar (Rückkehr)

Sonntag Morgen.  
Der Frühstückstisch ist gedeckt.  
Marti gießt Jako Kaffee ein. Er schneidet ihm ein Brötchen auf, bestreicht es mit Butter und Marmelade. Nimmt das Ei aus dem Eierkocher, holt noch Salz vom Küchenbord.  
Dann sieht er Jako fragend an.  
Dessen Blick ist streng, er ist nicht zufrieden. Marti hat etwas vergessen. Oh, der Eierlöffel. Er legt ihn daneben.  
Jetzt lächelt Jako liebevoll, zieht ihn zu sich, küsst ihn zärtlich.  
Marti geht zu seinem Platz, nimmt sich Kaffee, beginnt, ebenfalls zu frühstücken.

Jako sieht ihn nachdenklich an und fragt:  
„Marti, du machst mich glücklich. Aber wie ist das mit dir? Wünschst du dir manchmal eine Rückkehr in unsere Anfangszeit? Als es zwischen uns noch anders war, und du mir noch nicht so ... gedient hast?“

In Martis Kopf formt sich die Antwort.

Sexztrieb kniet sich mitten im Raum auf den Boden und sagt:  
„Nein. Ich stehe auf ein bisschen Submission.“

Gefühl schaut mit großen Augen und sagt:  
„Nein. Ich liebe es, zu dienen. Ich fühle mich geliebt und geborgen.“

Und Verstand?  
Zur Überraschung seiner Freunde schüttelt der den Kopf und sagt:  
„Nein. Nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich gut damit.“

Und so antwortet Marti:  
„Nein.“  
Und küsst Jako.


	38. sechster Februar (Einschläfernd)

Es ist schon spät.  
Jako ist noch nicht zu Hause.  
Marti kann ihn nicht erreichen.

Gefühl schiebt Panik.  
„Da ist bestimmt was passiert, da gab es sicher einen Unfall. Warum ist er sonst noch nicht hier?  
Ich habe Angst!“  
Gefühl schluchzt lauthals.

Verstand versucht, ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Er hat sich nur verspätet. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird schon kommen. Du weißt doch, dass die Straßenbahnen gerne mal zu spät kommen.“  
Er schielt zu Sextrieb, aber der pennt auf seinem Sofa, der ist gerade wieder keine Hilfe.

Verstand überlegt fieberhaft.  
Was hat Gefühl denn immer schon beruhigt ... Musik. Ja.  
Und so veranlasst Verstand, dass Marti mit nervösen Fingern und zitterndem Herzen zur Gitarre greift.  
Er beginnt zu spielen und das Liebeslied zu singen, dass er vor Jahren für Jako geschrieben habt.  
„Mag die Stunde ewig sein ...“  
Marti singt mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Gefühl beruhigt sich.  
Das Singen wirkt einschläfernd auf seine Angst.  
Nach und nach geht es ihm besser.

Die Wohnungstür rappelt und öffnet sich.  
Jako ist da.  
„Sorry, Marti, ich war noch in der Stadt, ich konnte nicht Bescheid geben, mein Handyakku ist leer.“

Marti fällt ihm um den Hals.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz!“


	39. siebter Februar (Ring frei)

Gefühl und Sextrieb streiten.

„Ich bin wichtiger“, schnauft Gefühl.  
„Ohne mich geht’s nicht! Schließlich kann doch keiner ohne Liebe leben. Und wenn zwei Menschen eine Beziehung eingehen, dann werde ich gebraucht!“

„Ja ja“, motzt Sextrieb. „Aber wenn ich dann keine Rolle spiele, dann hält das nicht. Ich bin die Würze. Liebe ohne Sex ist wie Suppe ohne Salz. Kann man essen, schmeckt aber nicht.“

„Ph...“, schnauft Gefühl. „Das mag ja sein. Aber Salz ohne Suppe schmeckt genausowenig.“

„Jungs!“, brüllt Verstand. „Wollt ihr euch jetzt prügeln? Fein! Dann Ring frei!“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und schnaubt sarkastisch.  
„Merkt ihr nicht, wie dämlich ihr euch gerade aufführt? Ihr seid beide wichtig! Was meint ihr, warum Marti und sein Mann so eine glückliche Ehe führen! Weil ihr BEIDE einen guten Job macht. Und, nebenbei bemerkt, auch ich meine Sache gut mache.“

Gefühl und Sextrieb sehen sich an und werden rot.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagen beide gleichzeitig.  
Verstand hat ja recht. Einer geht hier nicht ohne die beiden anderen.

Sie grinsen beide, und sind froh, das sie Verstand haben.  
Und sie erkennen neidlos an, dass es gut ist, dass er hier das Sagen hat.


	40. achter Februar (Blütenblatt)

Jako liegt in der Badewanne. Eingehüllt in duftigen Schaum. Musik durchzieht den Raum.  
Marti öffnet die Tür und tritt ein.  
Er bringt seinem Mann ein kühles Getränk, das Jako dankend entgegen nimmt.  
„Zieh dich aus“, haucht Jako, „und komm zu mir in die Wanne.“  
Marti lächelt und verlässt den Raum. Als er wiederkehrt, ist er nackt.  
In den Händen hält er ... was ist das ... Rosenblütenblätter?  
„Ich brauch jetzt einfach ein bisschen Kitsch“, sagt er und grinst verlegen.  
Dann lässt er die Blätter über Jako regnen.

Das letzte Blütenblatt fällt aus Martis Hand.  
Wie in Zeitlupe segelt es langsam nach unten.

Sextrieb schaut ihm hinterher.  
Schluckt hart.  
Sieht, wie das blutrote Blatt auf den blütenweißen Schaum zu segelt.  
Sieht, wie es sich auf dem Schaum absetzt.  
Sieht, wie Jakos Hand es aufnimmt und sanft anpustet.  
Sieht, wie es wieder auffliegt und erneut hinab segelt.

„Du meine Güte“, sagt Sextrieb verblüfft, „warum finde ich denn jetzt ein einfaches Blütenblatt so erotisch?“  
Verstand glaubt zu verstehen, weil er die ablaufenden gehirnchemischen Prozesse kennt.  
Gefühl aber lächelt wissend. Wahrhaft wissend.  
Denn Gefühl weiß, dass Erotik untrennbar ist mit Schönheit.  
Und Schönheit mit Liebe.

Und Jako und Rosen sind schön.


	41. neunter Februar (Hin und Her)

Hin und her bewegt sich Jakos Körper. Vor und zurück.  
Schweißüberströmt, hei ß...  
Seine Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet ... rot vom Küssen...

Martis Herz klopft wild, sein Körper bäumt sich auf, Jako in sich empfangend, seine wilde Leidenschaft spürend, selbst fast verglühend vor Lust ...

Verstand hat abgeschaltet. Er wird nicht gebraucht. Er hat sich auf das Sherlocksofa geschummelt und schläft, den Daumen im Mund.

Gefühl tanzt mitten im Raum, sich im Kreis drehend, die Augen geschlossen, aber jede Regung spürend, leise singend, summend, alles um sich in sich aufnehmend, alles überflutend, völlig eins mit sich und dem Martiversum.

Sextrieb sitzt im Kommandosesse l..  
Es ist SEINE Stunde.  
Er klammert sich mit den Händen an den Seitenlehnen fest.  
Er stöhnt.  
Schweiß läuft ihm von der Stirn.  
„Ja, ja, ja ...“  
Immer tiefer lässt er die Töne klingen.  
Immer höher lässt er die Wellen schlagen.  
Immer weiter treibt er Marti voran.  
Immer intensiver das Empfinden ...

und dann ...  
Ja ...  
Jetzt geschieht es ...  
Oh Gott ja ...

JAAAAAA .........

Atemholen.  
Mit der Hand über die Stirn wischen.  
Langsam wieder etwas zu sich kommen.  
Sextrieb ist erschöpft.  
Und zufrieden.

Marti drückt Jako an sich,.  
Küsst ihn sanft.

Sie haben nicht einfach nur Sex gehabt.  
Sie haben sich geliebt.


	42. zehnter Februar (Das kleinere Übel)

Der Morgen danach ist ätzend.

Sextrieb hat seinen üblichen „nach dem Sex- Rausch“. Er liegt auf dem Sofa und grummelt.

Verstand schafft es nicht, zu booten. Immer, wenn er versucht, hochzufahren, bleiben wichtige Anwenderprogramme auf der Strecke und er muss neu starten.

Gefühl ist der einzige, der wach ist. Aber er trägt heute morgen ein aggressives Signalrot und verbreitet schlechte Laune.

Marti tappt in die Küche. Auf Jakos „guten Morgen“ antwortete er mit grummeln.  
Er macht sich einen Kaffee, Jako ignoriert er.  
Stiert verpennt in die Kaffeetasse.  
Jako macht sich selber seinen Kaffee. Marti scheint es schlecht zu gehen, da will er mal nicht so sein.

Als er sich umdreht, läuft Marti gegen ihn, so dass der Kaffee auf den Boden schwappt. Und motzt ihn auch noch an:  
„Pass doch auf, Mann!“

Jetzt reicht es Jako.  
E packt Marti bei den Schultern und sagt ruhig und ernst:  
„Marti, jetzt benimm dich bitte, sonst gibt es heute schon am frühen Morgen das erste mal den Hintern voll!“

Marti schaut beschämt zu Boden.

Trotzdem, er würde nie auf heißen Sex bis in die Morgenstunden mit Jako verzichten.  
Ein bisschen Ärger am nächsten Morgen ist da das kleinere Übel.


	43. elfter Februar (Wetten dass?)

Samstag Nachmittag, Marti sitzt im Sessel und liest gemütlich einen Krimi.

„Wetten, dass der Sohn des Bürgermeisters der Mörder ist?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Wieso dass denn?“, sagt Sextrieb skeptisch.  
„Den kann ich nicht leiden.“  
„Ach, und warum?“  
„Der hat ne schiefe Nase. Das finde ich hässlich“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Blödmann“, sagt Sextrieb. „Nur weil er ne schiefe Nase hat, kann er doch trotzdem ein lieber Kerl sein ... Er kann doch gar nichts dafür...“

„Nun“, sagt Verstand, faltet seine Hände nach Sherlockart unter dem Kinn und versucht sich am Deduzieren.  
„Grundsätzlich, Sextrieb, hast du recht, aber in diesem Falle muss ich Gefühl recht geben, ein bisschen selber Schuld hat er schon. Seine Nase ist schief, weil sie mal gebrochen war, und das geschah durch eine Schlägerei. Und da nun die Müllerstochter immer erzählt, um sie hätten sich die Männer des Dorfes geprügelt ...“

Er legt eine schlüssige Beweiskette vor, die klar macht, dass der Pfarrer der Mörder ist ...

Sextrieb und Gefühl schauen ihn bewundernd an.

Am Ende stellt sich raus: der Mörder war der Gärtner.

„Beim nächsten Mal mach ich das besser“, sagt Verstand angepisst.  
Sextrieb und Gefühl antworten gleichzeitig:  
„Topp, die Wette gilt!“


	44. zwölfter Februar (Schneegestöber)

Marti und Jako haben sich gestritten.  
Dumm, unnötig.  
Jako hat Marti gefragt, ob der Praktikant noch bei ihnen im Studio ist.  
Ja, hat Marti gesagt und gelächelt. Warum auch nicht, der Typ ist nett, und ein hübscher Anblick auch.

Halt dich fern von ihm, hat Jako gemotzt.  
Jako war ... eifersüchtig? Huch? Warum das denn?  
Marti hatte sich das nicht bieten lassen.  
Er liebt Jako und ist ihm treu.  
Kein Grund, so zu reagieren.

Verdammt, Jako, so was hatten wir doch schon mal.

Ein Wort ergab das andere, sie schrien sich an, Türen knallten.

Jetzt herrscht in Martis Kopf eine Art Schneegestöber, ein weißes Rauschen.  
Gefühl zittert vor Kälte und Angst. Er hasst Streit mit Jako.  
Vor allem, wenn es keinen handfesten Grund gibt.

Klar, wenn Marti Mist gebaut hat, streiten sie manchmal auch, aber dann sieht er es irgendwann ein.  
Dann folgt eine Strafe und das Verzeihen … und alles ist wieder gut.

Aber so?  
Wenn Jako eifersüchtig ist, so völlig ohne Grund ...  
Gefühl schluchzt, weiß nicht, was er tun kann. Seine beiden Kumpels können ihm auch nicht helfen, fühlen sich ebenso hilflos.

Schlafen gehen ist jetzt erst mal das beste.  
Auf morgen hoffen.  
Vielleicht ist dann der Sturm vorbei.


	45. dreizehnter Februar (Silberstreif am Horizont)

Marti ist sauer auf Jako.  
Weil der grundlos eifersüchtig ist.

„Nun“, sagt Sextrieb angefressen. „Ich gebe zu, ich guck mal ganz gerne. Und der Praktikant sieht sexy aus. Aber Jako ist einfach der einzige, mit dem ich Sex haben will, küssen und kuscheln und all das. Immerhin lieben wir ihn.“

Gefühl ist zutiefst verletzt.  
„Es tut so weh“, sagt er, „dass Jako uns misstraut. Er weiß doch, dass Marti nur ihn liebt, und nie auch nur dran gedacht hat, mit wem anders ...“  
Er schnieft.  
„Es tut so weh. Wir tun doch alles für ihn. Wir geben uns ihm hin, mit allem, was wir haben. Wir lieben ihn so sehr, und verdammt noch mal, wir sind treu! Ohne wenn und aber!“

Verstand wiegt den Kopf.  
„Ach Leute, Jako weiß das auch. Und wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, und merkt, wie sehr er uns – Marti – weh getan hat, dann tut es ihm leid ... Ist doch nicht das erste mal.“

„Gerade das“, motzt Gefühl, „macht es nicht besser.“

Am Abend schaut Jako Marti mit einem schiefen, verlegenen Lächeln an.  
„Tut mir leid, Schatz“, murmelt er.

Es ist ein erster Silberstreif am Horizont.


	46. vierzehnter Februar (Experte)

Jako tut es leid.  
Er hat Marti um Verzeihung gebeten.  
Hat ihm einen total kitschigen süßen Blumenstrauß mitgebracht. Mit Valentintagsherzen darin.  
Weil er weiß, das Marti sowas mag.

Marti hat ihm innerlich längst verziehen.  
Aber ...

Gefühl steht trotzig im Raum. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit finsterem Blick.

„Nein“, sagt er. „nein, ich denke, wir sollten nicht so schnell nachgeben. Jako hat Marti echt wehgetan. Und sind wir mal ehrlich, es war ja nicht das erste mal. Und deswegen sollten wir ein Exempel statuieren.“  
Gefühl ist stur. Darin ist er Experte.

Verstand und Gefühl kommen nicht gegen ihn an.  
„Ausgerechnet heute?“, fragt Verstand. "Heute ist Valentinstag!“  
„Egal“, knurrt Gefühl. „Er soll einfach nicht denken, dass er das so mit uns durchziehen kann. Und dann mit nem Blumenstrauß daherkommt und alles ist wieder gut. Nein, so wird er uns nicht davonkommen.“

Verstand stöhnt. Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Jako steht wie ein begossener Pudel vor Marti.  
Es tut ihm wirklich leid.  
Oh Gott, sein Lächeln! Dieser schuldbewusste, bittende Dackelblick!  
Gefühl kann nicht mehr wiedererstehen.  
Er verdreht die Augen und schmunzelt.  
„Schon gut!“

Marti lässt zu, das Jako ihn schnappt und küsst.

Denn, verdammt noch mal, darin ist Jako Experte.


	47. fünfzehnter Februar (Gnade)

Jako tut es wirklich leid. Er bemüht sich, es wieder gut zu machen.  
Marti genießt das, aber ...  
„Jako, es kann doch nicht sein, dass du jedesmal, wenn ich nen hübschen Kerl anschaue, austickst.“   
„Ich weiß“, sagt Jako.

Gefühl, Verstand und Sextrieb sitzen im Kreis auf dem Boden und halten sich an den Händen.  
Sie überlegen gemeinsam, was zu tun ist.  
„Nun“, sagt Verstand, „ich denke, wir sollten die Kirche im Dorf lassen. Eifersucht ist letztendlich doch nur ein Zeichen für Jakos Liebe. Und neueste Psycholgische Forschungen haben ergeben, dass sie uns sozusagen in die Gene geschrieben ist. Sobald bei den prähistorischen Humanoiden eine monogame Paarbildung entstand, war das Konzept der Eifersucht notwendig, um ...“  
„Gnade“, ruft Gefühl, „bitte kein wissenschaftlicher Vortrag! Aber du hast ja recht. Er hat sich entschuldigt und seinen Fehler eingesehen. Lassen wir es dabei bewenden.“  
„Außerdem“, sagt Sextrieb, „hab ich nichts gegen gelegentliche Streits. Versöhnungssex ist ne feine Sache."  
Gefühl und Verstand verdrehen die Augen. Der nun wieder.

„Aber ein bisschen Strafe muss sein“, sagt Gefühl grinsend und sorgt dafür, dass Marti sich auf seinen Mann wirft, um ihn ordentlich durchzukitzeln.  
Solange, bis der jappsend um Gnade fleht.


	48. sechzehnter Februar (Irrsinn)

„Also“, sagt Verstand, „ich bin für Konfrontationstherapie. Damit hat man die besten Erfolge erzielt."

Gefühl schluckt unbehaglich.  
„Konfron ... was genau meint man damit?“

„Nun“, sagt Verstand, „ganz einfach. Mann setzt sich genau dem aus, wovor man solche irrationale Angst hat. Leute, die Angst vor Spinnen haben, bekommen eine Spinne auf die Hand gesetzt, zum Beispiel. Das ganze unter kontrollierten Bedingungen und unter fachkundiger Begleitung.“

Gefühl schaudert.  
„Und im Falle meiner ... also ich meine, Martis Höhenangst?“

„Nun, Marti wird mit der Therapeutin und Jako, dem er am meisten vertraut, auf einen Hohen Turm gehen. Jako wird ihn festhalten. So.“

Gefühl geht in die Knie und schlingt die Arme um sich.  
„Das ist doch verdammter Irrsinn!“  
Er jappst ängstlich.  
„Das halte ich niemals aus!“

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
„War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Alternativ kann Marti auch einfach mit der Höhenangst weiterleben. So schlimm ist das ja nicht.“

Sextrieb hat eine andere Idee.  
Er erinnert sich, als Jako Marti damals vor Jahren mal auf dem Dach verführt hat, war von Höhenangst keine Rede..

Vielleicht sollte man diese Art der Konfrontationstherapie noch einmal in Erwägung ziehen.

Er schaut hinüber zu Verstand und grinst.


	49. siebzehnter Februar (Rauschende Wellen)

Marti schläft.  
Verstand sortiert Eindrücke des Tages, bevor auch er schlafen geht.  
Gefühl dagegen bastelt aus alten Aufnahmen in Martis Gedächtnis, garniert mit ein bisschen Fantasie einen schönen Traum und lässt ihn vor Martis innerem Auge ablaufen.  
Dann legt auch er sich schlafen.

Blaues Meer, die Adria.  
Die Lagune.  
Venedig.  
Der wunderbare Musikabend in jenem Palazzo ... gutes Essen ...  
und dann der Weg mit dem kleinen Boot zurück zum Lido ... dort wartet ihr Hotelzimmer ...  
Das Vaporettoboot verwandelt sich in eine Gondel ...

Oh Gott, rauschende Wellen, die Gondel kentert ...  
Jako versinkt in den Fluten, er taucht nicht wieder auf!  
Marti schreit ...  
Schreit um Hilfe ...  
schreit nach Jako ...

… und erwacht.  
Schweißgebadet und erschrocken schaut er in Jakos Augen. Jako hat ihn geweckt.  
„Marti, was ist los?“  
„Ich habe schlecht geträumt ... du bist ertrunken ...“

Gefühl ist auch erschrocken aus dem Schlaf gefahren.  
Einen Alptraum, nein, dass hatte er nun wirklich nicht geplant.  
Was ist schief gelaufen? Er hat schlampig gearbeitet.  
Er bastelt einen neuen Traum, diesmal passt er besser auf.  
Verstand droht ihm ärgerlich mit dem Finger.

Sextrieb dagegen ist ganz zufrieden. Schließlich hat Marti jetzt einen Grund, dass er sich ganz eng an Jako ankuscheln muss, um wieder einschlafen zu können.


	50. achtzehnter Febraur (Tausend mal berührt)

Ein kleines bisschen Traurigkeit.  
Aber auch Aufregung.  
Freude auf etwas neues.

Ja, Gefühl empfindet oft zwiespältig in solchen Situationen.  
Wenn etwas zu Ende geht.  
Etwas, das gut war. Das Freude geschenkt hat. Wärme. Sinnlichkeit.  
Etwas, was jeden Tag im seinem Leben für Marti da war ...

Gefühl seufzt.  
Marti hat ihn geliebt.  
Und nun ist es vorüber.  
Wen so etwas kaputt geht und in Scherben liegt, dann ist das eben schmerzhaft. Gefühl kann nicht anders, er trauert ein bisschen.

Andererseits gibt es eben auch die Vorfreude. Auf das neue, was dann kommt.  
Es bringt neue Farbe in den Alltag, einen neuen Touch in jeden, gerade anbrechenden Tag.  
Die Trauer um den, der war, mischt sich mit der Freude auf den, der kommt.

Nun, es gibt auch Alternativen, der kleine zum Beispiel, mit dem frechen Spruch.  
Oder der schlanke, Hohe, aus dem Büro.  
Aber die sind eben nicht der Eine.  
Der für jeden Tag. Der jeden Morgen in einen guten Morgen wandelt.

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
Er versteht den ganzen Wirbel nicht.  
Ist doch nichts besonderes, so was passiert alle Tage.  
Wenn man etwas tausendmal berührt. Irgendwann geht es kaputt.

Ist doch nur Martis Kaffeebecher, der hier zerschellt auf den Küchenfliesen liegt!


	51. neunzehnter Februar (Blutrot)

Blutrot.  
Oh Mann, sieht das heiß aus.  
Rot wie Blut, weiß wie Schnee und Schwarz wie Ebenholz ... Nun, nicht ganz, eher dunkelbraun wie Nussbaumholz.  
Sooo sexy.  
Gefühl ist begeistert. Sextrieb auch. Aber Hallo.  
Sinnliche Dinge gefallen ihm, selbst dann, wenn es vordergründig erst mal nicht um Sex geht, und sie außerhalb des Schlafzimmers passieren.  
Und, nun ja, man weiß ja, dass manchmal eins zum anderen führt ... Sextrieb leckt sich die Lippen.

Verstand muss zu geben, dass diese Zusammenstellung nun mal einfach gut ist. Wenn man es wissenschaftlich betrachtet, besteht das Objekt der Begierde ganz aus Hell- Dunkel – Kontrasten, die das ästhetische Empfinden des Menschen ansprechen.  
Bildkompositorisch ein voller Erfolg, ein gelungenes Kunstwerk.

Marti seufzt. Voller Verlangen.  
Hungrig.  
Nach diesem sinnlichen Vergnügen.  
Sehnsüchtig.  
Aber er muss warten. Bis Jako bei ihm ist.  
Oder sollte er schon mal ohne ihn beginnen ...?  
Allein bei dem Gedanken wird er rot und schämt sich.

Nein, das gehört sich nicht.  
Er hat schon Tee gemacht und die Ungeduld steigt.

Schließlich klappert die Tür und Jako ist von seinem Spaziergang zurück.

Rot wie Blut, weiß wie Schnee und dunkelbraun wie Nussbaumholz.  
Marti strahlt.  
Nun kann das Ziel seiner Sehnsucht endlich vernascht werden.

Die prachtvolle Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte.


	52. zwanzigster Februar (Pflege)

„Wir müssen uns um sie kümmern“, sagt Verstand.  
„Auf jeden Fall“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Laaaaangweilig“, mault Sextrieb, haut sich auf sein Sofa und pennt ein.

„Wir müssen für sie einkaufen. Die Wäsche machen. Und abwaschen. Und Jako kann abends für sie mitkochen“, sagt Verstand.  
„Aber wir müssen auch einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen, ihr die Langeweile Vertreiben. Vielleicht lesen wir ihr vor. Oder spielen ihr ein bisschen auf der Gitarre vor."

Verstand und Gefühl haben wieder einmal unterschiedliche Prioritäten.  
Das ist nicht schlimm, denn sie wissen, dass der jeweils andere eben einen anderen Aufgabenbereich hat und seinen Job gut macht.  
Daher streiten sie sich auch nicht darum, sondern ergänzen sich einfach.

Schließlich ist das wichtigste, dass Frau Lindner, die liebe alte Nachbarin, Pflege bekommt. Sie ist ausgerutscht und hat sich einen Knöchel verrenkt. Jetzt trägt sie eine Schiene und kann nicht laufen.  
Sie hat schon so viel für die Fischers getan und hat immer ein offenes Ohr für sie, so dass jetzt völlig klar ist, dass ihr geholfen wird, wo es nur geht.

Versand und Gefühl gegen sich High Five.  
„Gemeinsam packen wir das, oder?“, fragt Verstand.  
„Klar“, sagt Gefühl und grinst zufrieden.


	53. einundzwanzigster Februar (Hütte)

Marti schläft.

„Platz ist in der kleinsten Hütte, wenn man ihn schafft“, sagt Verstand und beginnt, in Martis Kopf aufzuräumen.  
Alte Gedanken, die keiner mehr braucht.  
Weg damit.  
Unnützes Wissen, vor langer Zeit angesammelt, nie wieder benutzt.  
Ab in den Müll.  
Neu gelerntes.  
Feinsortieren, polieren. Es einsortieren, so dass es zum jederzeitigen Gebrauch griffbereit liegt.

Gefühl macht es ähnlich.  
Ein paar angestaubte Ängste wollen aus einer Truhe quellen. Schnell den Deckel fest drauf, sie sollen bleiben, wo sie sind.  
Ein paar kaum benutzte Gefühle ... weg damit ... nein, das hier nicht. Das duftet nach Meer und Strand, Urlaub, Sonnenöl und Jako.

Marti träumt von ihrem letzten Urlaub, lächelt glücklich im Schlaf ...  
Dieser Traum entwickelt sich so, dass Sextrieb im Laufe der Nacht ein paar kleine erotische Augenblicke seiner Sammlung hinzufügen kann. Geträumte zwar, aber das macht sie nicht minder wertvoll.

Gegen Morgen ist die Arbeit geschafft.

Als Marti erwacht, ist er nicht ausgeschlafen.  
„Was ist los, du siehst so verpennt aus“, fragt Jako.  
„Weiß nicht, hab so viel durcheinander geträumt heute Nacht.“  
Marti grinst anzüglich.  
„Waren auch ein paar schöne Träume dabei ...“  
Und er streckt sich zu seinem Schatz und küsst ihn verlangend auf die wunderschönen Lippen.


	54. zweiundzwanzigster Februar (Beobachtungen)

Die Katze Midnight liegt in ihrem Körbchen und schläft.  
Manchmal zuckt ihr linkes Ohr.  
Ab und an zucken auch die Pfoten, als würde sie rennen. Vielleicht träumt sie von der Mäusejagt?

„Ach nein, vermutlich nicht, Midnight ist eine Wohnungskatze und hat noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Maus gesehen“, sagt Verstand.

Gefühl verdreht genervt die Augen.  
„Sag mal, wolltest du nicht schlafen?“  
Verstand verschränkt eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Willst mich wohl loswerden, oder?“

Midnight zuckt mit der Schwanzspitze.  
Gefühl seufzt hingerissen.  
„Weißt du“, sagt er zu seinem Kumpel, „Ich schaue der Katze beim Schlafen zu. Das sind äußerst interessante Beobachtungen. Ich bin ganz vernarrt. Sie ist einfach niedlich ... Und sich dann vorzustellen, was sie träumt macht einfach nur Spaß. Und dann kommst du daher mit Fakten. Manchmal gehst du mir echt auf die Nerven.“

Verstand ist beleidigt.  
Er dreht sich um und stapft davon.  
Dann eben nicht, denkt er.

Gefühl bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er löst sich von dem niedlichen Anblick und geht ihm hinterher.  
„Tut mir leid, habs nicht so gemeint“, sagt er.

Verstand lächelt. Dann liegen sie sich in den Armen.  
Sie wissen, Marti funktioniert nur, wenn sie beide zusammenarbeiten.


	55. dreiundzwanzigster Februar (Genie und Wahnsinn)

Wir befinden uns in Martis Kopf im Jahre 20.. n.Chr. Der ganze Kopf ist von rationalem Denken besetzt. Ganz Gallien? Äh ... ich meine ... der ganze Kopf? Nein! Ein von unbeugsamen Verrücktheiten bevölkerter Verstand hört nicht auf, der Vernunft Widerstand zu leisten.

Heute ist einer jener Tage, an denen sich zeigt, dass Verstand als kleines Kind in den Topf mit dem Schabernack gefallen ist.  
Marti bringt mal wieder alle zum Lachen.  
Einfach indem er Marti ist.

Verstand hat immer wieder Aussetzen, in denen er wild herumspringt und lacht; in denen er Blödsinn erzählt; Scherze macht;  
Gefühl hat seine liebe Mühe, mitzuhalten und einigermaßen das Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

Naj aber eigentlich ist das ganz schön so.  
Martis Fröhlichkeit, die hat damals auch zu den ersten Dingen gehört, in die Jako sich verliebt hat.  
Und er liebt es bis heute.  
Genie und Wahnsinn, das ist, was seine Freunde an ihm mögen.  
Und was ihm blitzschnell auch die Herzen von Leuten erobert, die ihn bis dahin noch nicht kannten.

Gefühl schaut Verstand beim Verrücktsein zu und denkt: Diese Kombination, die ist echt einmalig.  
So einen wie unseren Marti gib es nicht noch einmal.

Er grinst zufrieden und lässt sich von Verstands nächster Lachsalve anstecken.


	56. vierundzwanzigster Februar (Geisterhaft)

Marti ist auf dem Weg vom Studio nach Hause.  
Die drei Freunde lümmeln sich gemütlich rum, Verstand sitzt mir überschlagenen Beinen im Kommandosessel, Verstand kuschelt sich in seinen Sessel, Sextrieb flezt auf seinem Sofa.  
Gemeinsam schauen sie auf den Bildschirm, der ihnen zeigt, was Marti sieht.

Es schneit.  
Die ganze Stadt liegt in geisterhaftem Weiß, bettfederdicke Flocke fallen in dichtem Wirbel.

Schnee besteht aus feinen Eiskristallen und ist die häufigste Form des festen Niederschlags, denkt Verstand. Die gleichmäßige Struktur ihrer Kristallbildung ist ausgesprochen ästhetisch.  
Das Weiß des frisch gefallenen Schnees impliziert in den Menschen etwas von Reinheit und Unschuld.  
Dabei ist er doch nichts als gefrorenes Wasser.  
Aber, naja, zugegebenermaßen ganz schön...

Schnee! Quietscht Gefühl.  
Alles sieht aus wie ein Wintermärchen, soooo romantisch!  
Und Schneeballschlachten!  
Und Rodeln!  
Und Schneemänner bauen!  
Und hinterher heiße Schokolade auf dem kuscheligen Sofa...

Ja genau, sagt Sextrieb.  
Schnee macht die Hände kalt. Und die Wangen rot.  
Und im Schnee rumstapfen macht kalte Füße.  
Da braucht man hinterher viel Wärme.  
Heiße Schokolade geht da gut.  
Aber Sex geht noch besser!  
Regt die Durchblutung an, und dann wird einem warm, Holla die Waldfee!

Na wie auch immer, Marti freut sich auf alle Aspekte eines verschneiten Wochenendes.


	57. fünfundzwanzigster Februar (Zwischen den Stühlen)

Marti und Jako sind dabei, eine kleine Party mit ein paar Freunden vorzubereiten.  
Kein besonderer Anlass, einfach nur so. Bisschen Musik machen, quatschen, was trinken, gutes Essen. Für letzteres sorgt Felix.

Jetzt sind die beiden dabei, Getränke aus dem Keller zu holen.  
Der Kellerverschlag ist eng und klein und voll gestellt.  
Regale, Kisten mit Krimskrams, Klappstühle. Die sind im Sommer ganz praktisch für Partys im Hof.  
Mittendrin liegt eine alte Matratze.

Sextrieb seht die Matratze und springt auf.  
Sex im Keller?  
Warum nicht, muss ja nicht immer das Bett sein ...  
Er beginnt, richtig aufzudrehen.  
Marti beginnt, sich an Jako zu schmiegen.  
„Hey, Schatz, wir sind ganz allein hier ...“  
Er küsst ihn sanft, dann verlangender ...

Sextrieb reibt sich die Hände.

Es dauert nicht lange, da liegen sie auf der Matratze, streicheln sich, küssen sich, Martis Hände gleiten in Jakos Hose ... Jakos Hände kneten Martis Hintern, seine Zähne knabbern an Martis Hals, fahren durch Martis Haar, zerstrubbeln es. Marti stöhnt.  
Und schließlich lieben sie sich, wild und heiß, beißen sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu sein.

Sie lieben sich, zwischen den Regalen; zwischen den Kisten mit dem alten Zeug, zwischen den Konservendosen, zwischen Schneeschippe und Hofbesen, zwischen den Stühlen ...


	58. sechsundzwanzigster Februar (Und dann warst du da)

Sie kuscheln auf dem Sofa und schauen sich Hochzeitsfotos an.  
Martis Herz klopft schnell, denn die Tatsache, dass dieser wunderbare Mann zu ihm „Ja“ gesagt hat, erfüllt ihn immer noch mit Staunen.

„Ich weiß noch genau, wie aufgeregt ich war. Rick hat uns gefahren, und dann stieg ich aus dem Auto, und dann warst du da ... und du sahst so wunderschön aus. Es hat mir den Atem verschlagen.“

Jako küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

Gefühl zittert leicht. Die Erinnerung daran überwältigt ihn. Es war SEIN Tag gewesen. Der Tag, an dem er, allein er, alles in Marti ausfüllte.  
Er hatte damals gewusst, dass Jako der Mann fürs Leben ist.  
Er weiß es noch heute.  
Er wird dafür sorgen, dass es immer so bleibt.  
Diese Entscheidung hat er getroffen, ganz ohne seine beiden Kumpel.

Sextrieb grinst.  
Er ist damit super zufrieden. Jako ist ein heißer Typ, und, Holla, Sextrieb fährt total auf ihn ab.  
„Wenn ichs recht bedenke“, sagt er heiser, „dann könnte ich schon wieder ...“

Verstand nickt.  
Liebe ist wichtig für die Gesundheit, wenn man den richtigen Partner hat, und Jako ist der richtige, daran ist gar nicht zu zweifeln.

Gefühl strahlt und drückt sie beide an sich.


	59. siebenundzwanzigster Februar (Beule)

„Au, verdammt!“  
Marti hat sich den Kopf an der Küchenschranktür gestoßen.  
Er hält sich die schmerzende Stelle und jammert.  
Jako öffnet den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, fährt Marti ihn an:  
„Wehe, du sagst jetzt: ich habs doch gleich gesagt!“  
Jako grinst und antwortet:  
„Ich habs doch gleich gesagt!“, während er Marti ein Kühlpack reicht.  
Marti wirft mit dem Geschirrtuch nach ihm, das er in den Händen hält und schimpft:  
„Alter, you go me animaly on the cookie!“

Jako bricht in einen Lachanfall aus:  
„Nicht mal mit ner heftigen Beule kannst du aufhören, zu blödeln?“  
Marti schaut ihn finster an, doch dann muss er auch lachen.

Verstand kichert vor sich hin. Er ist wieder in Schabernacklaune, und da kann ihn selbst so ein mächtiger Wums nicht von abbringen.  
Während also Gefühl schmerzvoll zusammengekauert in seinem Sessel sitzt und sich, wie Marti, den Kopf hält, dreht Verstand voll auf.  
Er schüttet Kichern und Lachen aus, großzügig, und bald ist alles halb so schlimm.

Sextrieb kommt daher geschlendert.  
„Lass mich mal übernehmen. Die beiden sind eh gerade in Stimmung. Und Endorphine und so verjagen die Schmerzen.“  
Verstand grinst und nickt.

Und Sextrieb legt los.


	60. achtundzwanzigster Februar (Für immer)

Verstand sitzt ruhig in Kommandosessel und träumt vor sich hin.  
Er schwelgt in Erinnerungen.  
An den Tag, als Jako Marti den Heiratsantrag machte.

Damals war ihre Beziehung noch jung, doch schon damals hatte Marti klargemacht, dass er sich Jako unterordnen und ihm gehorchen wollte.  
Gefühl hatte dafür gesorgt.  
Sextrieb hatte begeistert zugestimmt.  
Verstand hatte das alles zuerst gar nicht so ernst genommen.

Doch dann kam der Antrag.Und er hatte zu seinem größten Erstaunen gesehen, dass seine beiden Kumpel sich total einig waren.

Sextrieb hatte aufgeregt die Lehne des Kommandosessels umklammert, war auf und ab gehüpft und hatte „ja, ja , ja!“ gerufen.

Gefühl hatte sich mitten in den Raum gekniet und ebenfalls strahlend „Ja!“ gesagt.

Beide hatten ihn, Verstand, erwartungsvoll angesehen.  
Der hatte wiederum beide Kumpel angeschaut

„Leute, euch ist schon klar, wenn wir jetzt ja sagen, dann ist das für immer?  
Dann ist auch das mit dem Gehorchen für immer?“

Gefühl und Sextrieb hatten eifrig genickt. Ja, das war ihnen klar. Und sie wollten das, ohne wenn und aber. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Okay“, sagte er deswegen, „ich werde schon auf euch aufpassen.“

Marti hatte Ja gesagt, und nicht einen einzigen Tag bereut.


	61. erster März (Das Handtuch werfen)

Jako ist müde. Über die Maßen müde. Marti hat ihm schon den ersten Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt. Aber das hat nicht geholfen. Jako sitzt unausgeschlafen und völlig verquollen am Frühstückstisch.  
Marti schmunzelt.  
Nun, es ist eben spät geworden gestern Abend.  
Wenn Jako so müde ist, wird er grummelig und ungerecht. Er motzt Marti an. Jetzt schmunzelt Marti nicht mehr, sondern seufzt.  
Er muss Jako munter bekommen, muss seinen Kreislauf in Gang bekommen, damit der Morgen nicht zu ungemütlich wird. Also überlegt er fieberhaft, was er tun könnte.  
Schließlich nimmt er ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und schiebt ihn in Richtung Bad.  
"Duschen! Jetzt!"  
Wenn Marti so bestimmend auftritt, was selten vorkommt, spurt Jako. Ist besser so. Als er schließlich nackt und frisch geduscht im Bad steht, ruft Sextrieb in Martis Kopf:  
"Und jetzt Handtuchschlacht! Das weckt die Lebensgeister."  
Gefühl nickt begeistert.  
Verstand hängt selber noch müde über der ersten Tasse Kaffee, so dass er nicht mitbekommt, was die beiden da treiben.  
Und so kommt es, dass Marti in Kampfstellung geht.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragt Jako.  
"Das Handtuch werfen", sagt Marti grinsend.  
Kurze Zeit später ist die Schlacht in vollem Gange  
Und Jako ist wach und gut gelaunt.


	62. zweiter März (Feuer fangen)

Dieser Blick.  
Gefühl seufzt. Wenn Jako Marti so anschaut ... Oh Mann, wenn wir nicht längst in ihn verliebt wären, denkt Gefühl, dann würden wir jetzt Feuer fangen.  
Aber Hallo.

Dieser Blick, der so unter die Haut geht, dass Gefühl mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Munde im Raum steht und nicht anders kann, als zu starren.

Dieser Blick, der Verstand davon abhält, rational zu denken, und ihn dazu bringt, alle Systeme auf Notstrom zu schalten und nur noch die vegetativen Körperfunktionen und intinktgesteuerten Verhaltensweisen ablaufen zu lassen.

Dieser Blick, der Sextrieb von seinem Sofa reißt und dafür sorgt, dass er die Schleusen öffnet, so dass die Sex- Hormone alles überfluten.  
Der ihn regelrecht sabbern lässt.  
Ihn zu Hochform auflaufen lässt.

Dieser Blick, der darin gipfelt, dass Marti und Jako am Ende nur noch ein ineinander verschlungenes Knäuel sind, heiß, verschwitzt, keuchend, überwältigt von Lust, Leidenschaft, Liebe. Die Herzen wild pochend, das Blut pulsierend; die Hände suchend und findend, die Lippen saugend, knabbernd, küssend.  
Die Stimme Urlaute ausstoßend, schreiend, stöhnend, nicht in der Lage, etwas in irgendeiner der bekannten Sprachen der Welt zu artikulieren.

Ja, dieser Blick sorgt letztendlich dafür, dass sie beide Feuer fangen.  
Denn er ist so verdammt heiß.


	63. dritter März (Aufmerksam)

Aufmerksam versucht Marti herauszubekommen, was Jako für Kummer hat.

Verstand beobachtet Jako. Er versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Irgendwas muss vorgefallen sein, denn Jako läuft den ganzen Nachmittag schon mit hängendem Kopf herum.  
Verstand überlegt. Eigentlich hatte Jako mit Felix an einem neuen Song herumbasteln wollen. Aber er war nur kurz oben gewesen und seitdem ... ist er so schlecht drauf.

Gefühl spürt, dass Jakos Herz in einem Dornbusch liegt. So geht das nicht weiter.

„Wir müssen Jako trösten“, sagt er. „Er hat Kummer, und Marti will ihm helfen. Für ihn da sein. Aber das kann er nur, wenn er weiß, was los ist. Also was tun wir, damit Jako uns sein Herz ausschüttet?“  
„In den Arm nehmen. Dabei werden Oxytocin und ein paar Endorphine freigesetzt, und dann ...“  
„Jaja“, sagt Gefühl, „sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich unterbreche, aber du musst keinen Vortrag halten, okay?“

Und während Verstand und Gefühl noch diskutieren, hat Sextrieb sich an den Steuerpult geschwungen und veranlasst, dass Marti Jako knuddelt.

Und siehe da, der knuddelt zurück, und dann kullern ein paar Tränen, und Jako rückt endlich mit der Sprache raus, was eigentlich vorgefallen ist:  
Jako hat sich mit Felix gestritten.


	64. vierter März (Ausflug)

Es geht Jako nicht gut. Den ganzen Tag läuft er mit hängendem Kopf durch die Wohnung.  
Aber mit Felix reden will er auch nicht.  
Marti redet mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein.

Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb hocken mal wieder im Kreis und halten Kriegsrat.  
„Wir müssen ihn dazu kriegen, mit Felix zu reden“, sagt Verstand, „Alles andere bringt nichts. Wenn sie sich gestritten haben, gibt es dafür einen Grund. Und den müssen sie bereinigen. Probleme kann man lösen, Meinungsverschiedenheiten in den Griff bekommen.“

„Ich versteh aber, dass es ihm schwerfällt. Wenn sie sich angeschrien haben. Und er noch wütend ist“, sagt Gefühl. „Ist blöd, aber ich verstehs.“

„Ich kann hier nicht helfen", sagt Sextrieb und haut sich aufs Sofa.

„Lass uns morgen einfach mit Jako einen Ausflug machen“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Was? Wieso?“, fragt Verstand.  
„Damit er ein bisschen runterkommt. Mit weniger Wut im Bauch ist es leichter, zu reden.“  
„Hast ja recht. Klar, das sollten wir tun.“

Und so beginnt Marti, einen Ausflug zu planen. Mit dem Auto, zwei Stunden Fahrt, an den Senftenberger See. Da ist es schön, frische klare Märzluft, Picknick ... ja, das wird helfen.

Marti pfeift zufrieden vor sich hin.


	65. fünfter März (Vanille)

Der frühe März zaubert einen wunderbaren Frühlingstag.  
Marti hat einen Picknickrucksack gepackt.  
Sie leihen sich Fahrräder und machen eine Radtour um den See.

Auf der anderen Seeseite wird die Decke ausgebreitet und gepicknickt. Es ist wunderschön.  
Beim Weiterfahren kommen sie an einer Eisdiele vorbei, die aufgrund des herrlichen Wetters schon geöffnet hat.  
Marti schaut Jako mit bettelndem Welpenblick an, und der kann nicht widerstehen: er gibt seine Erlaubnis, und nun stehen sie beide vor der Eistheke.

„Mindestens dreißig Sorten“, sagt Verstand. "Da heißt es, abzuwägen und in Ruhe auszusuchen.“

„Blödsinn“, ruft Gefühl. „Ich will Vanille!“

„Aber...“

„Vanille, Vanille, Vanille! Kansste sagen, was du willst, aber das mag ich am liebsten!“

„Jaaaa“, sagt Sextrieb gedehnt. „Ich auch, weil Jako irgendwie ein bisschen nach Vanille duftet, und Vanilleeis schmeckt so, wie Jako riecht ...“

„Ihr seid bekloppt, ihr zwei“, sagt Verstand. „Aber von mir aus....“

Also bestellt Marti zwei Kugeln Vanilleeis. Es schmeckt herrlich.  
Während er es von Herzen genießt, schaut er mit Argusaugen zu, wie Jakos Zunge sinnlich über dessen Heidelbeer-Karamell-Eis schleckt ...

... und obwohl Eis ja eigentlich kühlen sollte, wird ihm warm.

Er schließt die Augen, und die ganze Welt schmeckt nach Vanille.


	66. sechster März (Betrüger)

Der Montag Morgen ist ein Betrüger.  
Denn als Jako kurz aufsteht, weil er ins Badezimmer muss, wähnen sich die drei Freunde noch in schönster Sonntagsruhe.

Verstand schreckt nur kurz hoch, denkt dann „schlafen!“ und pennt sofort weiter.

Gefühl kuschelt sich tief in die Kissen und denkt: „Ausschlafen! Wie schön! Ich liebe Sonntage!“  
Dann schnuppert er ein bisschen Jakos Duft, der sich in dessen weichem Kissen ausbreitet. Er genießt die Aussicht auf frühstücken; Zeit haben; in der Frühlingssonne spazieren gehen.  
Er merkt nicht, dass der Montag Morgen ihn mit den Resten von einem schönen Traum einlullt, während er darauf lauert, alle und jeden aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen: Kühl, trüb und verregnet.

Sextrieb ist ein bisschen wach. Nun, eher halb wach. Er macht Pläne. Den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, na, das lassen die anderen wieder nicht zu, aber so ein paar nette Sachen mit Jako im Bett, das wird schön ...

Dann klingelt der Wecker.  
Alle drei schrecken hoch.

Nichts ist schön. Sie müssen aufstehen, hinein in den kalten , viel zu frühen Morgen.  
Und der Streit zwischen Jako und Felix, verdammt, der schwelt ja auch immer noch.

Der Montag morgen grinst fies.


	67. siebenter März (Untergrund)

Der Tag war nicht gut.  
Nicht so richtig.  
Irgendwie ...

Marti hat gemeinsam mit Jako gefrühstückt. Gefühl ist von Jakos sanften Küsschen dahingeschmolzen.

Marti hat Jako von der Uni abgeholt. Gefühl hat nach Küsschen gebettelt und bekommen.  
Aber er hat Jakos traurigen Blick gesehen.

Gefühl und Sextrieb haben Hand in Hand versucht, Jako auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Na, ein bisschen ist es gelungen, um ehrlich zu sein, er war sehr leidenschaftlich vorhin, hitzig, fast ein bisschen grob ...  
Gefühl mag das durchaus, aber es hat sich angefühlt, als käme das nicht von Jakos Liebe zu Marti, sondern weil der Frust raus müsse, der Frust wegen ...

Später haben sie einen Film geschaut. Ein spannender Thriller, aber Gefühl war von der Sorge um Jako so abgelenkt, dass er nichts mitbekommen hat.

Verstand schaut sich das ganze an und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
„Hör mal, Gefühl“, sagt er, „Wir müssen was unternehmen. Das kann doch nicht so weitergehen.“  
Gefühl zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Jako und Felix haben immer noch nicht geredet. Keine Ahnung, wie wir sie dazu bringen sollen.“  
Verstand weiß es auch nicht.

Na jedenfalls ... egal, wie sehr sie versuchen, Jako abzulenken, der Streit schwelt die ganze Zeit im Untergrund.


	68. achter März (Kurios)

Gefühl hat die Nase gestrichen voll.  
Jako stellt sich an wie eine Diva. Hat immer noch nicht mit Felix geredet.  
"Langsam aber sicher", sagt Gefühl, "reicht es mir. Ich bin ernsthaft sauer. Verdammt nochmal, sieht er denn nicht, wie Marti unter seiner schlechten Laune leidet?“

Verstand nickt. Er wendet sich an Sextrieb.  
"Hör mal, Kumpel, du musst bitte in den Streik treten. Solange, bis Jako endlich mit Felix gesprochen und den Streit aus der Welt geschafft hat."  
Sextrieb nickt und rollt sich auf sein Sofa.

Verstand nickt Gefühl zu.  
„Und wir beide,“ sagt er, „wir nehmen das jetzt in die Hand. Wenn es anders nicht geht, müssen wir Marti dazu bringen, zu drastischeren Mitteln zu greifen und mal ordentlich auf den Tisch zu hauen.“  
Wenn es darauf ankommt, kann Marti das nämlich durchaus.  
Er baut sich vor Jako auf und sagt:  
„Also Freundchen, wenn du nicht heute noch mit Felix redest, dann lege ich dich übers Knie und versohle dir den Hintern. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“  
Jako muss grinsen über seine Kleinen.

Doch, auch wenn es kurios erscheinen mag, er funktioniert. Einen Augenblick später trabt er die Treppe hoch und klingelt bei Felix.

Kurios.  
Aber offensichtlich wirksam.


	69. neunter März (Nebelschwaden)

Der Streit ist verflogen.  
Der Kummer, der Ärger ... nur noch Nebelschwaden, die in der Sonne vergehen.  
Jako hat sich mit Felix ausgesprochen, sie haben sich umarmt.  
Jako ist wieder glücklich.

„Na also“, sagt Gefühl. „Das haben wir doch hinbekommen. Hin und wieder müssen wir halt auch mal streng sein.“  
Er schaut seine beiden Kumpels an.  
„Obwohl", sagt er, „obwohl mir das überhaupt nicht liegt. Ich mag es nicht, Jako zurechtzuweisen. Das bin nicht ich.“  
„Nun“, sagt Verstand, „auch wenn es ab und zu mal nötig ist, und Jako uns das nicht übel nimmt, im Gegenteil. Aber du hast recht, im Grunde mag ich das auch nicht.“  
„Geht mir genau so“, mischt sich Sextrieb ein. „Ich will... bitte...“

Jako sitzt auf dem Sofa und hat irgendein Fachbuch vor der Nase.  
Marti geht zu ihm und nimmt ihm das Buch aus der Hand.  
Er kniet sich vor seinen Mann auf den Boden und legt seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoss.  
Jako beginnt, sanft Martis Kopf zu kraulen.

„Ja", sagt Gefühl. „Das ist unser Platz im Leben. So ist das gut.“  
Verstand nickt, wenngleich verhalten, aber doch entschlossen.  
Sextrieb strahlt zufrieden.

Keine Nebelschwaden mehr.


	70. zehnter März (Freud und Leid)

„Gut, dass alles wieder in Butter ist“, sagt Gefühl, "ich habe heute Bock auf einen richtig schönen Abend. Mit Jako und ein paar Freunden was trinken gehen. Spaß haben. Das wird gut.“

„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „in den letzten Tagen haben wir ganz schön gelitten.“

„Stimmt“, sagt Gefühl, „ich war es echt leid, das Leid.“ Und er grinst.

Sextrieb gibt nun auch seine Senf dazu.  
„Ja, so eine Streiterei, und dann die schlechte Laune, und das Traurig sein. Alles verfickter Kackdreck.“

„Meine Güte, kannst du bitte mal aufhören zu fluchen? Das bin ich nämlich auch leid!“, motzt Verstand.

Sextrieb grinst.  
„Ihr redet von Leid, ich rede von Freud. Wenn du dich über mein Fluchen aufregst, möchte ich nämlich mal Sigmund Freud zitieren: 'Derjenige, der zum ersten Mal anstatt eines Speeres ein Schimpfwort benutzte, war der Begründer der Zivilisation.' So, und nun sag noch mal was dagegen. Ha!“

Sextrieb schaut triumphierend in die Runde.  
Verstand und Gefühl schauen sich an und lachen lauthals los.  
Sextrieb schaut einen Moment verblüfft, dann lacht auch er.

Ja, denkt er, wir drei haben schon ne Menge zusammen durchgestanden.  
Freud und Leid.  
Und gemeinsam schaffen wir das auch weiterhin.


	71. elfter März (Kritik)

„Mann“, schnauzt Sextrieb, „ich kann machen, was ich will, immer habt ihr was zu meckern. Egal, was ich tue, immer hagelt es Kritik von euch beiden. Das geht mir echt auf den Keks!“

Gefühl zuckt mit den Schulter.  
„Niemand bestreitet hier, dass du einen guten Job machst. Jetzt mach mal halblang, ja? Ich bin hier zuständig für die Liebe, und die ist stark zwischen Marti und Jako, und du hast daran maßgeblichen Anteil. Nur ...“

„Was!“, mault Sextrieb.

Jetzt mischt sich auch Verstand ein.  
„Ein ausgeglichenes Sexleben ist wichtig für die seelische Gesundheit. Ich könnte euch dazu einen Vortrag halten...“  
„Ne lass mal“, sagt Gefühl und verdreht erschrocken die Augen.  
„Wir glauben es dir auch so!“  
„Jedenfalls ... ja, du machst nen guten Job. Nur...“

Gefühl und Verstand schauen sich an und sagen synchron:  
„Dein Timing ist Scheiße!“

Sextrieb wird knallrot.  
Nun, vielleicht haben sie recht.  
Marti steht heute ein Tag mit knallharten Vertragsverhandlungen bevor, es geht um Räumlichkeiten mit Tonstudios und Büros, die er übernehmen will, um sein eigenes Synchronstudio aufzubauen ...

Und ausgerechnet heute Morgen hat Sextrieb voll aufgedreht.  
Ja, er gibt zu, da war die Kritik der beiden Freunde wohl berechtigt.


	72. zwölfter Mai (Der Schwindel fliegt auf)

Gestern hat alles geklappt. Marti hat mit Jako bis tief in die Nacht gefeiert.  
Als er erwacht, ist es neun Uhr. Er hat keine Lust, aufzustehen, weiß aber, dass Jako ihn gleich gnadenlos aus dem Bett schmeißen wird, da sie noch jede Menge Papierkram durchgehen wollen.  
Er greift Jakos Handy von dessen Nachttisch und stellt die Uhrzeit auf sieben Uhr.  
Dann kuschelt er sich wieder ein.

„Das wird später Ärger geben“, sagt Gefühl grinsend. „Aber egal, erst mal können wir ausschlafen. Alles andere können wir dann später bewältigen.“  
Verstand ist sauer. „Das ist keine gute Idee, ihr wisst doch: wenn uns durch Verpeiltheit Fehler passieren, ist Jako ziemlich gnädig. Aber wenn wir absichtlich Mist bauen, reagiert er ganz schön sauer. Und das hier ... das wird nicht bei einem spielerisch versohlte Hintern bleiben. Das gibt mindestens eine Woche Hausarrest.“

Gefühl seufzt. „Hast ja recht.“

Marti will sich aufrappeln, um das Handy wieder richtig einzustellen, da ist Jako erwacht und schaut nach der Uhrzeit. Er zieht die Stirn in Falten, streckt sich und geht in Richtung Bad.  
Dort hängt eine Uhr.  
Scheiße, jetzt fliegt der Schwindel auf.

Da hört Marti ihn auch schon zornig rufen:  
„Marti Fischer!“


	73. dreizehnter März (Gesund)

„Die Aktion von gestern war einfach saudämlich“, sagt Verstand und ist reichlich angefressen.  
„Jetzt sieh zu, wie du das wieder hinbiegst.“

Gefühl guckt beleidigt.

Sextrieb poliert seine Fingernägel und guckt unschuldig. Er hat das ganze nicht verbockt, aber er findet die Strafe gar nicht so dramatisch ...

Marti hat Hausarrest. Zwar nur zwei Tage, gestern und heute. Aber die habens in sich. Kein Handy, kein Laptop, keine Musik.  
Und sobald er von der Arbeit zurück ist, und nichts zu tun ist, Hausarbeit oder Sachen für den Job oder so, muss er im Wohnzimmer knien.

Wann immer Jako an im Wohnzimmer ist, streicht er ihm über das Haar, beugt sich zu ihm, gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Verstand hat sich nach all den Jahren daran gewöhnt, und irgendwie ist es okay für ihn, aber ... manchmal regt er sich immer noch darüber aus.  
„Das wir das mit uns machen lassen ... das ist doch nicht gesund!“

„Blödsinn“, motzt Gefühl.  
„Marti ist so ausgeglichen und zufrieden wie kein anderer. Er fühlt sich in jeder einzelnen Sekunde geliebt! Also!“

Verstand seufzt.  
„Hast ja recht.“

„Klar“, mischt sich Sextrieb ein.  
„Ich finde das sexy.“  
War ja klar.


	74. vierzehnter März (Licht und Schatten)

Gefühl und Verstand sind komplett gestresst. Sie haben Sextrieb schlafen geschickt, der ist jetzt nicht zu gebrauchen.  
Aber sie waren heute noch mal unter Dauerstress.  
Marti hat die letzten Unterschriften geleistet.  
Die Räumlichkeiten stehen.  
Die Technik ist auch bestellt.  
Erste Verträge mit freien Mitarbeitern geschlossen.  
Alles Läuft.

Jetzt ist Feierabend und Verstand legt stöhnend und ächzend die Füße hoch.  
Gefühl hat sich bei den Entscheidungen zurückgehalten, er hat begriffen, dass sein Einfluss in solchen Momenten eher kontraproduktiv ist.  
„Solch ein Start in etwas Neues bringt immer Licht und Schatten mit sich“, sagt er.  
„Birgt ein Risiko, ist aber auch voller Verheißung.“  
„Weißt du noch, wie wir mitgefiebert haben, als Jakob und Felix ihr Musiklabel gegründet haben?“  
„Oh ja“, sagt Gefühl, „ich war wochenlang fix und fertig.“  
Verstand grinst.

Gefühl beginnt, ihn zu verwöhnen. Er lässt angenehme Musik laufen, dimmt das Licht ein bisschen.  
Und er mixt ihm einen köstlichen Cocktail aus Zuversicht, Hoffnung und überschäumender Freude.

Marti springt wie ein Welpe in der Wohnung herum, ist kaum zu bremsen.  
Jako sucht sein Portemonnaie, sie wollen Essen gehen und darauf anstoßen.

Noch bevor er es gefunden hat, hat Marti ihn mit einem Wirbelsturm aus Küssen überfallen.


	75. fünfzehnter März (Aussichtslos)

Sextrieb ist den ganzen Tag schon ruhelos.  
Er weiß ja, dass er bis zum Abend warten muss. Und ja, heute ist er brav, und hält sich daran.  
Aber es fällt ihm nicht leicht.

Verstand versucht, Marti sicher durch den Tag zu bringen. In den neuen Räumen müssen tausend Sachen gemacht werden.  
„Bitte, bitte, können wir nicht eher nach Hause?“, fragt Sextrieb.  
„Nix da“, sagt Verstand.

Sextrieb macht sich Gefühl ran. „Ach komm schon! Wir malochen doch wirklich genug, und wir könnten jetzt Schluss machen und Jako anrufen ...“  
„Lass stecken“, knurrt Gefühl  
Sextrieb grinst. „Würde ich ja gerne ...“  
Gefühl hat jetzt auch genug und schnauzt ihn an: „Sitz!“  
Verstand muss lachen und sagt: „Keine Angst, der beißt nicht, der will nur spielen.“

Sextrieb ist beleidigt.  
Er versucht es wieder bei Verstand, dann noch mal bei Gefühl.  
Aber sie lassen sich nicht überreden.  
„Später“, knurrt Verstand.  
„Hab Geduld“, sagt Gefühl. „Ich verstehe dich ja. Aber manchmal gehen andere Sachen vor.“  
„Manchmal?“  
„Ja“, sagt Gefühl. „Manchmal. Nicht immer.“ Und er zwinkert Sextrieb zu.

Sextrieb tigert von einem zum anderen. Aber die beiden lassen sich nicht überzeugen.  
Ach Mann.  
Es ist aussichtslos.


	76. sechzehnter März (Doppelgänger)

Gefühl sitzt in seinem Sessel, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und grübelt.  
„Du, sag mal“, sagt er zu Verstand, „glaubst du, dass es in Jakos Kopf Doppelgänger von uns gibt?“  
„Klar“, sagt Verstand, "Ohne geht es doch gar nicht."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf über Gefühls seltsame Frage.  
"Weißt du, ohne Verstand kann kein Mensch handeln und reden. Und ohne Gefühl auch nicht. Ausgeglichenheit und seelischen Gesundheit und so ... das weißt du doch am besten. Und ohne Sextrieb ... Nun gut, darüber könnte man diskutieren."  
"Hey!", mault Sextrieb.  
"Ja, schon gut. Du hast ja Recht. Ohne dich geht’s auch nicht. Du sorgst für Aggressionsabbau und euphorische Augenblicke ... und trägst damit wesentlich zu Erhalt der Gesundheit der Seele bei."  
"Na also", grummelt Sextrieb, ist aber schon wieder versöhnt.

"Ich wüsste gerne, wie sie sind", sagte Gefühl und knabbert versonnen an seinem Daumen.. "Würde sie gerne kennenlernen. Aber das geht wohl nicht."  
"Nein", sagt Verstand. "Aber wir wissen ziemlich viel über sie, dadurch dass wir wissen, wie Jako im allgemeinen handelt.."  
"Ja", sagt Sextrieb, "mein Doppelgänger ist ein ziemlich engagierter Bursche, das steht fest. Und deiner, Verstand, ist wesentlich besonnener als du."  
Jetzt ist es Verstand, der angefressen ist.


	77. siebzehnter März (Kind)

Marti und Jako spielen mit dem Felix' Tochter Stella Sophia, genannt Sternchen.  
Sie sitzen am Boden, und bauen gemeinsam aus Sternchens Bauklötzchen seltsame Gebäude.  
„Die Türme von Sogorrah“, hat Jako gesagt. Typisch.  
Fröhliches Plappern und lachen.

„Es macht einfach Spaß mit der kleinen“, sagt Gefühl breit grinsend. Er fühlt sich gerade pudelwohl.  
„Sie ist einfach ein süßes Kind. Lieb und hübsch und klug und ...“  
„Ja ja, krieg dich ein“, sagt Verstand. „Ich mag sie ja auch total gerne. Aber man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.“  
Gefühl streckt ihm die Zunge raus.

„Hör mal“, motzt er, „sie ist ein prima Mädchen, immerhin ist sie unser Patenkind.“  
„Nun, genaugenommen“, sagt Verstand, „ist sie nur Jakos Patenkind.“  
„Ach was“, sagt Gefühl und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Jako und Marti gibt es eh nur im Doppelpack. Also zählt das schon.“  
Und er sorgt dafür, dass sich Marti mit der Kleinen verbündet und beginnt, mit kleinen bunten Bällchen nach Jako zu werfen.  
Der lässt einen Kampfschrei los und setzt sich tapfer zur Wehr.

Gefühl lacht sich kaputt und auch Verstand kichert.  
„Manchmal“, sagt er, "ist auch unser Marti einfach wieder ein Kind."


	78. achtzehnter März (Sing für mich)

Jako liegt auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, nackt und wunderschön.  
„Sing für mich“, hat er gesagt.  
Marti, der nichts trägt, als seine Gitarre, zupft auf eben jener ein paar Akkorde.

„Okay, singen, gut, aber was ...???“, ruft Gefühl aufgeregt. Er möchte einen Sog finden, der ausdrückt, was er für Jako empfindet.  
Er wühlt in Martis innerem Plattenschrank und zieht schließlich „be Still“ von The Fray heraus.  
Ja, das geht.

Leise beginnt Marti zu singen.

Gefühl hat schon die nächste Single in der Hand. Er steht am Kontrollpult, schaut auf den Schirm, der zeigt, was Martis Augen sehen und bewundert den Mann, der da vor ihm liegt und mit geschlossenen Augen zuhört.  
Sextrieb stellt sich neben ihn und legt verträumt seinen Kopf auf Gefühls Schulter.  
„Ich bekomme von Jako nie genug“, sagt er.  
„Geht mir auch so“, sagt Gefühl.

Der Song geht zu Ende.  
„Was jetzt?“, fragt Sextrieb.  
„Das hier“, sagt Gefühl. Sextrieb nickt. Ja, das ist gut.  
Es ist der Song, den Marti mal für Jako geschrieben hat, mit dem etwas schrägen Titel „Dirty frozen Lavafields of Love“.

Sextrieb küsst Gefühl liebevoll auf die Wange und sagt:  
„Ich übernehme jetzt, okay?“  
Gefühl nickt.


	79. neunzehnter März (Regenbogen)

Rot ist die Liebe, denkt Gefühl. Das bedarf kaum der Erklärung, denn wir lieben Jako, unseren Mann, in jedem einzelnen Augenblick.

Orange steht für Lebensbejahung und Freude, Fröhlichkeit und Kreativität in der Farbenlehre.  
Na, und wenn das mal nicht zu Marti passt was dann ... stimmt doch, oder?  
Ohne Frage, Verstand und Sextrieb nicken und stimmen ihm zu.

Also weiter. Gelb. Sie Sonne. Licht. Helligkeit. Goldgelb steht für Ewigkeit. Auch nicht schlecht.  
Sextrieb hat noch was beizutragen: Gelber Film ist in China ein beschönigender Ausdruck für Pornographie. War ja wieder klar, dass der sowas weiß.

Nächste. Grün. Hoffnung. Leben, sprießen wachsen. It grows, it grows, it grows, it grows.  
Wachsen ist ne Gute Sache, sagt Sextrieb grinsend. Man, kann der sich mal zusammenreißen?

Blau. Jako liebt das herrliche Blau in Martis Augen, sagt Gefühl. Gehört zu den ersten Dingen, in die er sich verliebt hat, insofern hat Blau für uns ne ganz besondere Bedeutung.

Violett. Weiß nicht, warum, sagt Gefühl, aber so ganz besondere Momente, wenn ... Jako sauer ist, und uns bestraft ... die fühlen sich violett an ...

Nun gut, sagt Verstand, da ist er also, der Regenbogen. Und nun?  
Nun, sagt Gefühl.  
Martis Leben ist halt bunt.  
Ist doch cool, oder?


	80. zwanzigster März (Drei Wünsche hast du frei)

„Was würdest du dir wünschen“, hat Jako gefragt, „wenn eine Fee käme und sagen würde: Drei Wünsche hast du frei?“

Oh Mann, stöhnt Gefühl, ich wüsste sofort, was ich will: Nie wieder Katzenklo putzen!

Verstand und Sextrieb schauen sich an und prusten los.

Also ich, sagt Sextrieb, hätte keinen Wunsch. Hallo – wir sind mit Jako verheiratet. Was soll man sich da noch wünschen? Na also.

Ich, sagt Verstand, würde mir einfach nur wünschen, das Martis neues Studio gut anläuft und alles klappt. Die Technik funktioniert, die Menschen mitziehen, die Aufträge reinkommen. Na ihr wisst schon.

Die anderen nicken.

Na, sagt Gefühl. Eigentlich wünsche ich mir, dass wir alle gesund bleiben. Dass wir noch ewig Musik machen können. Dass unsere Liebe ewig hält. Dass Jako und wir zusammen alt werden. Dass ...  
Gefühl schluckt und schaut zu Boden.

Was? Fragte Verstand.

Na ja ... Gefühl stottert. Sternchen ist echt süß. Aber ... ich ... ähm ... also ...

Ein Kind? Fragt Verstand. Dein Ernst?

Ja, haucht Gefühl. Ein eigenes Kind. Das wäre wunderbar.

Sie schweigen.

Na, sagt Verstand. Marti und Jako haben so viel Arbeit, und kaum Zeit und so ... du weißt schon.

Ich weiß, sagt Gefühl. Aber ich wünsche es mir eben. Tja.


	81. einundzwanzigster März (Reichtum)

„Was ist für euch Reichtum?“

Verstand schaut seine beiden Freunde fragend an.

„Liebe", sagt Gefühl. „Jako Tag für Tag zu haben. Von ihm geliebt zu werden. Seine Augen, die auf uns ruhen. Seine Hände, die uns berühren. Seine Lippen, die uns Küssen. Unsere Freunde, die zu uns halten. Sternchen, die süße Maus. Midnight, wenn sie mit uns kuschelt.“

„Ja“, sagt Sextrieb. „Zeit haben mit Jako, seine Lippen, die uns küssen und zwar ...ähm ... nicht nur auf den Mund. Seine Hände, die alles mögliche mit uns anstellen. Sich aneinander kuscheln, scharf aufeinander werden, und dann hemmungsloser wilder Sex ...“

Verstand verdreht die Augen. Sextrieb denkt immer nur an das eine. Na, ist sein Job.  
„Nun“, sagt er dann, „Sicherheit. Genug Geld für alles, was nötig ist. Und ein bisschen Luxus darüber hinaus. Zu wissen, dass es auch morgen noch so sein wird. Genug Verstand im Kopf, das Leben zu meistern. Und die Möglichkeit, das was uns Spaß macht, als Beruf auszuüben.“

Gefühl sieht ihn erstaunt an.  
„Das ist zwar schrecklich vernünftig, aber trotzdem ziemlich gefühlvoll“, sagt er.  
„Mag sein“, sagt Verstand. „Du färbst einfach auf mich ab.“  
Er lächelt Gefühl und Sextrieb an.


	82. zweiundzwanzigster März (Primadonna)

Gefühl liegt am Boden und lacht sich kaputt. Er rollt hin und her, kriegt kaum Luft, und Tränen rollen ihm über die Augen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr vor Lachen ... ich packs nicht ...“, jappst er mühsam, bevor die nächste Lachsalve ihn schüttelt.

Sextrieb grinst. Er kann nicht anders, das Bild ist einfach zu komisch.

Verstand schaut völlig verblüfft auf die Szene vor ihnen, dann fängt auch er an zu kichern, zu glucksen und schließlich schallend zu lachen.

Jako liegt auf dem Küchenboden und reibt sich den geprellten Hintern. Er hat versucht, Midnight davon abzuhalten, verbotenerweise in die Küche zu schlüpfen. Die Katze war schneller und hat bei der wilden Verfolgungsjagd, die dann kam, die Schale mit den Nüssen vom Küchenschrank gerissen.  
Und nun raten wir mal, wer auf diesen Nüssen ausgerutscht ist ...

Midnight sitzt auf dem Küchentisch, leckt sich die Pfote und schaut auf ihn von oben herab.  
Wie eine Primadonna.  
Mit einem Blick, als wollte sie sagen:  
„Alles Amateure hier. Ich kann so nicht arbeiten.“

Gefühl, Verstand und Sextrieb bringen Marti dazu, laut loszuprusten.  
Jako guckt beleidigt.  
Noch ne Primadonna.  
Könnte sein, dass Marti Ärger kriegt.  
Aber er kann nicht anders.

Bevor er Jako schließlich die Hand reicht, um ihm aufzuhelfen.


	83. dreiundzwanzigster März (Eitel)

Hallo Frühlingssonne, sagt Verstand, hier ist alles eitel Sonnenschein.  
Sehe ich, sagt die Sonne. Ich schicke mein Licht geradewegs in dieses Schlafzimmer und erwärme ... oh, das ist so heiß, da muss ich nicht viel erwärmen.  
Musst nicht rot werden, sagt Verstand. Nun, sagt die Sonne, wenn ich geradewegs auf Martis nackten Hintern scheine, wo er doch mit Jako ... ähäm ...  
Verstand grinst.

Hallo, liebe Märzsonne, sagt Gefühl. Hier herrscht eitel Glückseligkeit.  
Mmmmh, sagt die Sonne, ja, das glaube ich. Martis Küsse, die er seinem Mann schenkt. Das sieht sehr nach Glück aus und Liebe.  
Jap, sagt Gefühl, so ist das. Herzerwärmend, die beiden, oder?  
Hach, seufzt die Sonne, ich kenne sie seit Jahren, die zwei, und die sind immer noch total verknallt. Wie schön.

Hallo, heiße Sonne, sagt, nein, stöhnt Sextrieb.  
Hier herrscht ... uhhh ... eitel Freude ... aaahhhh ... jaaaaaa ...  
Hmpf, sagt die Sonne, und schämt sich ein bisschen, weil es ihr einen solchen Spaß macht, zuzusehen.  
Aber naja, ne alte Frau braucht auch ein bisschen Freunde.  
Oooohhhh, stöhnt Sextrieb, deine Strahlen auf Jakos heißen, verschwitzten Lippen ... Scheiße ist das geil ....

Jetzt wird es der Sonne doch zu bunt, sie schiebt sich ne klitzekleine Schäfchenwolke vor die Augen.  
Und linst über den Rand ...


	84. vierundzwanzigster März (Wildnis)

„Du sag mal, Sextrieb“, sagt Gefühl, „wie war das eigentlich, damals, als Marti eine Freundin hatte? Bevor ihm klar wurde, das er eher auf Jungs steht?“

„Nun“, sagt Sextrieb, „Spaß gemacht hat das auch. Marti ist sozusagen beiden Seiten zugeneigt, allerdings, naja, eigentlich hab ich nur zu tun, wenn er wirklich liebt. Solltest du doch am besten wissen.“  
Gefühl nickt.  
„Trotzdem, erzähl mal, wie war das?“  
„Also, wenn man den Vergleich zeihen will, dann ... also stell es dir als gepflegte Blumenrabatte vor. Dagegen ist das, was wir jetzt mit Jako haben, wie eine sonnendurchflutete abenteuerliche Wildnis, mit Orchideen, Schmetterlingen und Kolibris und dem Ruf der Trommel in der Nacht. Oder so.“

„Und ... dem Geschrei der Papageien in den Baumwipfeln?“, fragt Gefühl grinsend.  
„Schreie ... klingt gut“, grinst Sextrieb zurück.  
„Vielleicht noch Feuerameisen?“ fragt Gefühl.  
„Die auf der Haut kribbeln? Ja, warum nicht“, sagt Sextrieb. „Aber hör mal, ich bin hier für Erotik zuständig, okay?“  
„Mann“, mault Gefühl, „ich will einfach ein bisschen meinen Horizont erweitern.

„Meine Güte, Ihr seid vielleicht zwei Idioten“, sagt Verstand und schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
Sind verrückt, die beiden, aber er mag sie.


	85. fünfundzwanzigster März (Aller Anfang ist schwer)

Jako streicht Marti, der zwischen seinen Beinen kniet, übers Haar.  
„Frechdachs, deine Mama hat vorhin angerufen, wollte wissen, wie es uns geht. Wir sind ins Quatschen gekommen, sie hat mir ein paar deiner Streiche erzählt.“  
Marti wird rot, grinst aber. Jako kichert.  
„Zum Beispiel, als sie damals ein bisschen englisch lernen wollte und du ihr das beibringen solltest ... dafür sollte ich dir heute noch den Hintern versohlen, weißt du?“  
Sie schauen sich an und kichern.

Gefühl kringelt sich.  
„Das war soooo lustig! Wir haben ihr damals nur Blödsinn beigebracht! Flatrate zum Beispiel mit Flachratte übersetzt.  
Was solls mit What shalls.  
Und lauter son Blödsinn.  
Besonders schön war der Satz „Have you already my go stop over meadows?“ , den man den Chef fragen sollte.“  
„Ja“, knurrt Verstand, „Mutter war richtig sauer, als sie uns draufgekommen ist.“  
„Aber lustig wars“, sagt Gefühl. „Aller Anfang ist schwer, auch beim lernen einer Sprache, und wir haben es Muttern nicht leichter gemacht.“  
„Englisch kann sie bis heute nicht“, sagt Verstand. Sie sehen sich an und prusten los.

„Den Satz musst du mir erklären“, sagt Jako.  
„Nö“, sagt Marti, „komm mal selber drauf.“


	86. sechsundzwanzigster März (Glashaus)

Verstand versucht, den Laden zu schmeißen.  
Es ist Sonntag, aber wegen Martis neuer Firma gibt es jede Menge Papierkram zu erledigen.  
Gefühl versucht, das ganze mit Scherzen aufzulockern. Richtigen Frodon'ts. Oder, wie Jako in dem Zusammenhang sagt, „Martino!s“

„Himmel“, motzt Verstand, "können wir jetzt bitte mal ernsthaft bleiben?“  
Gefühl grinst.  
Sextrieb lässt die Gelenke knacken. Ernsthaft? Er hätte da ja noch so ein paar andere Ideen ...  
Verstand verdreht die Augen.

„Ach komm“, sagt Gefühl. „Du bist es doch, der immer den größten Schabernack anrichtet. Du warst es, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Marti auf dem 70. Geburtstag von Omi Lindners Freundin, die Agnes Bauer hieß, ein Medley aus Agathe Bauer- Songs gebastelt hat. Du bist derjenige, der zum Frühstück kalte Pizza mag, und zwar mit der Begründung, sie enthielte alle Nährstoffe, die man für den Tag so braucht. Und du bist derjenige, der Marti heute morgen dazu gebracht hat, Zucker in Jakos Rührei zu tun, 'um ihm das Leben zu versüßen.' Also ...“

Verstand streckt Gefühl die Zunge raus.

„ ... wer im Glas sitzt, sollte ...“sagt Gefühl.  
Verstand fällt im ins Wort. „ ... sein Klo im Keller haben!“

Sie schauen sich an, alle drei, und prusten los.


	87. siebenundzwanzigster März (Imbiss)

Marti ist schon ganz früh aus dem Haus ins neue Studio. Ohne zu frühstücken. Nur gut, dass Jako das nicht mitbekommen hat. Marti würde sonst Ärger bekommen. Nun, er sieht das ja auch ein, frühstücken ist wichtig. Da hat Jako ja recht.  
Jetzt ist es 12 Uhr mittags und Marti knurrt der Magen.

„Mann“, mault Sextrieb, „Jako ist so sexy, aber dass er immer so furchtbar recht hat, turnt mich ein bisschen ab!“  
„Blödmann“, sagt Gefühl. „Na, jedenfalls brauche ich jetzt einen kleinen Imbiss.“

Die Tür öffnet sich und Jako stürmt rein.  
„Pizza“, ruft er.

„Prima“, Gefühl freut sich. „mit Schafskäse und Rucola!“  
„Herrlich“, sagt Sextrieb. „Tomaten, Oliven und Pilze! Pilze sind Sexy!“  
„Oh und die mit Brokkoli!!!“ Verstand läuft das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er liebt Brokkoli.  
Er ist so voller Vorfreude, dass er nicht aufpasst, was er tut, und so kommt es, dass Marti, als er herzhaft in das erste Stück Pizza beißt, wohlig stöhnt:  
„Lecker Frühstück ...“

Jako schaut ihn streng an. „Wie bitte?!“

Oh Scheiße. Da hat es Verstand mal wieder vergeigt.  
Das wird Strafe geben.  
Aber, und das muss er zugeben, sie ist verdient.


	88. achtundzwanzigster März (Weiterbildung)

Während Verstand mal wieder alle durcheinanderbringt, weil er nicht in der Lage ist, die Sachen vernünftig anzugehen ... nein, das ist falsch. In der Lage ist er durchaus. Er hat nur gerade keine Lust und möchte viel lieber Schabernack treiben und alle zum Lachen bringen.  
Während der also völlig durchdreht, versuchen Gefühl und Sextrieb, ihn zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Sextrieb schaut erschrocken an sich runter. Er – und jemanden zur Ordnung rufen? Er – und zur Vernunft mahnen?  
Er grinst schief. „Ich fürchte jetzt ist es doch passiert. Ich fürchte, wir werden erwachsen.“  
„Quatsch“, sagt Gefühl und schaut Verstand an. „Der da jedenfalls nicht.“

Verstand merkt jetzt selber, dass er übertrieben hat.  
„Sorry“, sagt er, „ich reiß mich schon zusammen, ich weiß ja selber, dass es noch viel zu tun gibt.“  
Er kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mich mal auf ne Weiterbildung schicken. Ins Kloster. So mit Stille und Einkehr und so.“

Gefühl und Sextrieb schauen erst sich, dann Verstand an und dann beginnen alle drei, lauthals zu lachen.  
Bei aller nötigen Hinwendung zur Vernunft ... aber Stille und Einkehr, das passt mit Marti ungefähr so gut zusammen, wie ein Affe im Ballkleid!


	89. neunundzwanzigster März (Sternenhimmel)

Marti ist im Keller.  
Er hat sich den Kopf am Sicherungskasten gestoßen. Genau an der spitzen Kante.  
Oh Fuck!  
Das tut weh, vor seinen Augen flimmert ein ganzer Sternenhimmel.

Alarm! hallt es durch Martis Kopf.  
Sextrieb tut das einzig vernünftige: er haut sich auf sein Sofa und zieht die Decke über die Ohren. Er weiß, dass er in solchen Momenten am hilfreichsten ist, wenn er den anderen nicht im Wege steht.

Gefühl öffnet die Adrenalinschleusen. Nur nicht in Panik geraten! Nicht hyperventilieren!  
Wenn Jako merkt, dass wir nicht wiederkommen, kommt er nachschauen. Alles wird gut.

Verstand versucht die Situation zu überblicken.  
Wie sehr ist Marti verletzt? Ein kleines bisschen blutet es. Und der Schädel brummt. Könnte ne Gehirnerschütterung sein.

Eine Viertelstunde später steht Jako in der Kellertür.  
„Scheiße, Marti, was ist passiert?“  
„Hab mich gestoßen. Hab mächtig Humini.“  
„Ähm ... was?“  
„Hab ich von nem Fan aus Sachsen gelernt. Ist ne Abkürzung für 'Huddelei mitn Nischel'. Heißt Kopfschmerzen.“  
Jako grinst. „Wenn du noch blödeln kannst, kann's so schlimm nicht sein.“

Trotzdem fährt er Marti ins Krankenhaus. Vorsichtshalber.

Die Drei lehnen sich zurück.  
Wenn Jako die Sache in die Hand nimmt, müssen sie sich um nichts kümmern.


	90. dreißigster März (Heimatlos)

Auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause ist Marti ein Kätzchen vor die Füße gepurzelt. Ein jammerndes, zerstrupptes Etwas mit einem rötlichen Fell und einer verletzten Pfote.  
Er hat sie in seine Jacke gewickelt, zum Tierarzt gebracht und anschließend mit nach Hause gebracht.

„Ob Jako uns erlaubt, sie zu behalten?“, fragt Gefühl. Er ist hin und weg von dem süßen Tierchen.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Verstand. „Vielleicht gehört sie ja jemandem?“

„Und wenn nicht?“ Gefühl muckt auf. „Wenn sie nun heimatlos ist? Sie trägt kein Halsband, ist nicht tätowiert oder gechippt ...“

„Und außerdem kommt es noch drauf an, ob sich Midnight mit ihr verträgt“, sagt Verstand.

„Ich möchte sie so gerne behalten...“, seufzt Gefühl.  
Sextrieb legt ihm den Arm um die Schulter.  
„Ich mach das schon. Lass mich mal Jako flachlegen, während der postkoitalen Demenz erfüllt er uns jeden Wunsch.“  
„Sextrieb!“ Verstand schreit ihn an. „So läuft das nicht!“  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Sextrieb zieht sich beleidigt auf sein Sofa zurück.

Marti bleibt nichts, als abzuwarten, bis Jako nach Hause kommt.  
Bis dahin kümmert er sich um die kleine, gibt ihr zu fressen und Streicheleinheiten.

Und zu hoffen.


	91. einunddreißigster März (Beste Freunde)

Beste Freunde? Pustekuchen ... Midnight, die Diva, stellt sich an und faucht die neue Katze wie verrückt an. Hat ihr schon einen mit ihren Krallen über die Nase gezogen.  
Zicke, die.

Gefühl leidet.  
Er möchte, dass das Kätzchen bleiben kann. Jako hat es erlaubt. Aber wie es aussieht erlaubt Midnight es nicht. Und die hat nun mal die älteren Rechte.

Wie gesagt, Gefühl leidet. Er hat ja auch Midnight lieb.  
Verstand zuckt mir den Schultern. „Also, wenn die beiden nicht miteinander können, hat das ganze keinen Zweck.“

Gefühl nickt. Beste Freunde zu werden, kann man eben nicht erzwingen.  
Aber es wäre doch schön ...

Ginger.  
So könnte sie heißen.  
Sie ist übrigens auch ein Mädchen.  
Rote Zora ... wäre auch ganz hübsch.  
oder Möhrchen.  
Gefühl kichert.

Dann seufzt er wieder.  
Midnight ist im Wohnzimmer in ihrem Körbchen. Wie eine Königin liegt sie dort und wacht aufmerksam über ihr Reich. Sie ist wohl eifersüchtig. Dabei würde Martis Liebe locker für alle beide Katzen reichen, und Jakos auch.  
Aber kann man wohl nichts machen.

„Lass uns drei Tage abwarten“, sagt Jako.  
„Wenn es dann nicht geht, versuchen wir, sie anders unterzubringen.“  
Marti nickt.

Ginger.  
Gefühl nickt.


	92. erster April (Durchhalten)

Durchhalten, sagt Gefühl sich immer wieder. Einfach nur durchhalten.

Sie versuchen zu schlafen, aber bei dem Radau ist das kaum möglich. Midnight, die im Wohnzimmer in ihrem Körbchen schlafen soll, kratzt an der Schlafzimmertür und miaut und schreit und jammert.  
Ginger liegt ängstlich auf einem Kissen im Schlafzimmer.

Durchhalten, sagt Verstand. Irgendwann wird auch Midnight müde werden.  
Scheiße, sagt Gefühl, Katzen sind Dickschädel. Himmel, das kann noch was werden.

Also ich verzieh mich, sagt Sextrieb, das Gejaule ist ja nicht auszuhalten, ich mach zwei Wochen Ferien. Und er verkrümelt sich in eine schalldichte Kammer.  
Na toll, sagt Gefühl, wenn der das durchzieht, macht Jako aus der neuen Katze ein paar bequeme Fellhandschuhe.

Schon gut, sagt Sextrieb, ich bleib ja.  
Und er beginnt, da sie sowieso nicht schlafen können ...  
Na, jedenfalls sind Marti und Jako kurz danach sehr sehr abgelenkt und vergessen erst mal den Katzenjammer.  
Ginger macht große Augen. Nun wäre sie an der Reihe, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Dass sie es nicht tut, liegt nur daran, dass das mit Katzenpfoten nicht so ganz einfach ist.

In den frühen Morgenstunden gibt Midnight endlich Ruhe.

„Noch so ne Nacht, und ich geh auf dem Zahnfleisch“, sagt Jako.

Durchhalten, denkt Gefühl.


	93. zweiter April (Durchhalten)

Ein fauler Sonntag.  
Waffenstillstand zwischen den Katzen.

Marti kuschelt mit Midnight.  
Jako hat Ginger auf dem Schoss, die sich wohl mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlt.

„Ich will aber nicht Partei ergreifen“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ich auch nicht“, seufzt Verstand. „Aber im Moment scheinen sich die Fronten ja etwas aufzuweichen.“

Midnight streckt sich, wie Katzen sich eben strecken und putzt sich angelegentlich. Dann steht sie auf, springt vom Sofa, schnürt hinüber zu Jako, der im Sessel sitzt, und springt auf die Seitenlehne.  
Und nun?

„Oh Gott“, sagt Gefühl, „entweder will sie einfach mal gucken, was die neue so macht ... oder es gibt gleich eine fürchterliche Katzbalgerei.“  
Er hält die Luft an.  
Verstand hat nicht all zu viel Hoffnung, immerhin sind Katzen Dickschädel und Midnight erst recht.  
Aber: die schöne schwarze schnüffelt ein bisschen, und dann ... wer hätte das gedacht, schleckt sie Ginger über das Öhrchen.  
Ginger maunzt erstaunt und beginnt, zutraulich zu schnurren.

„Na, wie es aussieht, brauchen wir auch nicht Partei ergreifen“, sagt Gefühl. „Es scheint, als wäre der Knoten geplatzt.“

Midnight stolziert zurück zu Marti und springt in seinen Schoss.  
Sie hat ihre Position als Chefin erst mal klargemacht.

Und Ginger kann bleiben.


	94. dritter April (Glühwürmchen)

„Mmmmhhhh“, macht Marti und genießt Jakos zärtlichen, stürmischen Kuss.

„Immer, wenn Jako uns so küsst, denk ich an Glühwürmchen“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Warum ausgerechnet Glühwürmchen?“, fragt Verstand. „Was haben Lamprohiza splendidula und Lampyris noctiluca mit dem Stimulieren der Nervenenden in der Mundpartie durch Lippen und Zunge des Partners zu tun?“

„Weißt du noch“, schwärmt Gefühl, während er ein bisschen die Augen verdreht, „wie wir letzten Sommer mit Freunden auf dem Fahrrad durch die Nacht gefahren sind, die kleinen Leuchtkäfer um uns herumgeschwirrt sind? Wir wir später alleine mit Jako auf dem Hügel im Park auf der verlassenen Bank gesessen haben? Und uns genau so geküsst haben? Und immer noch Glühwürmchen um uns herum flatterten? Und wir just einfach glücklich waren?“

„Ich weiß das noch genau“, sagt Sextrieb, „ Aber am meisten erinnere ich mich daran, was wir Jako ins Ohr geflüstert haben, so dass er auch geglüht hat, wie so ein Glühviech, und dann sind wir nach Hause und haben die halbe Nacht gev...“

„Jaja, schon gut, Romantik ist nicht so deins, oder?“, sagt Gefühl etwas verschnupft.  
„Aber wieso denn?“, meint Sextrieb. „Ich finde vögeln romantisch!“

Gefühl und Verstand lachen los.


	95. vierter April (Ohne Dich)

„Ein perfekter Filmabend? Lass mich überlegen...“, sagt Jako.  
Marti überlegt auch.  
Nicht ohne dich, denkt er.

„Nicht ohne meine Kuscheldecke“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Die hilft, wenn was gruseliges kommt ... ich weiß, in der Hinsicht sind wir ne Pussy, aber was solls ... jedenfalls kann man sich dran festkrallen. Und rein heulen, wenns traurig wird. Oder romantisch.“

„Nicht ohne Vanilleeis“, sagt Sextrieb. „Die Augen hängen am Bildschirm, die Zunge schleckt genüsslich das Eis vom Löffel ... Und Jakos Augen hängen dann vielleicht nicht nur am Bildschirm ... mmmhhhh“

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf. Die beiden werden sich wohl nie ändern. Na, das ist ja auch gut so.  
„Nicht ohne eine vernünftige Bildauflösung“, sagt er. „Alles andre schadet auf Dauer den Augen und bringt chronische Kopfschmerzen und Sehschwierigkeiten mit sich. Und das ist wohl kein noch so guter Film wert, oder?“

„Tja“, sagt Gefühl, „es gibt schon Filme, für die würde ich das in Kauf nehmen...“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ja,“ sagt Sextrieb, „für nen gut gemachten Porno ...“  
Verstand muss lachen. Diese beiden!

„Aber“, sagt er, „über eine Sache sind wir uns doch einig oder? Ein guter Filmabend geht nicht ohne: ...“

„Jako!“  
„Jako!“  
„Jako!“


	96. fünfter April (Neid)

Marti und Jako haben einen gemeinsamen Instagram-Account. „Fishermen.“  
Und viele liebe Kommentare von ihren Fans unter ihren Beiträgen.

Aber manchmal, ganz selten, sind da auch dumme Kommentare. Hate, Neid; Homophobie.  
Wie blöd, sowas.

„Warum?“, fragt Gefühl, dem sowas nahegeht.  
„Was soll das? Marti und Jako tun doch niemandem was. Sie arbeiten hart, sind freundlich, sie unterhalten ihre Fans, und das verdammt gut. Warum dann sowas?“  
„Kein Ahnung“, sagt Verstand. „Aber Fakt ist: das wird es immer geben. Und es gibt nur eine Sache, die man tun kann: ignorieren. Einfach über den Dingen stehen. Und ansonsten die Community nur machen lassen.“

Da hat er recht. Wenn so was passiert, kriegt der Verfasser des bösen Kommentars von der Community ordentlich Zunder. Und zwar auf deutliche, aber nicht unsachliche Weise. Mit Sarkasmus, Ironie, triefend vor bitterbösem Humor ... aber niemals unter der Gürtellinie.  
Und was das betrifft, sind die Fischers stolz auf ihre Fans.  
Um eine solche Community kann man sie tatsächlich nur beneiden.

Gefühl grinst. Eigentlich ist das so schon total in Ordnung.  
Verstand nickt.  
Ja, sie haben den richtigen Umgang damit.  
Und nun wenden sie sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu, als sich über Hate-Kommentare Gedanken zu machen.


	97. sechster April (Vom Weg abkommen)

Oben in der WG sitzen sie lange gemütlich zusammen. Gibt ein paar Gläschen Wein. Ein paar zu viel, wenn man ehrlich ist.  
Schließlich verabschieden sie sich und machen sich auf den Weg nach unten, in ihre Wohnung.

„Hicks“, sagt Verstand. „Hat Spassss gemacht ... hihi.“  
Gefühl grinst und kichert. „Na, Rotkäppchen, da bist wohl ... uhh … mächtig vom rechten Wege abgekommen heute ...“  
Verstand guckt beleidigt.

Sextrieb gibt ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich.  
„Isch hädde ja nichts dagegen“, sagt er, „wenn wir mit Jako nachher noch ein bisschen Böser Wolf spielen ... Er darf uns auch gern in einem Happs verschlingen ...“

Verstand beginnt zu lachen und zu rezitieren:  
„Auf der Wiese, da habe ich Blumen gepflückt,  
und da bin ich vom rechten Weg abgekommen,  
da habe ich einen Wolf geküsst,  
an das weitere erinnere ich mich nur noch verschwommen ...“  
Gefühl und Sextrieb geben sich High Five. Ihr Kumpel Verstand ist eben komplett irre.

Kurz darauf liegen sie im Bett.  
Völlig müde.  
Heute wird kein Wolf mehr geküsst.  
Aber am nächsten Morgen, da wartet ein ausgewachsener Kater auf sie. Der hat schlechte Laune und faucht und kratzt.  
Und bis sie den gebändigt haben, haben sie echt zu tun!


	98. siebenter April (Sieg)

Heute morgen ist tatsächlich der Kater da in Martis Kopf.  
Ein ziemlich wütendes, unleidliches Exemplar.

Gefühl will einfach liegen bleiben.  
„Zum Teufel mit dem Pflichtbewusstsein, wir sind immerhin der Chef in unserem Studio, also können wir uns das mal leisten!“, jammert er.  
Sextrieb stimmt ihm vorbehaltlos zu.

Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ne ne, Jungs, so geht das nicht, Gerade als Chef muss man mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen!“  
Er schiebt sich die Brille auf die Nase und schaut streng drein

Gefühl mosert rum.  
„Mann, Vorbild hier, Vorbild da, du gehst mir auf die Nerven!“  
Und er zieht sich das Kissen wieder über den Kopf und versucht nun, einfach weiterzuschlafen.

Verstand zieht ihm die Decke weg.  
„Nix da, auf auf! Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen!“

Gefühl verdreht die Augen, und bevor Verstand jetzt alles an Sprichworten herauskamen kann, die ihm so einfallen, (Morgenstunde hat Gold im Munde, welcher Idiot hat das nur erfunden. Der hatte vermutlich keine Freunde. Wie der Herre so das Gescherre ... was ein Schwachsinn, Mann!) steht er mühsam auf. Sextrieb reibt sich ebenfalls den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Verstand sieht es mit Wohlwollen.  
Na also, wenn es drauf ankommt, hören sie auf mich.  
Spiel, Satz und Sieg!


	99. achter April (Verboten)

Marti ist verschnupft und hat Fieber. Leichte Hals- und Ohrenschmerzen.

„Ich weiß“, sagt Verstand. „Aber wir sollten trotzdem ins Studio. Es ist soviel zu tun, meine Güte ...“

Gefühl steht mitten im Raum, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.  
„Keine Chance. Wir bleiben im Bett. Wir stehen nicht auf. Jako hats verboten.“  
Und er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter.

Jako ist selber mit Felix ihn ihre Firma gefahren, da gibt ein paar Sachen, die dringend gemacht werden müssen ...  
Und Marti hat die strikte Anweisung, sich auszukurieren.

„Aber“, sagt Verstand, „die erste Projekte laufen an, ein paar Verträge müssen noch überarbeitet werden, ein paar Räume sind noch nicht fertig ...“

Gefühl zieht ein trotziges Gesicht.  
„Jako hats verboten.“

„Mann“, motzt Verstand, „dann müssen wir notfalls seine Strafe über uns ergehen lassen. Das werden wir schon überstehen. Und jetzt los!“

Gefühl schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Darum geht’s nicht. Jako vertraut uns. Er vertraut darauf, dass wir ihm gehorchen. Und dieses Vertrauen will ich nicht erschüttern. Außerdem hat er recht und du bist unvernünftig.“

Verstand schluckt.  
Verflixt, Gefühl hat recht.  
Also bleiben sie zu Hause.

Als Jako am Nachmittag nach Hause kommt, schläft Marti.  
Jako küsst ihn sanft.


	100. neunter April (Vollkommen)

Das Fieber in Martis Kopf scheint alles irgendwie lahmzulegen.

Sextrieb schläft zugedeckt auf dem Sherlocksofa, tief und fest, und schnarcht leise.

Verstand liegt ebenfalls auf einem Sofa unter der Decke. Ein kühlender Lappen auf seiner Stirn, ein Fieberthermometer im Mund.  
Gefühl, der als einziger noch halbwegs durchsieht, umsorgt ihn mit Tee und Liebe.

Gefühl selber sieht alles ein bisschen wie durch Watte. Aber da er der einzige ist, der sich auf den Beinen halten kann, ist es seine Aufgabe, sich um die anderen zu kümmern.

So wie sich Jako um Marti kümmert.  
Er bringt ihm Tee, deckt ihn zu, ist immer in seiner Nähe.  
Marti hustet.  
„Jako?“, fragt er mit krächzender Stimme.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?“  
„Wie gut, dass ich mich an dein Verbot gehalten habe. Sonst würde es mir vermutlich noch schlechter gehen. Du hast vollkommen recht gehabt.“

Jako streichelt ihm sanft über die schweißbedeckte Stirn.  
„Da siehst du mal, wie wichtig das ist, dass du mir vollkommen vertraust. Und gehorchst.“  
Er küsst ihn wieder.  
„Ich mag ja, wenn du frech bist. Aber bei solch wichtigen Dingen brauch ich deine vollkommene Unterordnung. Verstehst du?“  
„Vollkommen“, murmelt Marti.  
Und dann ist er schon wieder eingeschlafen.


	101. zehnter April (Andererseits)

„Einerseits ist krank sein doof“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Die Nase trieft, der Hals tut weh. Man fühlt sich wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Andererseits ... an das verwöhnt werden durch Jako könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.“

Ja, Jako versorgt seinen Marti mit allem was er braucht, auch wenn er selber zu Arbeit muss; zweimal hat er heute schon zu Hause vorbei geschaut, Tee gekocht, Orangen ausgepresst, Suppe heiß gemacht.  
Und eine große Portion Liebe dagelassen.

„Einerseits hast du recht“, sagt Verstand. "Andererseits bleibt so verdammt viel Arbeit liegen. Und es ist doch auch viel schöner, wenn wir Jako seine Liebe zurückgeben können. Im Moment ...“, er zeiht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, „ ... können wir das nicht. Scheiß Fieber.“

Gefühl nickt. Da ist was wahres dran.  
Nun, sie werden das schon überstehen. So ne Erkältung bringt sie nicht um. Und dann, wenn sie wieder fit sind, dann ...  
einerseits die ganze Arbeit aufholen. Mann, das wird stressig.  
Und andererseits ... Jako ist dann fällig.  
Liebe, Liebe, Liebe.  
Knick knack.  
Das alte rein-raus-Spiel. Na ihr wisst schon.

Sextrieb murmelt im Schlaf. Er freut sich auch schon darauf, wenn sie wieder gesund sind.  
Einerseits ganz schön, sich mal auszuschlafen.  
Aber andererseits ist er hungrig.

Sehr hungrig.  
Auf Jako.


	102. elfter April (Randvoll)

Dienstag geht es Marti besser. Trotzdem hat Jako ihm befohlen, noch zu Hause zu bleiben.  
Marti hat gemoppert, er wollte wieder los.  
Jako ließ nicht mit sich reden.  
„Ich will, dass du ganz gesund wirst. Lass uns morgen noch mal drüber reden, okay?“  
Marti hat geschmollt, aber letztenendes hat er gehorcht.

Verstand und Sextrieb haben die Nase voll vom zu Hause hocken. Randvoll.  
„Lasst uns doch einfach das faul sein genießen“, sagt Gefühl. „Einfach auf dem Sofa rumgammeln, Filme gucken, Musik hören.“  
Verstand motzt. „Der Schreibtisch ist randvoll. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Wir müssen ... wir müssen ... “ Verstand beginnt beinahe, zu hyperventilieren.

„Nun mal langsam“, sagt Gefühl. „Wenn wir das ein oder andere einen Tag später erledigen, geht davon die Welt nicht unter. Das ist hier immerhin keine Atomphysik und keine Weltpolitik. Comprende?“  
Verstand kommt langsam wieder zur Vernunft.  
„Hast ja recht.“

„Na siehste. Wie gut, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Ohne mich wärste manchmal schon aufgeschmissen, oder?“  
„Kann ich nicht bestreiten“, sagt Verstand.  
„Na also“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Außerdem hat Jako es befohlen. Und wenn wir nicht gehorchen, gibt’s den Hintern voll. Und zwar auch randvoll“, sagt er und grinst.


	103. zwölfter April (Das Kommando übernehmen)

Heute geht Marti wieder arbeiten. Und es wird deutlich weniger stressig, als Verstand befürchtet hat. Weil Marti gute Leute hat, die vieles erledigt und vorbereitet haben.

Für Jako waren die letzten Tage doppelt anstrengend. Das hin und her zwischen Firma und zuhause, sich liebevoll besorgt um Marti kümmern ... er ist ziemlich fertig.

„Also hört mal“, sagt Verstand, „heute Abend zu Hause werden wir dafür sorgen, dass Marti Jako umsorgt und verwöhnt. Marti wird einfach das Kommando übernehmen, Jako hat sich das verdient.“  
„In der Tat“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Der war so liebevoll, und jetzt, wo es uns wieder besser geht, sind wir es ihm einfach schuldig.“

Verstand nickt. Er weiß, dass es Gefühl gar nicht liegt (und Sextrieb nur manchmal, ein bisschen), bestimmt und fordernd zu werden.  
Er weiß abesr auch, das Jako das manchmal, ganz selten zwar, einfach braucht. Und wenn Marti dann so bestimmend auftritt, dann spurt er und lässt sich das Heft aus der Hand nehmen. Lehnt sich zurück und genießt es. Genießt aber auch, wenn es dann vorüber ist, und alles wieder nach gewohntem Muster läuft.

Wie man es dreht und wendet:  
Dominanz und Submission,  
Jako und Marti.  
So fühlen sie sich wohl.


	104. dreizehnter April (Puppenspieler)

„Wenn ein Puppenspieler an den Fäden zieht, bewegt sich die Puppe“, sagt Verstand.  
„Eigentlich ne doofe Sache, die Puppe hat keine Wahl, keine eigene Entscheidung. Und das macht mir echt zu schaffen, denn sind wir nicht eigentlich genau das? Wir entscheiden, und Marti verhält sich danach? ...“

„Nein“, sagt Gefühl. „Das siehst du falsch. Wir drei, du, ich, er da...“, er zeigt auf Sextrieb, der sich ausgiebig seine Haare stylt, „... wir sind Marti. Wir sind ein Teil von ihm, ein wichtiger, entscheidender Teil. Aber wir sind nicht von ihm losgelöst. Wir SIND Marti.“

Verstand beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und denkt nach. Eigentlich hat Gefühl recht, mal wieder.

Marti ist als letzter im Studio, und überlegt, ob er für heute Schluss machen sollte.  
Sein Versand sagt, dass es noch viel Arbeit zu tun gibt, aber andererseits ... es ist schon spät, und überarbeiten ist nicht gut. Wenn es es übertreibt, und erschöpft zusammenbricht, bleibt die Arbeit erst recht liegen. Sein Gefühl treibt ihn ohnehin zurück nach Hause zu Jako. Der hat sicher schon was gutes gekocht. Mmmhhh ...  
Na und dann könnte man ... statt des Abendessens doch gleich den Koch vernaschen ...

Also los, denkt Marti. Feierabend.


	105. vierzehnter April (Tanz mit mir)

Jako hat im Wohnzimmer die Möbel an die Seite gerückt.  
„Tanz mit mir“, hat er gesagt, und dann hat er diese wunderschöne Walzermelodie aus „Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel“ abgespielt.  
Nach der haben sie damals bei ihrem Tanzkurs auch den Walzer gelernt.

Gefühl ist hin und weg.  
Diese Melodie hat sich ihm so sehr eingeprägt. Es waren so wunderbare Stunden, es erinnert ihn an den unbeschreiblichen Moment, als die Fischers zum ersten mal so über das Parkett des Tanzsaales geglitten sind ... und es hatte von Anfang an gut geklappt.  
Es erinnert ihn auch an den Typen, der damals versuchte, sich in ihre Beziehung zu drängen und Eifersucht zu säen ...  
und es erinnert ihn daran, wie das selbstverständlich nicht gelungen ist, sondern die beiden sich danach nur noch näher standen.

Gefühl lässt sich einfach von dieser herrlichen Melodie tragen.  
Tanzen in Jakos Armen, ja das ist einfach ein Traum.  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde die Welt stillstehen und nur noch Jako und Marti existieren.  
Als würden die Klänge, die Töne alles durchdringen.  
Als würden Funken sprühen. Als würden Glocken klingen.  
Als würde das Herz den Rhythmus trommeln.

Gefühl seufzt zufrieden.  
Ja, das mit dem Tanzen war eine gute Idee.


	106. fünfzehnter April (Felswand)

Manchmal ist Sextrieb stur wie eine Felswand.

Wenn er was will, dann will er das. Und dann rückt er keinen Millimeter davon ab.

Arbeit gibt’s genug, der Haushalt ... oh jeh ...

Und eigentlich müssten sie noch einkaufen.

Und wenn man es recht bedenkt, sind sie am Nachmittag bei Frau Lindner, der es wieder besser geht und die sich für ihre Hilfe bedanken will, zum Kaffee eingeladen.

Aber nein, Sextrieb stellt sich quer.

Heute will er unbedingt ... na, es ist hat schon lange her, also mindestens ne ganze Woche! Das ist für die Fischers ungewöhnlich lange! Und deswegen will er also heute mal wieder das Kommando übernehmen.

Er lässt sich nicht reinreden.

Na und eigentlich wollen Verstand und Gefühl ihn auch nicht wirklich umstimmen, immerhin ist Samstag, und wenn er loslegt, dann kann Verstand so lange schlafen gehen und Gefühl in Testosteron und Oxytocin baden. Besser als Champagner. Oder Eselsmilch. Echt.

Also lassen sie ihn machen.

Und so kommt es, dass Marti sich schließlich genau auf der Türschwelle zum Schlafzimmer befindet, die Hände an einem im Türrahmen befindlichen Haken gefesselt.

Splitternackt.

Und Jako, der ihn überall küsst und streichelt ...

„Zur Strafe, dass du mich von der Arbeit abhältst“, sagt er augenzwinkernd.


	107. sechzehnter April (Oase)

„So eine Tasse Tee“, sagt Gefühl, „ist wie eine Oase der Sinnlichkeit. Eine Oase der Ruhe und des Genusses.“

Marti und Jako sitzen gemütlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Tische Reste von Frau Lindners Kuchen (ja, sie waren dann gestern doch noch bei der lieben alten Dame.)

Und eine Kanne voll mit köstlichem Earl Grey.

Verstand holt Luft und beginnt mit der reinen Wissenschaft:

„Tee ist ein heißes Aufgußgetränk, das in der Hauptsache aus den Blättern und Blattknospen der Teepflanze zubereitet wird. Tee enthält Teein, was eigentlich nur Coffein ist, und zwar ca. 4,5 Prozent ...“

„Ja ja, lass gut sein“, sagt Sextrieb. „Ich finde, wenn einer einen anständigen Tee zubereiten kann, ist das schon ziemlich sexy.“

Verstand und Gefühl kichern. Bei Sextrieb geht es immer nur um „sexy“ oder nicht „sexy“. Oh Mann.

„Jedenfalls“, sagt Gefühl, „ kann ein guter Tee ganz schön entspannend sein, und wenn man gestresst ist, hilft er, ruhig zu werden. Außerdem schmeckt er verdammt gut.“

Gefühl schließt die Augen und genießt.

Martis Nase kräuselt sich über dem heißen, würzigen Dampf in seiner Tasse.

Jako schaut ihm dabei zu und schmunzelt verliebt.

Manchmal ist Marti einfach nur niedlich.


	108. siebzehnter April (Attentat)

Nach dem Frühstück hat Jako ein Attentat auf Marti vor.  
„Hör mal Schatz, es ist Ostermontag, und wir haben noch nichts dergleichen gemacht, also ... werden jetzt Eier gefärbt.“  
Marti grinst anzüglich, aber Jako stellt ganz unmissverständlich eine Packung mit zehn Hühnereiern auf den Tisch und beginnt, den Eierkocher zu befüllen.

Die Eier einfach nur zu färben, kommt für Jako nicht in frage.  
Er hat hauchdünne Pinsel und Wasserfarbe besorgt, und nun wird gemalt.

Gefühl klatscht begeistert in die Hände, als er sieht, was da unter Jakos Händen entsteht: Miniaturaquarelle, wunderschön.

Martis Kunstwerke sehen eher aus wie Kinderzeichnungen ... aber egal, es macht Spaß.

„Verschwendung“, knurrt Verstand, „wird zerstört, sobald die Eier aufgegessen werden ...“  
„Na und?“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ist das nicht Lebenskunst, dass man auch Dinge, die zum Verbrauch bestimmt sind, schön gestaltet? Dass man sich mit schönem umgibt, auch wenn es kurzlebig ist?“  
„Naja, schon“, grummelt Verstand, „aber es ist nicht zweckmäßig!“  
„Ach scheiß drauf“, sagt Gefühl, „das ganze Leben ist nicht zweckmäßig! Machen wir es uns wenigstens schön!“

Über soviel Pseudophilosophie kann Verstand nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Aber anderseits ist es schon witzig.

Also scheiß doch drauf, denkt er und grinst.


	109. achtzehnter April (Eine Kunst für sich)

Jako steht in der Küche und bereitet das Abendessen zu. Es wird Bratkartoffeln geben. Simple, einfache Bratkartoffeln. Und doch gibt es dabei mindestens hunderttausende Wege, um sie zu versauen.  
Marti schaut Jako fasziniert zu.

"Gute Bratkartoffeln hinzubekommen, das ist eine Kunst für sich", sagt Gefühl. "Die von Martis Oma, die waren Spitze."

Sextrieb leckt sich die Lippen.  
"Also, ich finde", sagt er, "wenn jemand vernünftige Bratkartoffeln kann, dann ist das ..."  
"... ja, ja, echt sexy", sagt Gefühl und verdreht die Augen.  
"Na ist doch so", knurrt Sextrieb.

Gefühl schüttelt lachend den Kopf.  
"Jedenfalls Jakos sind auch toll. Anders. Hauchdünn und knusprig. Total lecker. Wenn die so braun und knusprig vor uns auf dem Teller liegen, da könnte ich glatt in die Knie gehen."  
Sextrieb hebt interessiert den Kopf.  
"Also dagegen ist ja nichts einzuwenden, später, nach dem Essen ..."  
Jetzt müssen Gefühl und Verstand beide über ihren Kumpel lachen. Er ist einfach unmöglich.

Aber so ganz falsch ist die Sache ja nicht. Gutes Essen und guter Sex sind beides sehr sinnliche Genüsse. Und der Gedanke, beides miteinander zu verbinden, liegt daher durchaus nahe.  
"Also", sagt Gefühl und zwinkert Sextrieb zu, "Jako kocht, und du bist nachher zuständig fürs Dessert, okay?"  
Sextrieb grinst zufrieden.


	110. neunzehnter April (Immer wieder Sonntags)

Marti sitzt an seinem Laptop und liest die Kommentare unter seinem neuesten Video. Gefühl und Verstand sitzen vor dem großen Bildschirm und verfolgen das Ganze.  
Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Was manche Leute für einen Scheiß schreiben!"  
Gefühl zuckt mit den Schultern. "Aber das sind doch nur ganz wenige. Die meisten schreiben freundlich, sachlich, oft sogar begeistert. Und lustig."  
"Du hast recht", sagt Verstand.  
Und dann suchen sie beide nach ganz bestimmten Kommentaren.

"Da!", ruft Gefühl. Er hat ihn gefunden: einen Kommentar von Herrn und Frau Sonntag.  
Die zwei sind ein Paar in den Fünfzigern, beide Musiklehrer. Und beide ganz angetan von Martis Musik-Skills.  
Besonders "Wie geht eigentlich Musik " finden sie großartig. Unter jedem der Videos dieser Reihe folgt ein ausführlicher, fachlich hilfreicher und überaus freundlicher Kommentar. Marti freut sich schon immer darauf.  
"Ich würde die beiden gerne mal kennenlernen. So in echt", sagt Gefühl.  
Verstand wiegt den Kopf. "Na ja", sagt er, "wer weiß, vielleicht ergibt sich das irgendwann einmal."  
Gefühl strahlt.  
"Das wäre schön", sagt er, "obwohl wir sie ja nur virtuell kennen."  
Verstand nickt. Ihm geht es ähnlich. Es gibt viele tolle Kommentare.  
Aber die schönsten und auch ausführlichsten zu dieser Reihe schreiben doch immer wieder Sonntags.


	111. zwanzigster April (Banane)

Marti und Jako haben Frau Lindners Dachboden ordentlich aufgeräumt. Dabei ist eine Kiste mit Büchern aufgetaucht, und die haben sie jetzt erst mal durchgeschaut.  
Marti sitzt mit überkreuzten Beinen und schmökert in einem der Bücher.  
Es heißt „Rezepte, für die man geheiratet wird“ und ist ein Buch, das voller Humor und Ironie mit Klischees zu den Geschlechterrollen spielt.

Gefühl kichert die ganze Zeit.  
Sextrieb hatte schon auf der ersten Seite seinen Spaß.  
Dort steht unter anderem:  
„Wir glauben fest daran, dass Sie schon mal nackt und in Gesellschaft eines Herren, der diese Bezeichnung nicht wirklich verdient, Spaghetti gegessen haben und dass sie in der Lage wären, ein Bananensplit so gedankenverloren zu verzehren, dass ihr derzeitiger Begleiter auf dumme Gedanken käme.“ *

Sextrieb muss schmunzeln.  
Ob man Jako nun als „Herren“ bezeichnen mag oder nicht, sei dahingestellt; aber in der Tat, diese Dinge kommen dem nahe, was manchmal im Bett und in der Küche der Fischers so geschieht ...

Sextrieb sorgt dafür, dass sich ein verzücktes Grinsen auf Martis Mundwinkel schleicht.  
Jako sieht ihn fragend an.  
Marti leckt sich die Lippen und will weiterlesen, als sein Blick auf die kleine Obstschale auf dem Tisch fällt.  
Darin liegen ausgerechnet Bananen.

Sextrieb grinst.

_________________________

*Das Zitat stammt aus „Die Rezepte, für die man geheiratet wird“ von Hilke Rosenboom. Das Buch ist erschienen im Kabel Verlag Hamburg, 1998 (zweite Auflage).


	112. einundzwanzigster April (Wechselseitig)

Sie unterstützen sich wechselseitig. Sind füreinander da, die drei.

Verstand zum Beispiel hält ihnen den Rücken frei. Er sorgt dafür, dass Marti nicht allzu viel Blödsinn macht und seinen manchmal ganz schön turbulenten Alltag bewältigt. Damit schafft er Zeit und Raum für Gefühl und Sextrieb, ihren Leidenschaften zu frönen.

Gefühl sorgt für Wärme. Für Nähe und Geborgenheit. Für Liebe, Trauer, Kummer, Freude. All das. Und schafft damit eine solide Basis für Martis seelische Ausgeglichenheit. Und wer wäre ausgeglichener als Marti? Na also.

Sextrieb kümmert sich um Stressabbau. Ja, so könnte man das nennen. Außerdem schafft auch er Nähe, körperlich und auch seelisch. Nicht so dauerhaft, wie Gefühl, aber dafür im Einzelfall mit deutlich mehr Enthusiasmus.

Das ist wie die Sache mit dem Salz und der Suppe. Kennt ihr?  
Naja, Suppe ohne Salz ist meist nicht so lecker. Aber Salz ohne Suppe schmeckt auch Scheiße.  
Das eine ist nichts ohne das andere ...

So ist es auch mit ihnen.  
Sie können nicht ohne einander.  
Sie schaffen es nicht ohneeinander.  
Und sie wollen es auch nicht.

Sie arbeiten Hand in Hand, jeder ist für die anderen da.  
Nun, wenn man es recht bedenkt, sind sie mehr als Kollegen.

Sie sind Freunde.  
Die Drei.


	113. zweiundzwanzigster April (Ich zitiere ...)

„Moment mal, so läuft das nicht!“, schimpft Verstand. Er hat ein Stündchen gedöst, und Gefühl und Sextrieb haben das Ruder übernommen. Marti ist auf der Treppe nach oben, in Richtung WG, um in Jakos und Felix' Bandprobe zu platzen, weil er Sehnsucht nach Liebe hat.  
„Mann“, stöhnt Gefühl, „halt dich da raus, ja?“  
„Genau“, sagt Sextrieb. „Ist ja gut und schön, aber ich brauche … also ich meine Marti braucht jetzt einfach einen Kuss!“

„Stopp!“, schreit Verstand. „Wir werden da jetzt nicht rein stürmen! Jako hat es verboten!“  
„Egal“, jammert Gefühl. „Riskieren wir eben Strafe. Manchmal ist es das wert.“  
Er räuspert sich. Dann nimmt er Sextrieb an der Hand, der ihm ermunternd zunickt.  
„Und außerdem hat Blaise Pascal, ein französischer Mathematiker und Philosoph, mal gesagt, ich zitiere: 'Ein Tropfen Liebe ist mehr als ein Ozean Verstand.'"

Verstand ist beleidigt. Das hat ihn jetzt getroffen. Er fühlt sich verletzt.  
Er dreht sich um und geht.

Gefühl und Sextrieb schauen sich an, während Marti weiter die Treppe hinauf trabt. Und auf einmal sind sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher:  
Sollen sie tatsächlich entgegen Jakos Gebot die Bandprobe stören? Für einen Kuss?


	114. dreiundzwanzigster April (Ein Funken Anstand)

Sie haben es getan.

Jako hat den Kuss erwidert, liebevoll, lange, zärtlich.  
Dann hat er Marti einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben und geflüstert:  
„Frechdachs. Du weißt, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird ... heute wird es spät, wir klären das morgen.“

Heute morgen hat Marti gerade das Katzenfutter hingestellt, als Jako sagte:  
„Ab mit dir ins Schlafzimmer. Ich komme nach. Und ich erwarte, dich dort nackt vorzufinden. Und auf Knien. Klar?“  
Marti hat genickt.  
Nun kniet er hier auf dem Kissen und wartet.

„Was wird uns erwarten?“, flüstert Gefühl.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagt Sextrieb. „Aber die Situation ist erst mal ganz schön hot.“ Und er leckt sich die Lippen.

Verstand sagt nix. Der zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Wenn die anderen beiden wenigstens einen Funken Anstand hätten, würden sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen.  
Verstand ist immer noch sauer.

Gefühl schaut zu ihm rüber und wird rot um die Nase.  
„Hey“, sagt er leise. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel. War nicht so gemeint gestern.“  
Sextrieb nickt zustimmend.

Verstand lächelt. Na ja , eigentlich sind sie gar nicht so übel, die beiden.  
„Schon okay“, sagt er.

Nun sitzen sie zusammen und grübeln.  
Welche Strafe wird sie wohl erwarten?


	115. vierundzwanzigster April (Ernsthaft?)

„Irgendwie...“, sagt Sextrieb, „hab ich das dumme Gefühl, dass Jako sich mit der 'Bestrafung' von gestern nicht unbedingt durchgesetzt hat.“  
Er grinst.  
Gefühl muss schmunzeln.  
Nur Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ernsthaft, Jungs?“  
Aber dann grinst auch er. Sie haben recht, und es ist ihnen auch völlig klar, dass Jako ein bisschen mit Marti, nun, gespielt hat.

Er hat Marti eine Weile warten lassen. Dann ist er gekommen. Hat die heißeste Jeans angehabt, die er besitzt. Die Marti am liebsten an ihm mag.  
Hat sich mit seinen geschmeidigen, fast tänzerischen Bewegungen vor Marti bewegt.  
Und Marti durfte sich nicht rühren, ihn schon gar nicht berühren.

Jako hat sich dann, langsam, ganz langsam entkleidet.  
Sich unschuldig dreinschauend nackt auf dem Bett geräkelt.  
Martis flehende Blicke mit den Worten: „Wie in der Kunstgalerie: Nur gucken, nicht anfassen!“ kommentiert.

Bis Marti beinahe nicht mehr konnte, und ihm vor Verlangen die Tränen in den Augen standen.  
Dann ist Jako aus dem Zimmer stolziert.  
Und hat ihn noch mal warten lassen.

„Ich bin fast durchgedreht“, sagt Sextrieb. „Ihn nicht berühren dürfen. Ja, das war ernsthaft eine Strafe. Andererseits ...“  
Er schluckt.  
„... war es verdammt heiß ...“

Gefühl und Verstand schmunzeln.


	116. fünfundzwanzigster April (Im Auftrag)

Sextrieb haben sie schlafen geschickt.  
Der liegt auf seinem Sherlocksofa und pennt.

Gefühl hat sich in seinen gemütlichen Sessel gekuschelt und liest.  
Liebesromane.

Verstand ist heute für alles zuständig.  
Marti hat einfach unglaublich viel zu tun. Die ersten Aufträge laufen an in seiner frisch gegründeten Firma. Ein Kurzfilm für Kinder wird synchronisiert, und ein Kinderhörbuch eingesprochen.  
Marti muss überall gleichzeitig sein, überall die Fäden ziehen.  
Er vermisst ein bisschen, selber künstlerisch tätig zu sein.  
Das kommt wieder, wenn erstmal alles in geregelten Bahnen läuft. Aber bis dahin muss er erstmal überall zugleich sein.

Sextrieb wacht auf uns streckt sich,.  
Er wendet sich an Gefühl.  
„Wie läufts?“

„Megastress“, sagt der, „Marti ist total fertig. Ich glaube, er mutet sich mal wieder viel zu viel zu.“  
Sextrieb kommt zu ihm und schaut ihm in die Augen.

„Dann sag Verstand mal“, sagt Sextrieb, „dass Marti jetzt nach Hause gehen soll. Ich selber halte mich ja zurück, deswegen sag du es ihm. In meinem Auftrag.“  
„Und damit in gewisser Weise im Auftrag der Vernunft“, sagt Gefühl und nickt.

Sextrieb lächelt und nickt ebenfalls.  
Sie verstehen sich einfach.  
Verstand und Vernunft sind eben nicht immer ein und das selbe.


	117. sechsundzwanzigster April (Scheitern)

Manchmal hat Marti so ein paar Augenblicke des Zweifelns.  
Ja, er ist selbstbewusst, fröhlich, ausgeglichen, glücklich, verrückt ...  
Aber manchmal, da gibt es eben solche Zeiten, meist nur von kurzer Dauer, wo er grübelt und vor sich hin brütet.  
Nun, das hat wohl jeder von uns mal.

„Was, wenn es eines Tages zu Ende geht?“, fragt Gefühl und seufzt.  
„So viele Ehen scheitern. Manch eine hoffnungsvoll begonnene Liebe zerbricht. Und warum sollten ausgerechnet Jako und wir davor gefeit sein?“  
Der Zweifel, ein grauer und nasskalter Geselle, lässt seinen Schatten durch Martis Kopf wabern.  
Die Furcht im violetten Gewande rauscht durch den Raum und verbreitet staubige Düsternis.

Verstand kann nicht antworten. Er kennt die Statistiken, und die besagen nichts gutes.  
Sextrieb fällt nichts dazu ein. Er weiß, dass er wichtig ist für den Bestand einer Beziehung, alleine aber letztendlich nichts ausrichten kann.

Gefühl zittert. Und das, obwohl es für all diese Bedenken keinen konkreten Grund gibt.

Die Düsternis bleibt.

Bis Jako den Raum betritt.  
Ein Blick aus seinen braunen Augen, ein Lächeln von ihm genügt.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick kann Gefühl sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was da eben vor sich ging.

Jako küsst Marti.  
Und alles ist wunderbar.


	118. siebenundzwanzigster April (Süße Träume)

Manchmal träumt Gefühl mit offenen Augen.  
Es sind süße Träume.

Träume von einer Zeit, als vieles einfacher war ...

Als der Winter schön war, und Schnee nichts weiter hieß, als einen Schneemann bauen zu können. Und keine Gedanke an glatte Straßen und zugefrorene Autotüren.

Als der gute alte Onkel noch lebte und mit Marti dieses Baumhaus baute.

Als die erste Liebe noch keine Kratzer auf seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte. Denn auch wenn man sie überwindet, den Kummer und die Trauer, kleine Narben bleiben.

Als es noch so einfach war, zu weinen wenn man unglücklich war, zu lachen, wenn man glücklich war.

Gefühl seufzt.

Doch dann geht ihm durch den Kopf:  
Marti hat das Lachen nicht verlernt.  
Der Kummer und die Wunden haben es nicht geschafft, ihm die Lebensfreude zu schmälern. Sie haben ihn nur stärker gemacht.

Und er ist immer so sehr er selbst, in jedem Augenblick seines Lebens.

Und dann ist da Jako.  
Die Zeit, als der Schnee noch für den Spaß geschaffen schien, war auch die Zeit, als es Jako noch nicht gab in seinem Leben.

Heute hat er Jako. Kein Traum kann so süß sein, wie sein Leben mit Jako.

Und im Schnee tollen mag er immer noch.


	119. achtundzwanzigster April (Die Zeit zurück drehen)

Der Wecker klingelt. Der verdammte Wecker.

Marti hat so schön geträumt.  
Gefühl hatte für den Traum ein paar wirklich schöne Erinnerungen zusammengestellt. An den Tag ihrer Hochzeit, das Jawort.  
Das tolle Fest. Die ganzen Freunde.  
Die Aufregung.  
Sextrieb hat grinsend ein paar Momente aus der Hochzeitsnacht beigesteuert.

Gefühl hat sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt.

Und mitten drin in einem der schönsten Traum-Momente klingelt der verdammte Wecker.  
Verstand schläft einfach weiter.  
Sextrieb schnellt aus dem Bett und begrüßt den Tag.  
Gefühl aber ist auch noch ganz verpennt.  
„Mann, der klingelt zu früh, lass uns weiterpennen“, brummt er und sorgt dafür, dass Marti im Halbschlaf den Wecker nimmt und die Zeit zurückdreht.  
Um ganze zwei Stunden.

Als der Wecker erneut klingelt, blinzelt Marti, und dann wird ihm bewusst, was er da angestellt hat.  
Er hat total verschlafen, und Jako auch, weil der jeden Morgen von Marti mit dem Frühstück geweckt wird.

„Mist“, sagt Gefühl, „schon wieder Strafe eingehandelt. Wir müssen uns zusammen nehmen. Im Moment nimmt das überhand.“

Jako aber küsst Marti.  
„Macht nix. Wie gut, dass wir Chefs sind!“

Marti grinst.  
„Felix wird dich trotzdem falten.“

Dennoch, wie es aussieht, ist er um eine Strafe herumgekommen.


	120. neunundzwanzigster April (Jemanden anflehen)

„Bitte, Marti, bitte ....“, Jakos tief dunkle Stimme klingt abgehackt und rau.  
Jako ist selbstbewusst und stark, ihm würde nicht im Traume einfallen, jemanden um irgendetwas anzuflehen.  
Marti ist die Ausnahme.  
Marti schafft das ohne große Anstrengung.

Sextrieb hat heute Morgen sämtliche Register gezogen.  
Und er hat den Spieß umgedreht.  
Jetzt ist es Jako, der hier gefesselt, mit gespreizten Beinen und verbundenen Augen wehrlos auf dem Bett liegt.

„Bitte, Marti, ich halte es nicht mehr aus ...“  
Martis Hände, Martis Zunge haben Jako an den Rand der lustvollen Verzweiflung getrieben.

Sextrieb grinst.  
Diese Stimme jagt ihm Schauer über den Rücken, Schauer der Erregung.  
So tief und dunkel, so bittend, so bettelnd und doch so in sich selbst verankert.  
Gehetzt, stöhnend, und doch so .... stark.  
Diese Stimme.  
Sextrieb seufzt verlangend.

Und während Jako schweißübertsrömt an den Fesseln zerrt, spürt Sextrieb, wie nun auch er an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung stößt.

Marti löst Jakos Fesseln.  
Jako richtet sich blitzschnell auf und drückt Marti fest in die Kissen.  
„Du kleines Biest“, knurrt er lächelnd, „Jetzt werde ich dich vögeln, bis du um Gnade flehst ...“

Sextrieb lächelt zufrieden, bevor er sich Jako bedingungslos ergibt und die Welle der Lust über ihm zusammenschlägt.


	121. dreißigster April (Besser werden)

Naja, es ist tatsächlich so, in letzter Zeit häufen sich diese Dinge.  
Die kleinen Ungehorsamkeiten.  
Die Frechheiten.  
Die Eigensinnigkeiten.

Woran mag das liegen? Gefühl grübelt darüber nach. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass sie sich immer wieder Strafen einhandeln.  
Aber vor allem wollen sie Jako nicht enttäuschen.  
„Jako vertraut uns“, sagt er, „und daher möchte ich, dass wir uns mehr Mühe geben. Dass wir, was den Gehorsam betrifft, wieder besser werden.“

Sextrieb kaut verlegen auf der Unterlippe.  
„Ich fürchte, ich bin ein bisschen Schuld daran ...“  
Die anderen beiden sehen ihn fragend an.  
„Tja, ich finde es halt heiß, wenn Jako so streng ist ... und ... wenn wir dann vor ihm knien müssen, ist das einfach sexy.“

Jetzt ist Verstand sauer.  
„Ach! Und dir ist schon klar, dass das nicht Sinn der Sache ist? Und dass Gefühl und ich das ausbaden? Weil es uns nämlich beschämt, wenn Jako uns straft, weil wir Mist gebaut haben?“  
Er ist richtig wütend.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid“, sagt Sextrieb. Jetzt schämt er sich.  
Und er beschließt, in der nächsten Zeit sehr zurückhaltend zu sein.  
Er sagt nichts, er will die anderen nicht noch mehr verärgern.

Die beiden ahnen nicht, dass ihr Kumpel übers Ziel hinaus schießen wird ...


	122. erster Mai (Fernweh)

Fernweh ...

Nun, manchmal, wenn die Arbeit überhand nimmt, dann bekommt Gefühl schon die Lust auf Reisen in ferne Gegenden. Irgendwohin, wo es keinen Stress gibt.  
Am Strand liegen, abends an der Strandbar Cocktails schlürfen, nachts Jako lieben ... in der Hitze einer tropischen Nacht wilder hemmungsloser ... Nicht war, Sextrieb, was meinst du?  
Gefühl schaut sich nach dem Kumpel um.  
Aber Sextrieb pennt.

Oder nach Skandinavien. Im Winter. So richtig rein in den Schnee. Tagsüber in der weißen Pracht herumtollen. Rentierschlitten fahren. Ski laufen. Und abends in der gemütlichen Blockhütte vor dem Kamin ... wilder hemmungsloser ... Äh sag mal Sextrieb, was ist los mit dir?  
Sextrieb pennt.

Gefühl träumt weiter von einem Urlaub mit Jako. Auf der Agenda ihrer selbstgemachten Collage steht immer noch, ein bisher unerfüllter Traum, der Motorradführerschein.  
Auf dem Motorrad quer über die Alpen bis nach Venedig. Das wäre was.  
Oder einfach kreuz und quer durch Deutschland.  
Die raue Nordsee, das wilde Westfalen, die spitzen Berge.  
Der Ruhrpott und das Sorbenland.  
Oh Mann.

Gibt so viele schöne Gegenden, und lieben kann man sich überall.  
Nicht wahr, Sextrieb?  
Sextrieb!

Nichts zu machen.  
Egal, wie Gefühl schwärmt und träumt.  
Sextrieb pennt.

Gefühl zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich dem Tagwerk zu.


	123. zweiter Mai (Bangen)

Es ist jedesmal wieder ein Bangen.

Drei Minuten sind drei Minuten, das sollte doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein.  
Aber ...  
Da gibt es die Tatsache, dass die Größe sich immer mal wieder unterscheidet. Minimal, aber es sorgt schon für Probleme.  
Und dann darf es nicht zu kalt sein. Eine angenehme Zimmertemperatur ist angebracht, bevor es in die brodelnde Hitze eintaucht und die ganze Sache zum Kochen bringt.

Marti schaut wie gebannt, um im richtigen Moment die Sache zu beenden.  
Wenn er Glück hat, gelingt es ihm, bevor etwas platzt. Und es dann ausläuft.  
Gut, jetzt also raus damit.  
Okay, geschafft.  
Puuuh.

Ob Jako zufrieden ist?  
Gefühl kommt langsam wieder zur Ruhe, er weiß auch nicht, warum er das Kochen der Frühstückseier jeden Morgen wieder als so aufregend empfindet.  
Er schämt sich fast ein bisschen dafür, und Verstand belächelt ihn.  
Aber es ist halt so, dass das Frühstück, das Marti jeden Morgen für Jako macht, liebevoll und perfekt sein soll.  
Da legt Gefühl Wert drauf.

Und auch wenn Verstand ihm hilft (der kennt die genauen Umstände, wie so ein Ei perfekt wird, auswendig. Aber Grau ist jede Theorie), ist es jeden Morgen wieder für Gefühl eine Zitterpartie.

Und Sextrieb? Der pennt.


	124. dritter Mai (Zwischen den Zeilen)

Jako musste heute früher aus dem Hause. Er hat Marti einen Zettel dagelassen, mit den Worten:  
„Bis heute Abend, mein Kleiner. Ich bringe uns Essen vom Chinamann mit. Und du sorgst für den Nachtisch ;-) Hab dich lieb!“

Gefühl schmunzelt, als er den Zettel liest. Das ist ja fast schon ein kleines Liebesbriefchen. Er liebt sowas.

Inzwischen ist es Abend. Jako wird jeden Moment kommen, und Gefühl macht sich Sorgen.  
Auf dem Tisch steht eine Schüssel frisch gekochter Rhabarbergrütze, und eine kleine Sauciere mit Vanillerahm. Nein, das hat Marti nicht selber zubereitet, das wäre in einer mittleren Katastrophe geendet ... Felix hat ihnen eine Portion vorbeigebracht.

Nachtisch also.

Na klar ist Gefühl in der Lage, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Und natürlich weiß er, dass Jako nicht solchen Nachtisch meint. Dass er etwas ganz anderes vernaschen möchte.  
Zarte Haut; rote, wundgeküsste Lippen, einen weichen Bauch, knackige Pobacken ... leise Seufzer, lustvolles Stöhnen ... und so weiter.

Aber heute bleibt es statt dessen bei Rhabarbergrütze und Vanillerahm. Denn Gefühl hat es versucht. Mehrfach.  
Er hat versucht, Sextrieb zu wecken.  
Der hat ihn verschlafen angeschaut, ihm die Zunge raus gestreckt, sich wieder umgedreht und weitergeschlafen.

Egal, wie sehr sich Gefühl auch bemüht.

Sextrieb pennt.


	125. vierter Mai (Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl)

Verstand ist ein cleveres Bürschchen.  
Gut, dass er gelegentliche Beklopptheitsanfälle hat, sollte man nicht vernachlässigen, aber letztendlich ist ja auch das ein Teil von Marti und macht ihn aus.

Nichtsdestotrotz ist Verstand ein helles Köpfchen, besitzt Stärke, Gelassenheit und Verantwortungsbewusstsein und steuert seinen Schützling sicher durch die Klippen des oftmals chaotischen Alltags.

Eine große Schwäche allerdings hat Verstand.  
Nun, eigentlich mehrere, aber eine, bei der er komplett aussetzt.

*

Midnigt und Ginger liegen gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Körbchen.  
Sie verstehen sich inzwischen prima. Wenngleich Midnight auch die dominantere von beiden ist, was Ginger aber problemlos anerkennt.

Midnight reckt sich genüßlich und steht auf.  
Sie schnürt zu dem Regal im Flur, wo das Katzenfutter steht und die Leckerli, die sie so liebt.

Sie maunzt, und Marti kommt nachschauen, was sie möchte.

Verstand ist verloren.  
Midnights Blick fixiert ihn genau, man könnte meinen, sie könnte tatsächlich hinter Martis Stirn schauen ... und vielleicht kann sie das; Katzen ... wer weiß das schon ...

Verstand hat keine Chance sich ihr zu widersetzen.

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl“, murmelt er, und Marti greift nach der Packung mit den Leckerli.  
Auch wenn er weiß, dass Jako heute Abend mit ihm schimpfen wird.

*

Und Sextrieb pennt.


	126. fünfter Mai (Sechserpack)

Jako merkt Marti den Stress doch auch an, Jako kennt ihn immerhin gut.  
Und er sorgt sich.  
Deswegen hat er ihm für das kommende Wochenende ein Arbeitsverbot erteilt.  
Marti hat gemosert, aber Jako ist streng geblieben. Er hat einen Ausflug geplant, um Marti ein bisschen abschalten zu lassen.

Ist auch gut so, denkt Gefühl, denn man muss ab und zu mal Pausen machen. Und wenn Marti das nicht selber hinkriegt, muss Jako ihn eben zu seinem Glück zwingen.

Gefühl und Verstand sitzen in gemütlichen Sesseln und machen Pläne.  
„Es ist toll“, schwärmt Gefühl, „ dass wir mit Freunden einen Ausflug und Picknick im Park machen. Wir und Jako, dann Bianca und Felix, sowie die Spacefrogs. Das wird sicher lustig,“  
„Ja“, kichert Verstand, „Verrücktheit im Sechserpack. Wir werden den Park schon ordentlich aufmischen!“  
„Ich freue mich auf Natur und Sonnenschein und lecker Essen“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ich freue mich auf Spaß, Lachen und Bewegung. Das ist nämlich Hygiene fürs Gehirn, weißt du?“  
„Kommt Sternchen eigentlich auch mit?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Na klar“, sagt Verstand.  
Fein, das gibt ne prima Ausrede für Fußballspielen im Park.  
Sie schauen sich an und lachen, voller Vorfreude auf den schönen Tag.

Und Sextrieb pennt.


	127. sechster Mai (Brei)

„Hey, Schlafmütze“, sagt Jako. „Aufstehen, Süßer. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, und wir wollen uns doch gleich mit den anderen treffen!“  
Marti gähnt, aber er rollt sich aus dem Bett und trottet verschlafen in die Küche.  
Dort steht duftender Kaffee bereit, und ein Frühstück, das er seit Kindertagen sehr mag: Grießbrei. Mit frischen Erdbeeren.  
„Ich dachte mir, das könnte deine Seele gebrauchen“, nuschelt Jako etwas verlegen. Marti strahlt und küsst ihn sanft.

„Ach, ja“, seufzt Gefühl wohlig.  
„Das ist jetzt so ein richtig schöner Kindheitsmoment.“  
„Nun“, sagt Verstand, „das mit den Kindheitserinnerungen ist wissenschaftlich gesehen ...“  
„Hey“, fährt Gefühl dazwischen, „das müssen wir jetzt nicht auseinanderdröseln. Lass es uns einfach genießen, ja?“

Marti hat erst mal Kaffee getrunken.  
Jetzt zieht er die Schale mit dem Brei heran.

„Wenn man es recht bedenkt“, sagt Verstand, „fühlt sich der Alltag, wenn so viel Arbeit zu tun ist und man kein Ende sieht, auch wie eine Art Brei an.“  
Gefühl grinst.  
„Na, aber du musst zugeben, dass Jako dafür sorgt, dass es auch dabei eine Menge Erdbeeren gibt, oder?“  
Verstand nickt.  
Dann sagt er: „Es wäre allerdings hilfreich, wenn Sextrieb mal langsam aufwachen würde.“

Aber Sextrieb pennt.


	128. siebenter Mai (Welke Blätter)

Der Ausflug gestern war echt schön, aber heute wird gefaulenzt.  
Sofa, Mate, Chips und die komplette Serie „Fargo.“  
In der Küche steht noch der Picknickkorb von gestern, der muss erst noch ausgeräumt werden.  
Jako will sich an die Arbeit machen, aber Marti hält ihn davon ab.  
„Das ist meine Aufgabe“, sagt er, „lass mich diese Dinge tun, lass mich dir dienen. Du weißt, dass ich damit meinen Platz auf der Welt gefunden habe.“  
Jako nickt.

Gefühl nickt auch.  
„Ja“, sagt er, „Menschen, die sich ihres Platzes auf der Welt nicht sicher sind, sind wie ... welke Blätter. Jeder Wind treibt sie um eine andere Ecke.“  
Verstand schaut ihn groß an.  
„Das war jetzt wieder so eine Art Hausfrauenphilosophie, oder?“ Er grinst.  
„Blödmann“, knurrt Gefühl.

„Schon gut“, sagt Verstand. „Du hast ja recht. Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass bei Menschen, die in einer stabilen, glücklichen Liebesbeziehung leben, die chemischen Botenstoffe, die Hormone und ähnliches am ausgeglichensten sind.“  
„Na also“, sagt Gefühl.

Und dann sorgt er dafür, dass Marti vor seinem Manne kniet, der ihm liebevoll durch das Haar streicht.  
Hier fühlt er sich wohl.  
Alles in bester Ordnung also.

Nur Sextrieb, der pennt immer noch.


	129. achter Mai (Katzenaugen)

Die funkelnden Augen der Katze Midnight schauen Marti an, während er auf dem Sofa liegt und die Augen geschlossen hat. Jako werkelt in der Küche, es duftet schon ganz lecker nach Rosmarin und Thymian. Marti ruht sich etwas aus.

Die funkelnden Katzenaugen.  
Man hat das Gefühl, sie würde alles durchschauen. Sie würden sehen, „was die Welt im innersten zusammenhält“.  
Sie würden Marti hinter die Stirn schauen können.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie von uns weiß“, meint Gefühl unbehaglich.  
„Blödsinn, das ist eine Katze. Ein dummes Tier“, sagt Verstand.  
Gefühl schaut ihn empört an. „Dumm?!“  
„Mann, damit meine ich nur, dass sie nicht über eine Art von Intelligenz verfügt, wie sie der der Menschen gleichartig wäre.“  
Gefühl schüttelt den Kopf. „Du spinnst ja. Schau doch wie sie guckt. Die weiß mehr, als du glaubt.“

Midnight putzt sich und legt sich dann schnurrend ins Körbchen zu ihrer Freundin Ginger.

Verstand kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Gefühl fängt an, sich seltsam zu verhalten.  
Herum zu spinnen, durchzudrehen.  
Verstand geht hinüber zu Sextrieb.  
Er rüttelt an ihm.  
„Hey, hör mal, du musst aufwachen, langsam wird es ernst!“

Aber Sextrieb guckt ihn nur verschlafen an, dreht sich um und pennt weiter.


	130. neunter Mai (Fragen stellen)

Sie haben es endlich geschafft.  
Sextrieb ist wach.

Gefühl baut sich verärgert vor ihm auf.  
„Du alte Schnarchnase. Ich möchte dir jetzt mal ein paar Fragen stellen.“  
Sextrieb schaut immer noch etwas verschlafen, reibt sich die Augen und nickt dann zaghaft.

Gefühl holt Luft.  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, uns hier mit dem ganzen Scheiß alleine zu lassen? Und tagelang zu pennen? Marti geht total auf dem Zahnfleisch! Und du? Anstatt für einen anständigen Stressabbau zu sorgen, pennst du und pennst! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? King of Koma?“

Sextrieb schluckt.  
„Ey, Alter, wenn ich aktiv bin, meckert ihr doch auch nur rum!“

Verstand versucht zu vermitteln.  
„Nein, mein lieber. Wir versuchen nur, dir ein bisschen Sinn fürs richtige Maß beizubringen, verstehst du?“

Sextrieb guckt finster.  
Er will nicht so angemotzt werden.  
Er will auch nichts „beigebracht“ bekommen.  
Er kommt sich ja vor wie in ner Zwangsjacke.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal!“, knurrt er.  
Und dann haut er sich doch tatsächlich wieder aufs Sofa.

„Na bestens, das hast du ja gut hingekriegt!“, mault Verstand.  
„Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld?“, motzt Gefühl.

Sie streiten sich.

Und Marti hat Migräne.


	131. zehnter Mai (Rudern)

Man sollte meinen, wenn Verstand funktioniert, dann ist das wichtigste am Start. Immerhin ist er der mit dem Überblick, und letzten Endes auch der, der das Sagen hat und auf den die beiden anderen hören.  
Na ja, meistens.

Gut, manchmal reicht das eben nicht, schließlich ist ein Brot auch mehr als nur sein Nährwert; Musik mehr als eine Aneinanderreihung von Tönen.  
Dafür gibt es Gefühl.  
Und man sollte doch meinen, wenn Gefühl Verstand also unterstützt, dann läuft der Laden.

Tut er aber nicht.  
Also nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad und jetzt, wo Sextrieb einfach seit Tagen fehlt, kommen beide ganz schön ins Rudern.  
Verdammt, wer hätte gedacht, WIE wichtig der ist?

Die beiden machen sich echt langsam Sorgen um den Kumpel.  
Ja, sie haben viel an ihm herumkritisiert. Aber sie haben es nie böse gemeint.  
Wie es aussieht, hat er sich mehr zu Herzen genommen als gedacht.

„Scheiße“, sagt Verstand. „Wir müssen mit ihm reden!“  
„Ja“, sagt Gefühl, „aber zuerst müssen wir ihn wecken.“

Und er ergreift verzweifelte Maßnahmen.  
Er lässt durch Martis Kopf einen Song hallen, der gerade auf YouTube komplett verrissen wird ...  
„Entweder wacht er jetzt endlich auf, oder er fällt komplett ins Koma ...“


	132. elfter Mai (Parallelen)

Submission hin oder her, wenn Marti was nicht passt, dann haut er ordentlich auf den Tisch. Lässt sich nicht unterbuttern.  
Jako grinst, wenn Marti so vor ihm steht und ihn anfunkelt. Weil Jako mal wieder nach dem Kochen das Geschirr nicht in die Spülmaschine geräumt hat.  
„Also Butter bei die Fischers, wieso ist das denn so schwer hinzukriegen?“

Jako kann nicht mehr. Er beginnt, laut zu lachen. Marti, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt ...  
„Marti, du klingst gerade haargenau wie deine Mama!“

Verstand runzelt die Stirn.  
Jako hat recht, da gibt es Parallelen.  
Aber muss er sie deswegen auslachen?  
„Er lacht uns nicht aus“, sagt Gefühl, „er findet uns einfach süß.“  
Er grinst, und schon lacht Marti fröhlich mit seinem Manne mit.  
Sie nehmen sich in den Arm und küssen sich.  
„Sorry“, sagt Jako, „ich werde in Zukunft daran denken.“  
Noch ein Kuss.

„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „das ist vernünftig.“  
„Hach“, sagt Gefühl, „das ist schön!“  
„Hmpf“, sagt Sextrieb und gähnt. „Das ist sexy.“

Sextrieb?  
Gefühl und Verstand sehen sich blitzschnell um.  
Tatsächlich.  
Sextrieb.  
Er ist wach!  
Verpennt, aber wach!

Er verschränkt die Hände, streckt sich und sagt:  
„Gibt es was zu tun?“


	133. zwölfter Mai (Brücke)

Sextrieb ist wieder an Bord. Und er hat eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn er sich so lange zurückzieht. Das Ding mit dem Timing und der Verhältnismäßigkeit ... er hat versprochen, daran zu arbeiten.

Gestern Abend gab es bei den Fischers wilden schnellen Sex. Nach den Tagen des Wartens war das einfach richtig so. Bis sie Arm in Arm eingeschlafen sind.

Heute Abend wollen sie sich Zeit füreinander nehmen.

Sextrieb lässt sich ein paar Fantasien durch den Kopf gegen, um den Abend vorzubereiten.  
Man könnte ... also der Seidenschal und diese rosa Plüschhandschellen sind immer irgendwie zu gebrauchen.  
Oder ... im Schrank steht irgendwo so ein bescheuertes Spiel, das sie zur Hochzeit bekommen habe. „Liebesroulette.“ Man muss eine Kugel werfen, und wenn die zum Beispiel auf „Blowjob“ liegenbleibt, dann weiß man was zu tun ist ...

Sextrieb kichert.  
Ihm fällt ein, dass irgendwo im Bücherschrank auch ein Kamasutra rumsteht. Aber ... so Dinge, dies sich schon anhören wie Yogaübungen ... Der Gespaltene Bambus, Die Querstehende Laute, Die Brücke ... ne ne, Sex soll entspannen und nicht zu Muskelkater führen.

Letztlich sorgt Sextrieb dafür, dass die Nacht lang und schön wird.  
Sie probieren vieles aus.  
Alles ist sexy.

Und die Sache mit dem Honig, die war echt heiß!

_____________

Leute, ich habe ein bisschen geschummelt. Besagte Stellung aus dem Kamasutra heißt "Der Brückenpfeiler" und nicht "Die Brücke".  
Aber das ist verzeihlich, oder?

Eure Ladi


	134. dreizehnter Mai (Vertrauen erschleichen)

Jakos Blick. Oh mein Gott.

Marti ist dabei, das Frühstücksgeschirr aufzuwaschen, und Jako schaut ihm dabei zu ... dieser Blick ...  
Schließlich kommt Jako langsam herangepirscht. Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand krabbeln langsam an Martis Hüfte hinauf zu seinem Hals.  
Sanft, dann immer bestimmender küsst Jako seinen Nacken.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragt Marti leise.  
„Ich will mir dein Vertrauen erschleichen“, sagt Jako schwer atmend, „bis du mit keinem Angriff mehr rechnest, und du leichte Beute für mich bist.“  
Er gab ein knurrendes Fauchen von sich, wie eine Raubkatze.  
„Und dann zerre ich dich ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich dich langsam verspeisen werde.“  
Und er leckt an Martis Hals hinunter.  
Marti schluckt.

Verstand ruft: „Ich bin raus!“ und schaltet sich ab.

Gefühl schließt die Augen, lässt sich von Wärme überfluten und genießt einfach nur.

Sextrieb lässt die Fingerknöchel knacken.  
Das verspricht spannend zu werden.  
Er sorgt dafür, dass Marti das Geschirr stehen lässt – Fuck Pflichtbewusstsein – und sich voll und ganz auf das Spiel einlässt.

„Dann krieg mich, du Raubtier“, sagte er und entwischt Jako.  
Der saust hinterher, und es dauert nicht lange, bis er seine Beute gerissen hat.  
Die Beute hat nicht wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden.


	135. vierzehnter Mai (Unendlich)

So ein Sonntag bietet unendliche Möglichkeiten, und Marti entscheidet sich ausgerechnet dafür, sich morgens schon mal aus dem Bett zu schleichen, während Jako noch schläft, und ein paar Unterlagen durchzugehen. Dabei hat er doch für sonntags von Jako ein strenges Arbeitsverbot bekommen.

Er sitzt am Schreibtisch und versucht, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Diesmal bin ich aber nicht Schuld“, motzt Sextrieb.  
„Nein“, sagt Gefühl und schaut Verstand ärgerlich an.  
„Diesmal macht der da den Ärger.“

„Mann, das ist wichtig, das muss erledigt werden“, sagt Verstand.  
Gefühl schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, mein lieber. Die Welt wird sich weiterdrehen, wenn wir das morgen machen. Oder sind da Fristen die versäumt werden können?“  
Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Na also. Jetzt klappen wir den Ordner zu und gehen wieder ins Bett“, sagt Gefühl.  
Verstand seufzt. „Na gut, meinetwegen.“

Marti macht sich beschämt auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Er kuschelt sich ins Bett.  
Er ist sich klar, dass Jako das Verbot ausgesprochen hat, weil er sich um ihn sorgt.  
Jako schläft noch, hat nichts bemerkt.  
Gut.

Doch Marti ist unzufrieden. Immerhin war er ungehorsam.  
Und er beschließt, es Jako später zu beichten.  
Denn sein Vertrauen in ihn ist auch unendlich.


	136. fünfzehnter Mai (Yo ho ho!)

Trotz all der Arbeit in seiner neuen Firma möchte Marti seinen Kanal nicht vernachlässigen.

„Wir sollten mal wieder 'Wie geht eigentlich Musik' bringen“, sagt Verstand.  
„Au ja, und ich weiß auch schon was!“, ruft Gefühl.  
„Nämlich?“  
„Wie geht eigentlich Shanty!“

Verstand zieht die Stirn kraus. „Meinste echt?“  
„Klar, wieso nicht?“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Okay, und welches Lied nehmen wir?“

Gefühl schnappt sich eine Gitarre und sitzt plötzlich mit gestreiftem Kopftuch und ner Augenklappe auf ner Holzkiste. Und los geht’s.

„Fünfzehn Mann auf des toten Manns Kiste  
Yo Ho Ho und ne Buddel voll Rum  
Schnaps stand stets auf der Höllenfahrtsliste  
Yo Ho Ho und ne Buddel voll Rum!“

Verstand lacht sich kaputt.  
„Na du bist vielleicht bekloppt!“  
Gefühl lacht auch. „Ist doch aber cool, oder?“  
Sextrieb guckt beide an und sagt:  
„Also ich...“  
Die beiden anderen verdrehen die Augen, bevor sie gemeinsam mit ihm den Satz beenden: „...finde das ganz sexy!“

Wie auch immer, zwei Stunden später ist das Video fertig.  
Und Jako findet Marti auch ziemlich sexy: Mit Kopftuch, Augenklappe, einer Narbe auf der Wange, die er mit einem von Bianca geborgten Kajal aufgemalt hat.  
Und Sternchens Plüschpapagei auf der Schulter.


	137. sechzehnter Mai (Lass dich fallen)

„Lass dich fallen!“  
Wie oft hat Verstand das schon getan.  
Nicht denken müssen.  
Nicht entscheiden müssen.  
Einfach Jakos Entscheidung hinnehmen.  
Nicht kämpfen.  
Nicht stark sein müssen.  
Nicht über die Folgen nachdenken müssen.  
Einfach gehorchen.  
Einfach tun.  
Vielleicht ertragen.  
Aber ...  
Nicht verantwortlich sein.

Sich einfach fallen lassen.  
Und doch wissen:  
Es wird für dich gedacht. So wie du denken würdest.  
Es wird für dich entschieden. Zu deinem besten.  
Du kannst die Entscheidung hinnehmen. Denn sie tut dir nicht weh.  
Es wird dein Kampf für dich gekämpft.

Er ist stark für dich. Und das lässt dich stark sein.  
Nicht stark sein müssen heißt ja nicht, schwach zu sein.  
Nicht stark sein zu MÜSSEN macht dich wahrhaft stark.  
Die Folgen werden gut sein.  
Die Folgen wirst du ertragen können, genießen können, fühlen können und sie werden sich richtig anfühlen.

Das ist Gehorchen. Wenn du vertraust.  
Dem gehorchen, dem du vertraust.  
Der die Verantwortung für dich übernimmt und sie dir doch nicht nimmt.

Der, dem du vertraust.  
Der, der auch dir vertraut.

Verstand ... ist glücklich damit.  
Und Gefühl auch.  
Gefühl nimmt Verstand in den Arm und flüstert:  
„Es ist so schön, dass Jako uns liebt.“  
Verstand lächelt ihn an und küsst ihn sanft.


	138. siebzehnter Mai (Anders sein)

Der fröhliche, leicht irre Typ. Der alle zum Lachen bringt.  
Immer verrückte Einfälle hat. So kreativ ist.  
Spaß verbreitet.  
So kennen alle Marti.  
Und so ist er auch.

Auch zu Hause bei Jako ist er so. Durchaus.  
Aber – hier kann er auch anders sein.

Traurig sein. Weinen.  
Wütend sein. Schimpfen.  
Genervt sein.  
Anstrengend sein.  
Blöd sein.  
Ätzend sein.  
Unzufrieden sein.

All das. Ohne, dass es irgendetwas ändert. Oder Jakos Liebe mindert.

„Manchmal“, sagt Gefühl und schluckt, „gehts mir eben nicht so gut. Dann mag ich nicht lachen und scherzen.“  
„Passt schon“, sagt Verstand. „Das ist völlig normal.“  
„Aber ich versteh mich selber nicht“, sagt Gefühl. „Ich bin doch glücklich in meinem Leben.“  
„Ja, doch“, sagt Verstand. „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du in jeder einzelnen Sekunden grinsen musst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Du hast auch mal das recht auf Schlechte Laune.“

„Und wenn dann der Frust zu groß wird“, sagt Sextrieb und lutscht erotisch an seinem Zeigefinger, „dann komme ich und helfe beim Stressabbau.“  
Die beiden anderen grinsen.  
„Du denkst auch nur an das eine oder?“  
„Klar“, sagt Sextrieb, "ist halt mein Job.“

Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Die beiden anderen lachen.


	139. achtzehnter Mai (Kandidat)

Marti rennt durch den Regen. Es donnert und blitzt und schüttet wie aus Metallspritzgusseimern der Marke Extra groß.

„Und warum, zum Teufel“, jappst Verstand, „muss an einem stinknormalen Donnerstag die Welt untergehen?“  
„Bitte was?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Na, das verflixte Wetter! Jetzt sag nicht, du magst das!“  
„Nee“, sagt Gefühl, „so pitschnass zu werden, gefällt mir nicht. Aber wir sind doch gleich da.“

Na klar, der Weg von der U-Bahn nach Hause ist nicht weit.  
Marti rennt, was das Zeug hält. Trotzdem ist er nass bis auf die Unterhose.

„Dir ist schon klar“, sagt Gefühl, „dass Jako befohlen hat, dass wir ihn anrufen, falls es wie angekündigt regnet?“  
„Mmhhmm...“, brummt Verstand.  
„Und dir ist schon klar, dass wir gerade mal wieder ungehorsam sind?“  
„Ja doch“, grummelt Verstand. „Himmel, die paar Meter.“  
„Und dir ist auch klar, dass wir damit ein Kandidat für einen versohlten Hintern sind?“  
„Mann“, motzt Verstand. „Du hast Recht, und ich hab meine Ruhe. Jetzt hör auch zu mosern, wir können es jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern.“  
Gefühl setzt sich in eine Ecke und schmollt.  
„Idiot.“

Verstand zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Er weiß ja, er hat's verbockt.


	140. neunzehnter Mai (Messerstich)

Mitten in der Nacht geschieht es.  
Marti fährt aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein Schmerz wie ein Messerstich durchfährt ihn.  
Ein heftiger Schmerz im Unterbauch. Verdammt, was ist das ...

Gefühl spürt diesen Schmerz.  
Gefühl ist nicht nur für Martis Seelenleben zuständig. Er ist auch der, der die körperlichen Gefühle spürt. Sanftes streicheln, das kribbeln beim Küssen, die Wärme von Jakos Händen.  
Und nun dieser heftige Schmerz.  
Wie ein Messerstich eben.

Er schnappt nach Luft und weckt Verstand.  
„Du? Ich brauch Hilfe ... es tut so weh ... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!“  
Verstand ist im ersten Moment verwirrt. Und überfordert.  
Der Schmerz ist wirklich heftig, was kann das nur sein?  
Und vor allem, was zur Hölle sollen sie tun?

Dann fällt Verstand das ein, was am vernünftigsten ist.  
Wenn man sich selbst nicht zu helfen weiß - Hilfe holen.  
Und er veranlasst, das Marti Jako weckt.

„Jako?“  
Der ist sofort wach.  
„Marti? Was ist los?“  
Marti krümmt sich, blass, schweißbedeckt.

„Ach du Scheiße“, flüstert Jako erschrocken und schnappt sich das Telefon.  
Die 112 anrufen.  
Felix anrufen. „Felix, kannst du unten warten, und den Notarzt zu uns rauf führen?"

Klar kann Felix das.  
Wie gut, wenn man Freunde hat.


	141. zwanzigster Mai (Du hast gesagt ...)

Jako tigert im Krankenhaus auf und ab.  
Der Blinddarm.  
Der Fucking Blinddarm.  
Scheiße.

Als Marti aus der Narkose erwacht, ist es zuerst Gefühl, der wach wird und erst mal jammert.  
Scheiße, alles tut ihm weh.  
Und alles ist noch vernebelt.

Verstand ist der nächste.  
„Kopfschmerzen ... Mann!“

Sie brauchen eine Weile, bis sie verstehen, was los ist.  
Der Fucking Blinddarm. Narkose, OP.  
Oh Mann.

Sextrieb pennt, der wird wohl ein paar Tage schlafen, aber diesmal ist das besser so.

Gefühl versucht, die Situation zu überblicken.  
„Haben wir alles gut überstanden? Alles okay bei uns?“  
Verstand hilft ihm.  
„Ja, glaub schon.“

Nun ja, es scheint so. Erstmal ist das schlimmste vorbei. Und nun werden sie ein paar Tage brauchen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ich sehne mich nach Jako“, flüstert Gefühl.  
„Wir sollten noch ein bisschen schlafen“, sagt Verstand.  
„Scheiße nein, ich will jetzt Jako!“, mault Gefühl. „Du hast gesagt, wir sollen noch schlafen, aber ich will nicht!“  
„Und du hast gesagt, du versprichst vernünftig zu sein!“

Streiten, wenn alles schmerzt ... keine gute Idee.  
Also einigen sie sich.

Jako darf ein paar Minuten zu ihm.  
Gefühl strahlt.  
Tut schon nicht mehr so weh.


	142. einundzwanzigster Mai (Zwei Minuten)

Am Sonntag geht es Marti besser.  
Er freut sich auf Jakos Besuch.  
Doch dann kommt Felix. Blass. Aufgeregt.

„Wo ist Jako, Felix?“  
„Marti, ich, ähmm ...“  
„Felix!“

Felix schaut verlegen zur Seite. Er kriegt kein Wort raus.  
„Felix, was ist los?“  
„Marti, du bist frisch operiert, darfst dich nicht aufregen ...“  
„Felix, ich bin die Ruhe selbst. Du hast zwei Minuten. Wenn du mir dann nicht gesagt hast, was los ist, schreie ich die ganze Station zusammen!“

Gefühl hyperventiliert. Er hat Angst. Wenn Felix so drauf ist, muss Jako was angestellt haben ...  
Verstand möchte ihn beruhigen, aber ... er hat selber Angst. Er spürt auch, dass was im Argen ist.  
Gefühl zittert.  
Er malt sich die übelsten Sachen aus.  
Andererseits kann er sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, warum Jako seinen Mann nicht besuchen will.  
Er nimmt Verstands Hand und schaut ihn an.  
Verstand zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Die zwei Minuten sind gleich um!“  
Felix holt Luft.  
Es hilft nichts, er muss es Marti sagen.

Manchmal kommt es eben knüppeldicke im Leben.  
Immer dann, wenn man denkt, dass alles ganz geschmeidig läuft.  
Dann kommt das Karma und sagt: „Ätsch! Fuck you!“

„Marti, Jako hatte einen Unfall.“


	143. zweiundzwanzigster Mai (Ausgleich)

Jako ist gestern noch operiert worden.  
Ein paar innere Blutungen.  
Es stand auf Messers Schneide.  
Aber er hat es überstanden.  
Marti hat geheult vor Erleichterung, als er die erlösende Nachricht bekam.  
Er darf noch nicht zu ihm.  
Er muss warten.

„Verdammt“, jammert Gefühl. „Der irre Stress der letzten Wochen. Und dann das. Warum kann es nicht zum Ausgleich einfach mal gut laufen?“  
Verstand streichelt ihn.  
„Mach dich nicht verrückt. Jako packt das. Und wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist, dann nehmen wir uns gemeinsam mit ihm eine Auszeit. In unsrer Firma läufts doch. Und bei Jako ... Felix schafft das auch mal ein paar Tage allein.“  
„Ja“, sagt Gefühl, „Ein paar Tage einfach nur für uns. Ein paar Tage Erholung. Einfach mal ein bisschen Ausgleich.“  
Verstand nickt.  
„Und bis dahin stark sein, okay? Jako braucht uns jetzt.“

Gefühl schaut schüchtern zu Boden.  
„Ich hab ein bisschen Angst, dass … doch noch was geschieht ... Wie sollten wir ohne Jako leben ...“  
„Hey, darüber denken wir gar nicht erst nach, okay? Jako schafft das!“  
Gefühl nickt.

Marti seufzt leise.  
Jako ist immer für ihn da.  
Jetzt wird er mal für Jako da sein. Der braucht ihn jetzt.


	144. dreiundzwanzigster Mai (Lanzen brechen)

Heute Nachmittag wird Marti zu Jako dürfen.  
Er sehnt sich danach.  
Er hat Angst, fühlt sich hilflos und will ihn endlich anschauen und mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Jako noch am Stück und lebendig ist.

„Und niemand soll es wagen, uns davon abhalten zu wollen“, knurrt Gefühl.  
Verstand sagt besser nichts. Wenn Gefühl in solcher Stimmung ist, hält man besser einfach die Klappe.  
„Wenn das wer auch nur versucht, dann ... dann ... Gnade ihm Gott!“  
Jetzt muss Verstand doch Lächeln. Soviel Eifer ist irgendwie rührend.

„Ich würde Zäune überwinden. Ganze Ork-Armeen über den Haufen rennen. Knoten in Kanonen machen und Lanzen zerbrechen. Meere überqueren, Berge erklimmen und ganze Wälder abholzen.“  
„Ist ja schon gut, das wird alles nicht nötig sein. Der Arzt hat doch vorhin gesagt, dass wir Jako besuchen dürfen.“  
Gefühl nickt und strahlt.

Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb. Sie sind ein eingeschworenes Team. Sie bilden eine Einheit.  
Und die Liebe zu Jako, Jakos Liebe ist, was sie alle drei antreibt.  
Selbst Verstand, der sich ja gerne einreden möchte, nüchtern und rational zu sein, bestreitet gar nicht, dass diese Liebe ihn stärkt und schärft.

Und dafür würden sie alles tun.  
Wenn es sein muss auch Lanzen zerbrechen.


	145. vierundzwanzigster Mai (Ach du Schande!)

Als Marti endlich zu Jako darf, geht er vorsichtig. Immerhin ist seine OP-Narbe noch frisch.  
Als er das Zimmer betritt, erschrickt er.  
Jako ist noch blasser als sonst, das ganze Gesicht voller blauer Flecken.  
Ach du Schande.

Gefühl ist geradezu außer sich. Er ist kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen oder zu weinen.  
Verstand muss ebenso schlucken.  
„Na ja“, sagt er leise. „Kein Wunder. Der Airbag hat vermutlich schlimmeres verhindert, hat aber für Blutergüsse gesorgt ... Oh Mann.“  
Sie sind echt fertig mit der Welt.

Und doch sind sie froh. Endlos froh. Denn statt an diesem Krankenhausbett könnten sie jetzt auch vor einem Grab stehen ... oh Mann, allein die Vorstellung lässt Gefühl nun doch losheulen.  
„Hey, du, es ist doch alles gut, Jako wird wieder völlig gesund ...“, versucht Verstand ihn zu trösten, und ja, Gefühl beruhigt sich langsam.

„Hallo Frechdachs“, sagt Jako.  
Marti tritt vorsichtig an sein Bett und nimmt fast schüchtern seine Hand.  
„Jako ... ich liebe dich so sehr ... ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, hörst du?“  
Jako lächelt und verzieht das Gesicht. Er hat Schmerzen.  
„Versprochen“, sagt er.

Sextrieb flüstert leise: „Jako ist trotzdem noch super sexy.“


	146. fünfundzwanzigster Mai (Vulgär)

Martis OP-Narbe hat sich entzündet.  
Heißt, er muss auf seinem Zimmer bleiben und darf Jako nicht besuchen.  
Sie werden sich ein paar Tage nicht sehen.

„Verfluchte verfickte Kackscheiße!“, schimpft Gefühl.  
„Meine Güte, du musst nicht gleich so vulgär werden!“, meint Verstand mahnend.  
„Doch“, motzt Gefühl, „Ich muss! Sonst zerspring ich in Stücke! Im Moment läuft es einfach nur Scheiße, und wenn ich nicht fluchen darf, platze ich!“  
Er holt tief Luft und legt noch mal richtig los.  
„Fick dich, Leben! Verschissenes Mistkarma! Ich möcht am liebsten im Dreieck springen und Achten laufen vor Wut! Ich möcht heulen, verdammter Drecksmist!“  
Vertsand kann nicht anders, er beginnt zu kichern und schließlich schallend zu lachen.  
Gefühl ist erst ein bisschen beleidigt, aber dann grinst er auch.  
Irgendwie hat das Fluchen wirklich gut getan.  
Jetzt geht es ihm besser, er ist in der Lage, sich der Situation zu stellen.

Immerhin können Marti und Jako über Whatsapp chatten, schicken sich Sprachnachrichten und Bilder.  
Jako ist noch ziemlich erledigt und schläft viel.  
Marti hat Schmerzen, aber die Sehnsucht nach Jako ist schlimmer.

Wie gut, dass es Felix und die anderen gibt, die zu Hause und in ihren Firmen alles in Schwung halten.


	147. sechsundzwanzigster Mai (Applaus)

Antibiotika-Tropf, Schmerzmittel, mieses Krankenhausessen, Langeweile.  
Na ganz toll.  
Man möchte Applaus klatschen.  
Danke, mein Leben, denkt Marti.

Gefühl trabt wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her.  
Er will Jako sehen.  
Jetzt.  
Jetzt sofort, verdammt noch mal!

Verstand redet auf ihn ein, wie auf ne kranke Kuh.  
Es bringt nicht viel, Gefühl ist stur und bockig und sieht einfach nicht ein, dass das noch ein paar Tage dauern kann.  
Mann!

Sextrieb hält sich bedeckt; mal wieder eine Situation, wo er lieber eingerollt auf dem Sherlock-Sofa liegen bleibt.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll vor Sehnsucht“, jammert Gefühl und nimmt sein Hinundhergelaufe wieder auf.  
„Es dauert noch Tage, und ich ... ich ... ach Scheiße.“  
„Komm“, sagt Verstand, „Setz dich zu mir auf den Boden.“  
Gefühl gehorcht.  
Verstand legt den Arm um ihn und drückt ihn an sich.  
„Lass uns ruhig bleiben, okay? So helfen wir Marti am meisten und wir sind doch immerhin für ihn verantwortlich. Wenn wir durchdrehen, bricht alles zusammen, weißt du?“  
Gefühl nickt und seufzt.

Marti ist ruhiger geworden.  
Was solls auch, es bleibt ihm nicht viel als einfach abzuwarten.  
Früher oder später kommt alles ins Lot.

Applaus gibt’s trotzdem nicht, Karma, hörst du?


	148. siebenundzwanzigster Mai (Keine Wahl haben)

Abends auf der Station ist es ruhig.  
Draußen dämmert es schon.  
Marti ist aufgestanden, hat raus auf den Flur geschaut, okay, die Luft ist rein.  
Er hat immer noch nen Tropf am Arm, mit dem zieht er nun los.  
Leise. Muss ja keiner sehen.

„Ich lass euch keine Wahl“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ich muss Jako einfach sehen.“  
„Trotzdem“, sagt Verstand und wiegt den Kopf, „das ist einfach keine gute Idee.“  
„Ach lass mich doch“, motzt Gefühl. „Manchmal muss man einfach auf sein Herz hören. Also auf mich. Und jetzt los.“

Verstand seufzt, sieht aber ein, dass er tatsächlich keine Wahl hat. Wenn Gefühl sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bringt ihn nichts und niemand davon ab.  
Naja, außer Jako.  
Um genau zu sein, ein Befehl von Jako. Dem gehorcht Marti, jedenfalls meistens, und stellt hintenan, was sein Gefühl sagt. Denn meistens ist es so, dass Jako die vernünftigere Entscheidung trifft, und außerdem ... versprochen ist nun mal versprochen, und Marti hat Gehorsam versprochen.

Verstand seufzt wieder.  
Was Jako hierzu sagen wird ...  
„Ach komm schon“, sagt Gefühl, „Er wird sich freuen, und uns wahrscheinlich später für die Aktion den Hintern versohlen. Aber das ist mir jetzt egal.“


	149. achtundzwanzigster Mai (Du vervollständigst mich)

Marti liegt in seinem Bett und „genießt“ das Krankenhausfrühstück. Wässriger Kaffee, labbriges Brötchen und Margarine. Weil die Küche mal wieder das „vegetarisch, Bitte!“ verpeilt hat und ihm halb angetrocknete Wurst aufs Tablett gepackt hat.  
Na egal, Hunger hat er eh nicht.

„Aber verdammt noch mal, ein vernünftiger Kaffee wäre toll!“, motzt Gefühl.  
„Jaaaa“, stöhnt Verstand. Ihm fällt es schwer, hochzufahren; ständig bekommt er Fehlermeldungen und versucht zu rebooten.

Gefühl träumt vor sich hin.  
Schön war es gestern bei Jako.  
Er hat Marti in den Arm genommen.  
„Frechdachs“, hat er gesagt, „was machst du denn hier! Schön, dass du da bist.“  
Und dann haben sie sich geküsst, und Marti hat gesagt: „Ich brauche dich. Du vervollständigst mich.“  
Und dann hat Jako ein bisschen geschimpft, weil er sich trotz der entzündeten Narbe zu ihm geschlichen hat...  
Aber seine Augen haben geleuchtet.

Die Zimmertür geht auf, eine junge Krankenschwester betritt den Raum.  
„Morgen, Herr Fischer, ich hab ihnen mal vernünftigen Kaffee besorgt, aus der Cafeteria. Als Dankeschön für das Autogramm.“  
Sie lächelt schüchtern.

Der erste Schluck Kaffee fließt Martis Kehle runter.  
Das tut gut.  
Gefühl seufzt und schmunzelt.  
„Du vervollständigst mich“, sagt er und meint - den Kaffee.


	150. neunundzwanzigster Mai (Universum)

Heute durfte Marti endlich wieder zu Jako. Nicht heimlich schleichen, sondern ganz offiziell.  
Er hat so gestrahlt, dass die junge Krankenschwester meinte, man könne mit ihm die ganze Station beleuchten.

„Was soll ich tun“, sagt Gefühl. „Ich bin verliebt, und Jako ist eben mein ganzes Universum.“  
Er überlegt.  
„Also wenn Jako uns küsst, dann explodiert in Martis Bauch ne ganze Supernova. Wenn er böse mit uns ist, dann ... fühlt sich das an, als würden wir in ein schwarzes Loch fallen. Der Kloß im Magen ist dann planetengroß. In seinen Augen funkeln Sterne, wenn er uns anlächelt. Und ...“  
„Ja ja“, lacht Verstand. „Hast ja Recht, aber nun übertreib mal nicht so maßlos!“  
Gefühl verschränkt beleidigt die Arme.

Da mischt sich Sextrieb ein.  
„Also Gefühl übertreibt nicht“, sagt er. „Wenn wir Sex haben mit Jako, dann ist das wie ein Urknall. Wie Sternenregen. Wie Sonnensturm ...“  
Verstand verdreht genervt die Augen.  
Wenn die beiden erst mal anfangen, hören sie so schnell nicht wieder auf.  
Spinner, die zwei, denkt er.  
Doch dann ... na ja ... eigentlich fühlt er sich auch wie vom Rand der Welt gestoßen, wenn sie Jako nicht nah sein können.

Und das, denkt er, ist geradezu kosmisch.


	151. dreißigster Mai (Keks)

Den ganzen verdammten Rest der Woche würden sie noch in der Klinik bleiben müssen. Übers Wochenende auch noch. Und erst Montag entlassen.

„Dabei geht mir das alles jetzt schon auf den Keks, und wie!“, motzt Gefühl.

Verstand seufzt entnervt. Ihm gefällt es hier ja auch nicht. Aber es ist notwendig, und da ist er vernünftig genug, sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben, und das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.  
Das Beste ist jetzt, Jako mit Keksen zu füttern, die Felix mitgebracht hat.  
Und zwar auf besondere Weise ...

Marti schiebt sich einen Keks zur Hälfte in den Mund und nähert sich Jako.  
Jako knabbert die andere Hälfte des Kekses und dabei berühren sich ihre Lippen.  
Kekskrümel aus Jakos Mundwinkeln schlecken oder auch aus der kleinen Kuhle an seinem Hals ... Oh Mann ...

Gefühl findet plötzlich alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm.  
Sextrieb hat auch seinen Spaß.  
„Das ist heiß...“, schnurrt er.  
Und Verstand genießt die Tatsache, dass hier immerhin dienstbare Hände sind, die nach so einer Aktion die Kekskrümel aus den Laken schütteln...

„Allerdings“, sagt Sextrieb, „würde ich gerne die Krümel von ganz anderen Stellen ...“  
Und Gefühl und Verstand rufen gleichzeitig:  
„Du gehst mir auf den Keks!“


	152. einunddreißigster Mai (Einfluss haben)

Die junge Krankenschwester sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Sie hat Marti und Jako schüchtern gefragt, ob die nicht ein gemeinsames Video machen könnten, auf dem sie sich für Blutspenden einsetzten. Denn davon gäbe es einfach zu wenig, viele Menschen würden sich mit diesem Thema einfach nicht beschäftigen.  
Und sie beide, hat sie gesagt und verlegen gelächelt, hätte doch Reichweite und Einfluss auf ihre Community.

„Klar machen wir das!“, sagt Gefühl.  
Es gibt für ihn nichts zu überlegen. Das ist eine gute Sache, und dafür setzt er sich doch gerne ein.

Verstand nickt. Er ist selbstverständlich einverstanden.  
„Nur drei Prozent der deutschen Bevölkerung spendet regelmäßig. Damit man den Bedarf decken kann, müssten es sechs Prozent sein. Reicht also hinten und vorne nicht. Also ich denke, die junge Dame hat recht. Wir machen ein Video.“

Sextrieb gähnt. Ihn interessiert das ganze nicht, obwohl, na ja, er weiß auch, dass es in gewissen Situationen von essentieller Bedeutung ist, dass genug Blut an die richtigen Stellen im Körper ... aber das gehört nicht hier her.

Wie auch immer, die drei sind sich einig.  
Und in Jakos Kopf sieht es wohl genau so aus.  
Marti und Jako nicken also und sagen gleichzeitig:  
„Machen wir!“

__________________

Ja, Leute, auch DieLadi ruft hiermit alle, die gesundheitlich dazu in der Lage sind auf:

Spendet Blut!  
Bitte!


	153. erster Juni (Wo Fuchs und Hase sich gute Nacht sagen)

„Schatz, wenn wir hier raus sind, fahren wir ein paar Tage weg und spannen aus. Irgendwo, wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen“, hat Jako gesagt.  
„Auf den Darß“, hat Marti begeistert genickt, „Füchse gibts da.“  
Und Jako hat gelacht und ihn geküsst.

Gefühl schwärmt.  
Schön ist es dort. Auf dem Darß. An der Ostsee.  
Das Meer hat etwas so unfassbar erhabenes an sich.  
Sie alt wie das Leben und doch so frisch.  
„Ich freue mich drauf“, sagt er.

„Ich auch“, sagt Sextrieb. „Lasst uns ne Picknickdecke mitnehmen und mit Jako ... Fuchs und Hase spielen ...“, Er kichert.

Verstand grinst.  
Ja, auch er findet die Idee gut. Die letzte Zeit war echt anstrengend für die beiden. Und in ihren Firmen läuft es, das beweisen ja die Tage hier, wo sie im Krankenhaus sind.  
Und manchmal müssen Geist und Seele eben ausspannen.

„Gut“, sagt er. „Zuerst müssen wir einiges aufarbeiten, und liegengebliebene Sachen in Gang bringen und so. Aber in ein paar Wochen ... ja. Das machen wir. Und die Ostsee ist ne tolle Idee.“

Also steht der Plan.  
Ein paar Tage Ostsee.  
Ein paar Tage nur Jako und Marti.  
Ein paar Tage nur ausruhen und lieben.


	154. zweiter Juni (Aufgabe)

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass Marti nicht durchdreht. Krankenhäuser sind nun mal doof, langweilig und so“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Und indem ich dafür sorge, dass die gemeinsamen Stunden mit Jako so gut tun, helfe ich ihm, durchzuhalten. Sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage.“

„Also ich denke, dass das ganz klar meine Aufgabe ist!“, knurrt Verstand. „Ich führe ihm vor Augen, wie wichtig das ist, dass er sich richtig auskuriert und nicht zu früh wieder volle Pulle arbeitet. Und damit sorge ich dafür, dass er geduldig bleibt.“

„Ne ne Jungs. Ich bin hier derjenige, der ihn dazu bringt, den Ball flach zu halten. Und glaubt mir, durch die Tatsache, dass Jako auch hier ist, ist das gar nicht so einfach ... andererseits, wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre Marti vielleicht schon längst abgehauen.“

Sie schauen sich alle drei verärgert an.  
Jeder von ihnen denkt, hauptverantwortlich zu sein.  
Und alle drei glauben sie, ihre Sache wirklich gut zu machen.

Nun, das tun sie ja auch.

Erstaunlicherweise ist es diesmal Sextrieb, der bemerkt, wie dumm ihr alberner Streit eigentlich ist.  
Denn wie eigentlich immer in Martis Leben klappt auch das hier nur, wenn sie alle drei zusammenarbeiten.


	155. dritter Juni (Widerlich)

Es mag ja sein, dass sich die Krankenhausküche Mühe gibt.

Aber ehrlich gesagt - wenn ja, dann merkt man nicht viel davon.

Marti und Jako essen jetzt immer gemeinsam.

Aber das, was man da so vorgesetzt bekommt ...

„Augen zu und durch“, sagt Verstand, „Wir brauchen Nährstoffe und Vitamine zum schneller gesund werden.“

Gefühl verdreht die Augen.

„Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was das hier sein soll, aber es schmeckt einfach widerlich. Und sieht aus, wie schon mal gegessen.“

Und er weigert sich, noch einen Bissen mehr davon zu sich zu nehmen.

„Gut, dass es morgen nach Hause geht“, sagt er. „Sonst würden wir hier noch total abmagern.“

Jako ist tatsächlich ziemlich dünn geworden ... da er die ersten Tage nach dem Unfall kaum was essen konnte und jetzt ... diese Pampe, die sich laut Zettel „Gemüseauflauf“ schimpft.,.. eine Beleidigung für jeden wirklichen Gemüseauflauf.

„Oh Mann, ich freue mich auf deine gute Küche,“ stöhnt Marti sehnsuchtsvoll.

Jako grinst.

„Und ich mich aufs kochen. Und auf deine strahlenden Augen, wenn es dir schmeckt ...“ Er wir rot.

Marti küsst ihn.

Sextrieb hüpft aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Und Nachtisch ... Erdbeeren von Jako runternaschen ...“

Er kanns einfach nicht lassen.


	156. vierter Juni (Anzahl)

Die Anzahl an Flüchen, die Gefühl so drauf hat ist erstaunlich.  
Das kommt zu Tage, als sich herausstellt, dass Marti und Jako doch nicht schon Montag entlassen werden, sondern erst Dienstag, weil Montag ein Feiertag ist.  
Und da schreibt niemand Entlassungspapiere.

Die Anzahl an Schimpfwörtern, die ihm einfallen für die Krankenschwester, die ihnen versehentlich die Fehlauskunft gegeben hat, könnte ein ganzes Wörterbuch füllen. Würde vermutlich ein Bestseller werden.

Die Anzahl an Beruhigungsversuchen, die Verstand startet, ist ebenso groß ... und komplett erfolglos. Die Anzahl an genervten Seufzern reicht glatt für die nächsten zehn Jahre.

Die Anzahl an Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden, sie sie nun länger als gedacht in diesem Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, scheint Gefühl schier endlos zu sein.  
Die Anzahl an Augenblicken, die nun irgendwie mit Beschäftigungen gefüllt werden müssen.

Die Anzahl an Dingen, die sich Sextrieb so vorstellt für den Moment, wenn sie wieder zu Hause sind ... Die Anzahl an Kondomen, die dabei vermutlich über die Wupper gehen werden ...  
Na ja, ganz so wird das nicht funktionieren, immerhin sind die beiden Fischers noch gesundheitlich angeschlagen.  
Aber das geht vorbei.  
Und dann wird die Anzahl an Lustseufzern alles andere vergessen lassen.  
Aber jene Krankenschwester, findet Gefühl, ist trotz allem eine dusselige Kuh. So.


	157. fünfter Juni (Überfordert)

Langsam ist Gefühl echt überfordert.  
Krankenhaus ist doof.  
Aber wenn sie erst wieder zu Hause sind, wird die erste Zeit auch nicht ganz einfach.  
Marti ist noch krank geschrieben, und Gefühl hasst das. Zu Hause hocken, nicht viel machen können ... und Jako helfen, der noch ziemlich schwach ist. Na ja, also letzteres hasst er natürlich nicht.

Sextrieb fühlt sich auch überfordert. Jako nah sein, und ihm doch nicht sooo nah sein zu können, wie er das gerne möchte, das macht ihn fertig. Er sitzt die meiste Zeit auf dem Sherlocksofa und schmollt. Er würde so gerne ... also Ideen hat er genug, ihm ist schon klar, dass es auch zu Hause erst mal etwas ruhiger laufen wird, aber so ein paar Sachen gehen trotzdem. Er will nach Hause, jetzt sofort!

Verstand ist ebenfalls überfordert. Die anderen beiden machen ihn wahnsinnig. Er will doch auch schnell wieder nach Hause. Aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern, und da sollte man einfach das beste aus den vorhandenen Situation machen. Jammern hilft da nicht.

Er seufzt genervt.  
Nur noch bis morgen.  
Dann ist das hier vorbei.  
Dann kommen die Spacies und holen Marti und Jako ab.  
Und dann geht es endlich wieder aufwärts.


	158. sechster Juni (Zur Sache kommen)

So, nun sind Jako und Marti endlich wieder zu Hause.  
Himmel, ist das schön, endlich wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden zu sein und nicht alle Naselang von einer Krankenschwester malträtiert zu werden.  
Na ja, sie sind schon dankbar, dass es so eine gute medizinische Versorgung gibt, ein Privileg, dass viele Menschen auf unserer Erde leider nicht genießen.  
Aber trotzdem, zu Hause ist es einfach besser.

Sextrieb möchte am liebsten gleich zur Sache kommen.  
Ja, gut, es müssen erst mal die Taschen ausgeräumt werden. Verstand besteht darauf.  
Und Gefühl freut sich, dass Bianca ihnen die Wäsche in den Keller trägt und eine Gemüsesuppe gekocht hat.

Aber jetzt, nach dem Essen, jetzt könnte man doch zur Sache kommen.  
Nein, Gefühl besteht darauf, dass erst ein paar Leute angerufen werden, Freunde und Eltern und so, dass sie wieder zu Hause sind. Na gut.

Aber jetzt ... ja, gut, okay, eben zu Omi Lindner rüber, kurz Bescheid sagen. Ohne ne Tasse Kaffee und ein bisschen plauschen geht das nicht. Nun denn.

Aber jetzt.  
Verflixt noch mal.  
Jetzt kommt mal bitte nichts mehr dazwischen!

Jetzt geht es zur Sache.  
Vorsichtig und nicht so stürmisch, wie gewohnt.  
Eher zärtlich und sanft.  
Aber ...

Voller Leidenschaft und Liebe.


	159. siebenter Juni (Pur)

Nach der Zeit im Krankenhaus ist Intimität etwas wunderbares.  
Allein sein dürfen, allein zu zwein, ohne dass ständig irgendwer hereinplatzt, der den Blutdruck messen will oder einen noch vor Tagesbeginn aus dem Schlaf reißt, um das Bett aufzuschütteln.  
Einfach eine Tür zumachen zu können, und sicher zu sein, dass man nicht bei irgendwas gestört wird.  
Keiner, der einem blöde Vorschriften macht.   
Kein Frühstück noch halb im Morgengrauen, keine nervtötende Langeweile, kein Abendessen, wenn es noch früher Nachmittag ist.

Gefühl genießt es, das Leben einfach wieder pur in sich aufzusaugen.  
Ohne Schnörkel und Schickimicki.  
Wenn Marti eine Scheibe frisches Brot mit Butter verspeist  
Mit der Hand über die weiche Bettwäsche streicht.  
Den geölten Holzfußboden unter den bloßen Füssen spürt.  
Und … Jako.  
Jakos Duft, seine Stimme, sein Anblick einfach nur für ihn. 

Gefühl liebt das.  
Das Leben pur.  
Wie es sich anfühlt, ohne Zuckerguss, ohne extraspicy flavour, einfach nur pur.

Sextrieb würde auch ein paar Dinge gern pur genießen.  
Gestern Abend war schon mal ein guter Anfang.   
Jetzt muss er sich wieder bis zum Abend gedulden.  
Er trippelt hin und her, hin und her.  
Er ist ganz Ungeduld auf zwei Beinen.

Und zwar pur.  
Ohne Schnörkel.  
Ohne Beschönigungen.

Einfach nur pur.


	160. achter Juni (Backe Backe Kuchen)

"Heute werden wir etwas tun", sagt Jako, "was uns beiden Spaß macht. Etwas, das die Sinne auf ganzer Ebene anspricht."  
Marti strahlt.  
"Etwas, wofür wir unsere Hände und unseren Mund brauchen?"  
Jako nickt.  
"Und vielleicht auch noch andere Körperteile?"  
Jako schaut einen Augenblick lang irritiert, dann grinst er breit. Wie es aussieht, ist es ihm gelungen, Marti auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.

Sextrieb ist ganz gespannte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Was er da gehört hat, klingt sehr vielversprechend.  
Nun ist es beileibe nicht so, dass er gestern und vorgestern nicht schon so einiges wunderbares erlebt hat. Sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit.  
Aber, na ja, er ist eben unersättlich. Hey, es geht hier immerhin um Jako, wer wäre da nicht unersättlich!   
Wie auch immer, er leckt sich die Lippen bei diesen erfreulichen Aussichten. 

Jako macht eine lockende Geste mit dem Zeigefinger und bedeutet Marti, ihm zu folgen. Und zwar in Richtung ... Moment mal ... Küche?  
Nun ja, Sextrieb schmunzelt. Der Küchentisch hat schon das eine oder andere mal in der Vergangenheit rhythmische Bewegungen aushalten müssen, und wir reden hier nicht vom Brotteigkneten.

Jako nimmt eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank. Okay, jetzt ist Sextrieb doch irritiert. 

Gefühl grinst.  
"Nix Liebe machen", sagt er. "Sondern Backe backe Kuchen!“


	161. neunter Juni (Verwüstung)

Als Marti an diesem Freitag Morgen in die Küche geht, um das Frühstück zu richten, trifft ihn fast der Schlag.  
Die beiden Katzen sind in die Küche geraten und haben eine kleine Verwüstung angerichtet.  
Ein paar Tüten Katzenleckerli sind vom Regal gerissen und der Inhalt in der ganzen Küche verteilt.  
Die beiden kleinen Übeltäter liegen zusammengerollt auf Martis Stuhl und schlafen friedlich.

Solange jedenfalls, bis Marti sie sich packt und ins Wohnzimmer sperrt.  
Dann macht er sich ans aufräumen.

„Wer hat denn hier nicht aufgepasst? So dass die beiden in die Küche kommen konnten?!“, schimpft Gefühl zornig.  
„Ähm, ich fürchte, das sind wir gewesen“, sagt Verstand verschämt und schaut zu Boden.  
Sextrieb verzeiht sich lieber auf sein Sofa, lässt die Augen aber interessiert auf der Szenerie.  
„Was? Wieso!?“, motzt Gefühl.  
„Haben vergessen die Küchentür zu schließen, als wie heute Nacht noch mal was trinken waren.“

„Wir müssen es Jako beichten“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „müssen wir wohl.“  
„Er wird uns bestrafen“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „wird er wohl.“  
„Haben wir verdienst, oder?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „haben wir wohl.“  
Sie lächeln sich an.  
Und fühlen sich geborgen.


	162. zehnter Juni (Hand aufs Herz)

Marti wird am Montag wieder in die Firma gehen. Er hat natürlich die ganze Zeit Kontakt gehabt und weiß, dass alles läuft. Seine Leute haben einen verdammt guten Job gemacht.  
Jako darf noch nicht, der muss noch ne Woche dranhängen. Aber Felix hat einfach alles im Griff.

„Hand aufs Herz“, sagt Gefühl, „die vergangene Woche, zu Hause, Zeit füreinander haben, das haben wir drei doch genossen oder?“  
„Klar“, sagt Verstand, „auch wenn es mir wohl am schwersten Gefallen ist. Immerhin gibt es Verantwortlichkeiten ...“ Er seufzt. „Aber es war schon schön. Na ja, ist es immer noch. Morgen ist Sonntag, da haben wir auch noch Zeit füreinander.“  
„Ich fands auch schön, bin auf meine Kosten gekommen. Obwohl Marti und Jako sich beide noch etwas zurückhalten mussten ... aber mal bissken langsamer angehen war auch schön.“

Ja, oft kommt das im turbulenten Alltag der Fischers nicht vor. Das mit dem ruhig angehen, egal auf welcher Ebene.  
Aber sie schaffen es, auch den Alltag bunt und schön zu halten.  
Und vor allem voller Liebe.  
Die Drei in Martis Kopf und ihre Gegenparts bei Jako machen da einen echt guten Job.

Und Hand aufs Herz – das ist doch das wichtigste, oder?


	163. elfter Juni (Öde)

„Das ist doch öde!“  
Sextrieb grummelt. Er ist schlecht gelaunt.

Marti und Jako haben vor, heute mal einen ganzen Tag herumzugammeln. Filme zu gucken. Pizza zu bestellen.  
Seit dem frühen Morgen regnet es, donnert und blitzt immer mal wieder, die Luft ist schwül und schweißtreibend.  
Genau das richtige Wetter für Filmtag mit heruntergelassenen Schalousien und Ventilator, eisgekühlten Getränken und faul sein.  
Gefühl findet das toll.  
Verstand auch, für ihn heißt das, dass er sich mal wieder richtig ausruhen kann. Wird wohl den ganzen Tag pennen, der Gute.

Nur Sextrieb, der ist schlecht gelaunt.  
Dabei hat er nun weiß Gott keinen Grund dazu, denn er ist in den letzten Tagen, seit die beiden wieder zu Hause sind, nicht zu kurz gekommen.  
Aber wie das so ist mit verwöhnten Kindern: gib ihnen ein Stück Schokolade und sie wollen die ganze Tafel.  
Und Sextrieb verhält sich manchmal wie ein schmollendes Kind.

„Jetzt lass gut sein“, sagt Verstand. „Marti muss morgen wieder arbeiten, und heute noch mal ausruhen tut uns allen gut. Und wer weiß, was heute Abend noch so passiert ...“  
Gut, die Aussicht auf den Abend versöhnt Sextrieb.

Nun scheint ihm der Tag doch nicht mehr ganz so öde zu sein.


	164. zwölfter Juni (Doppelt sehen)

Marti war heute wieder in seiner Firma.  
Als er endlich nach Hause kommt, ist der Tisch schön gedeckt und aus dem Ofen durftet es köstlich.  
Nudelauflauf. Geht immer. Salat dazu, perfekt.

„So ein warmes, liebevolles zu Haue ist nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen“, sagt Gefühl. Er seufzt zufrieden, als Marti sich an den Tisch setzt und das Essen heiß und köstlich vor ihnen steht.  
„Ja“, sagt Verstand, „da hast du recht.“  
Gefühl sieht ihn etwas schief an.  
„Außerdem ist es gut, das Jako uns befohlen hat, um sieben Uhr zu Hause zu sein. Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, hätte Marti doch gleich wieder übertrieben und gearbeitet, bis er anfängt, Achten zu laufen und doppelt zu sehen.“  
Verstand guckt beleidigt.  
„Ich versuch ja nur, alles am Laufen zu halten.“  
„Pah“, mischt sich nun auch Sextrieb ein, „die ganze Zeit, wo Marti ausgefallen ist, lief es doch auch. Klar, es sind einige Sachen liegen geblieben ... aber wir packen das, und es ist gut so, dass Jako sich vorgenommen hat, gar nicht erst zuzulassen, dass Marti sich gleich wieder komplett überarbeitet.“

Verstand schluckt.  
Dann nimmt er seine beiden Kumpel in den Arm.  
„Ihr habt ja recht.“


	165. dreizehnter Juni (Umstand)

Der Umstand, dass Jako noch Erholung braucht, hat die Fischers zu dem Entschluss gebracht, mal wieder übers Wochenende wegzufahren.  
Nach Wilhelmshaven, Seeluft schnuppern. Einfach mal wieder Zeit füreinander haben und was anderes um den Kopf bekommen.

„Denn mal nicht an die Arbeit denken und richtig ausspannen. Frische Luft atmen und körperlich betätigen ist sozusagen Hygiene fürs Gehirn“, meint Verstand.  
„Körperliche Betätigung finde ich gut“, sagt Sextrieb.  
„Ich meinte eher spazieren gehen und so“, sagt Verstand.  
Sextrieb kichert.  
Gefühl seufzt zufrieden. „Ich freue mich darauf. Wisst ihr, wie sehr ich es vermisse, mit den Füssen im Wasser herumzupatschen? Den Wind um die Nase zu spüren, die salzige Luft zu atmen, Möwengeschrei zu hören? Und, ja, auch auf kuscheln mit Jako Abends in der Ferienwohnung.“

Ja, Marti ist glücklich. Er liebt Jako tief und innig, nach all der Zeit umso mehr, und die letzten Wochen waren nicht einfach. Es wird ihnen beiden gut tun.

Er schließt die Augen, träumt. Dann seufzt er zufrieden und macht sich an die Arbeit. Jako hat gekocht, Marti wäscht auf.  
Gewisse Dinge ändern sich nicht, egal, was der Alltag so mit sich bringt.  
Und dieser Umstand schenkt Marti gerade mal wieder Wärme und Geborgenheit.


	166. vierzehnter Juni (Brand)

„Meine Oma hat, wenn sie so richtig Durst hatte, immer gesagt", sagt Marti grinsend, nachdem er ein großes Glas Wasser mit einem Zug leer gemacht hat, „'Ich hab nen Brand wie ne Zicke nach nem Sandsturm!' “  
Jako schaut ihn an und lacht. „Omas sind schon cool!“  
„Aber was noch cooler ist“, sagt Marti, „ist, dass du das Wasser kalt gestellt hast.“  
Und er küsst Jako liebevoll.

Eiskaltes Wasser an so einem heißen Tag, denkt Gefühl. Mag ja sein, dass es gesünder wäre, jetzt heißen Tee zu trinken. Aber so ein schönes kaltes Getränk, das ist, als ob einem ein Englein auf die Seele pinkelt.  
Außerdem, hat der Onkel immer gesagt, ist Durst schlimmer als Heimweh.

Gefühl genießt es, wie das Wasser die Mundhöhle kühlt und dann langsam die Kehle hinunterrinnt.  
Wie es sich dann im Bauch schön kühl anfühlt.  
Wie es denn heftigen Durst löscht und dafür sorgt, dass man sich insgesamt wieder besser fühlt.  
Erfrischter, munterer.

Danke, Jako, denkt er.

Und: „Danke Jako“, sagt Marti und küsst seinen Mann erneut.  
Denn da ist er sich sicher:  
Die Junisonne kann noch so heiß vom Himmel brennen: nichts ist so heiß wie sein Mann.


	167. fünfzehnter Juni (Wenn zwei sich streiten)

Die Fischers streiten. Ein dummer kleiner Streit darüber, wer fahren wird.  
Marti will nicht streiten. Eigentlich ist es ihm nicht mal wirklich wichtig, hinters Steuer zu dürfen. Eigentlich möchte er ...

Gefühl seufzt.  
Eigentlich möchte er einfach nur, dass Jako klare Worte spricht. Die Entscheidung trifft. Und Gehorsam einfordert.  
Es ist ein bisschen eingeschlafen in der letzten Zeit und es fehlt ihm.  
Er braucht das, um Geborgenheit zu empfinden.  
Er kann ja verstehen, dass Jako auch nicht in jeder Sekunde des Lebens stark sein kann. Er ist ein Mensch, und hat Momente ein seinem Leben, wo auch er sich mal fallen lässt ...  
Und das funktioniert auch ganz gut.  
Aber dieses schleifen lassen, das tut beiden Fischers nicht gut.  
Wieder seufzt Gefühl.

Und dann: „Ich fahre“, sagt Jako schließlich, „und nun Ende der Diskussion.“ Ein intensiver Blick aus Jakos Augen.  
„Gehorche mir einfach, mein Schatz.“

Gefühl seufzt weder, diesmal zufrieden.  
So mag er das gerne. Es fühlt sich gut an.

Marti schluckt. Dann schlingt er seine Arme um seinen Schatz und küsst ihn sanft.  
„Ja“, sagt er leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich rumgezickt habe.“

Wenn zwei sich streiten, denkt Gefühl, freut sich niemand.


	168. sechzehnter Juni (Impulsiv)

Herrlich, so ein Tag am Meer.  
Mit den Füßen ist Marti durchs Wasser gepatscht, hat Muscheln gesucht und dann Jako geschnappt.  
Lachend hat er ihn nassgespritzt.  
„Na warte, du Strolch!“, hat Jako prustend gerufen und hat ihn gejagt.  
Und schließlich sind sei beide mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser gelandet.

Also zurück zur Ferienwohnung, die nassen Klamotten ausziehen ...

Und wie Jako da so nackt vor ihm steht ...  
Sextrieb kann nicht anders.  
Es muss nicht immer von langer Hand planen, er handelt impulsiv.  
Jetzt oder nie.  
Er sorgt dafür, dass Marti sich auf seinen Mann stürzt, ihn aufs Bett schubst, sich rittlings über ihn schwingt ...  
Und dann geht die Post ab.

Er lässt Martis Herz schneller klopfen ...  
seine Lippen Jakos Lippen suchen ...  
Ja ...  
Oh Gott ...  
Sextrieb atmet schneller und auch Martis Atmen geht jetzt nur noch stoßweise ...  
Jako windet sich unter ihm ...  
Sextrieb sorgt für Hitze auf Martis Haut ...  
Schweißtropfen ...  
ein abgehacktes Stöhnen aus Martis Kehle ...  
und dann ...  
ja ...  
dann ...  
OH GOTT ...

JAKO  
JAKO  
OH GOTT ...

…  
…  
…  
Marti sackt über Jako zusammen ...  
flüstert atemlos: „Ich liebe Dich!“  
Küsst ihn ...  
und spürt in diesem Augenblick:  
Liebe ist etwas großes,  
schönes,  
süßes  
und zwischen ihm und seinem Jako:  
immer präsent.


	169. siebzehnter Juni (Der Kuss der wahren Liebe)

So schnell ist das Wochenende an der See schon wieder vorbei.  
Noch ein kleiner Mittagsimbiss direkt an der Strandpromenade mit Blick aufs Wasser. Segelboote im Hintergrund.  
Und zum Nachtisch ein langer, liebevoller Kuss.  
Wenn Jako uns küsst, denkt Gefühl, dann ist das der Kuss der wahren Liebe.

Marti hat schon viel geküsst in seinem Leben, aber ...  
Es war nie so.  
Es war nie so, denkt Gefühl, dass quasi der ganze Körper und die ganze Seele mitküsst.  
Dass im Kopf alles durcheinander purzelt und die Zeit vergessen lässt.  
Dass das Herz schneller klopft.  
Dass die Ohren klingeln, der Atem schneller geht, die Seele sich aus der Erdenschwere löst.  
Das Blut schneller in den Adern pulsiert.  
Die Haut sich anfühlt, als würde sie glühen. Die kleinen feinen Härchen im Nacken sich angenehm kräuseln.  
Und das es so ... nun ... kribbelt im Schoss.

„Jako küssen ist toll. Davon“, sagt Gefühl, „bekomme ich nie genug.“  
„Ich auch nicht“, grinst Sextrieb.  
„Nicht jetzt!“, mahnt Verstand und sieht ihn streng an.  
„Schon gut“, sagt Sextrieb, „halte mich ja schon zurück. Aber ihr müsst doch zugeben – Jakos Küsse sind was besonderes!“

Die beiden nicken.  
Ja, denkt Gefühl, der Kuss der wahren Liebe eben.


	170. achtzehnter Juni (Meinungsverschiedenheit)

Heute morgen sind sie los gefahren, direkt nach dem Frühstück. Und jetzt sind sie auf der Autobahn.  
Sie hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit.  
Oder ... nun ...

„Nein Marti“, sagt Jako leise und drohend.  
„Das hat nichts mit Meinungsverschiedenheit zu tun. Du bist schlichtweg ungehorsam gewesen. Du weißt, dass ich deine Wünsche, deine Meinung immer mit in die Entscheidung einbeziehe. Aber schlussendlich entscheide ich. Und meine Entscheidung gilt. Du hast dann einfach zu gehorchen. Das haben wir zwischen uns so besprochen.“  
Er schaut wütend aus dem Autofenster.  
„Dein Ungehorsam, Marti, wird Konsequenzen haben.“

Gefühl ist sauer.  
Was denkt der sich eigentlich?  
Kommt daher und erwartet, dass wir uns seinem Willen beugen.  
Einfach so.  
Wie kommt der dazu ...  
Ach ja.  
Das ist ja etwas, was ... ähm ... wir genau so wie er gewollt haben ...  
und immer noch wollen?  
Ja, immer noch wollen.  
Gefühl schluckt.  
Auf einmal schämt er sich.  
Scheiße.  
Gefühl seufzt.  
Jako hat entscheiden, und er hat … Marti nicht einfach übergangen, das macht er nicht ...  
Und auch wenn uns die Entscheidung nicht gefällt, denkt Gefühl ...  
wir wollen gehorchen, also warum haben wir dann ...  
so herumgezickt.

Marti lenkt das Auto auf einen Rastplatz.  
Dort küsst er Jako.  
„Es tut mir leid.“


	171. neunzehnter Juni (Korrekt)

Marti darf nach der Arbeit das Schlafzimmer nicht verlassen. Außerdem hat er Laptop- und Handyverbot.  
Erstaunlicherweise ist es Verstand, der die Strafe am schwersten nimmt.

„Meine Güte, ist das totsterbenslangweilig....“, mault er.  
„Wir haben es verdienst“, sagt Gefühl leise. „Wir haben nicht gehorcht. Und da ist die Strafe schon korrekt.“  
„Ja ich weiß“, mault Verstand. „Es ist halt nur total doof.“  
„Wir haben uns eben idiotisch verhalten“, seufzt Gefühl. Er schämt sich. Es tut ihm leid.

Sextrieb sitzt auf dem Sofa und denkt nach.  
„Ich glaube, am Ende wird es gar nicht so schlimm werden. Ich bin sicher, wenn Jako nachher ins Schlafzimmer kommt, dann ...“  
Er schmunzelt.  
„... bisschen Hundewelpenblick und der Abend könnte noch schön werden.“  
Nun muss auch Gefühl schmunzeln.  
Dann wird er wieder ernst.  
„Eigentlich“, sagt er, „fühle ich mich gar nicht so schlecht. Langweilig, klar. Aber eben auch ... naja, ihr wisst doch ... geborgen.“  
„Klar“, sagt Verstand. „Also lasst uns das hier durchstehen.“

Als Jako später tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer kommt, um Marti etwas zu essen zu bringen, zeigt sich, dass der Welpenblick nicht nötig ist.  
Jako hat selber Sehnsucht nach seinem Frechdachs.

Und so kommt es, dass Sextrieb Recht behält ...


	172. zwanzigster Juni (Aufbruch)

Jeder Tag ist ein Aufbruch in den Rest des Lebens, denkt Gefühl.  
Ein Aufbruch in das Abenteuer unseres Lebens, das uns immer wieder überrascht, manchmal in die Kniekehlen tritt aber oft auch beflügelt.  
Ein Aufbruch in wunderbare, gemeinsame Jahre mit Jako.  
Ein Aufbruch nach vorne.  
In Tage, die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit bringen, auch Streit und Zorn, Hektik und Stress.  
Aber vor allem Aufbruch in unbekannte Gefilde.  
Doch niemals allein. Auf diese Reise, die jeden Tag neu beginnt, gehen wir nicht allein.  
Und daher ist jeder Tag der Beginn von etwas hoffnungsfrohem.

Jeder Abend ist ein Aufbrach in eine Nacht in Jakos Armen, denkt Sextrieb.  
Manchmal ein Aufbruch in eine wilde leidenschaftliche Nacht.  
Manchmal ein Aufbruch in einfach nur erholsamen Schlaf in Jakos Armen.  
Manchmal ein Aufbruch in Alpträume ... kommt auch vor. Und doch ist jeder Abend ein Beginn von etwas hoffnungsfrohem.

Jeder Morgen ist ein Aufbruch zu etwas neuem, denkt Verstand.  
Etwas dazu lernen, etwas erfahren, etwas aufzubauen.  
Ein Aufbruch zu Dingen, die noch vor uns liegen, die auf uns warten.

Gemeinsam, sagt Gefühl, wir drei.  
Ja, sagt Sextrieb, wir drei.  
Genau, sagt Verstand. Wir alle drei.

Und Jako, sagt Gefühl.  
Die anderen beiden Nicken.  
Ja, wir drei. Und Jako.


	173. einundzwanzigster Juni (Tee)

Jakos Augen, sagt Gefühl. So tief und voller Klarheit. Sie sehen aus wie ... ja, wie edler Tee, ein guter Assam, kräftig in der Farbe, verlockend.

Jakos Stimme.  
Spritzig wie grüner Tee mit Lemongras, wenn er lacht.  
Tief und dunkel wie Rauchtee, besonders, so ganz besonders, wenn er Marti kleine ... nun ... Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert.

Ach was, Zärtlichkeiten, kichert Sextrieb. Bei Zärtlichkeiten klingt die Stimme wie Earl Grey, mit Milch und Zucker. Was du meinst, sind eher ... verführerische Neckereien, erotisches Geflüster, das dafür sorgt, dass Marti ganz andere Sorgen hat als Tee.

Hast ja recht, sagt Gefühl und schmunzelt.  
Und wenn er sauer auf uns ist, dann klingt seine Stimme wie zu starker Tee, zu lange gezogen. Hinterlässt ein Gerbgefühl auf der Seele, sowie Tee es auf der Zunge tut ...

Ihr beide habt sie doch nicht alle, sagt Verstand. Er schnaubt belustigt.

Mag sein, sagt Gefühl, aber Jakos Lippen sind wie Früchtetee mit Erdbeer- Sahne- Aroma.  
Seine Hände wie ...

Nun lass mal gut sein, sagt Verstand. Nicht dass ihr beiden noch mehr ins Detail geht. Ich will gar nicht wissen womit ihr ... andere Dinge vergleichen würdet.

Gefühl und Sextrieb sehen sich an und kichern.  
Espresso, ruft Sextrieb.  
Stark, süß und heiß.


	174. zweiundzwanzigster Juni (Rattenschwanz)

Felix und Bianca sind heute Abend eingeladen.  
Sternchen schläft also bei Onkel Jakob und Onkel Marti.  
Und wird gnadenlos verwöhnt.

„So gehört sich das schließlich“, sagt Marti und grinst seinen Mann an.  
Sie sitzen alle drei auf dem Balkon und essen ein Eis. Eigentlich müsste die kleine schon im Bett sein, aber ... Mama und Papa sehens ja nicht.  
„Unser Geheimnis“, sagt Onkel Marti.  
„Und wir verraten nix. Großes Indianerehrenwort“, sagt Onkel Jakob.  
„Howgh!“, sagt Onkel Marti. Und Sternchen kichert.

„So“, sagt Onkel Marti dann, „Jetzt ist aber wirklich Bettchenzeit.“

Er nimmt eine Haarbürste und beginnt, Sternchens nach beiden Seiten abstehende Zöpfe aufzulösen und das Haar der kleinen zu bürsten.  
„Solche Zöpfe“, sagt er, „Haben wir früher Rattenschwänze genannt.“  
Er grinst. „Sollen wir Onkel Jakob auch welche machen?“  
Welches Kind wäre von sowas nicht begeistert?  
Jako hat keine Chance zur Gegenwehr. Sein Mann und sein Patenkind machen ihm „Rattenschwänze.“

Gefühl genießt. Wenn Marti in Jakos Haaren herumwühlt, ist er immer ganz hin und weg.  
Das ist reine, pure Zärtlichkeit.  
Und der Duft dieser Haare ... ach ja.  
Es ist ein herrlicher Abend, und Gefühl und Sextrieb und Verstand sitzen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, Arm in Arm.


	175. dreiundzwanzigster Juni (Grünschnabel)

„Was treibst du da?“, fragt Marti.  
Jako wird schlagartig knallrot.  
„Ich lese...“  
„Aha. Und was...?“  
Jako grinst schief.  
„Fanfictions. Von uns beiden.“  
Marti lacht. „Erwischt! Und? Was stellen wir wieder an? Rammeln wie die Karnickel? Und das mit nahezu akrobatischen Fähigkeiten?“  
Jetzt muss auch Jako laut lachen.  
„Ne, gar nicht. Die Geschichte heißt 'Grünschnabel', von der Autorin 'DieLadi' und ist eigentlich ganz süß. Hör mal zu.“

Und Jako beginnt vorzulesen.

Verstand schaltet ab.  
Das ist nix für ihn, er macht lieber ne dringend notwendige Pause.  
Gefühl jedoch genießt Jakos Stimme. Wie er ruhig, mit dosiert eingesetzter Betonung diese Geschichte, die im übrigen tatsächlich eine recht harmlose Liebesgeschichte ist, vorliest.  
Ein bisschen fühlt sich das an wie früher, als Marti abends im Bett Geschichten vorgelesen bekam ...  
Gefühl beschließt, Jako dazu zu bringen, eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorzulesen. Vielleicht wenn Marti das nächste Mal krank ist. Dann kann er Jako sicher überreden.

Alle einverstanden?

Verstand winkt nur ab. Klar, wenn du meinst ...

Und Sextrieb? Na den müssen wir gar nicht fragen. Der fährt ja eh voll auf diese Stimme ab.  
Aber der würde wohl eine andere Art von Geschichten bevorzugen ... die mit den Karnickeln und der Akrobatik ...


	176. vierundzwanzigster Juni (Fälschung)

„Marti? Was ist los?“, fragt Jako, der merkt, dass Marti nicht gut drauf ist.  
„Nix“, sagt Marti und nimmt seine leere Kaffeetasse, um sie auf die Spüle zu stellen.

„Stop!,“ sagt Jako und schaut ihn streng an.  
„Hier ist doch was im Busche!“  
Er zeigt auf den Boden zu seine Füssen.  
„Knie dich hin!“ Und als Marti zögert: „Sofort!“

Marti seufzt und gehorcht.  
Jako nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände und sagt:  
„Und nun raus mit der Sprache!“

Verstand steht da und sieht seine beiden Kumpel fragend an.  
Sextrieb zuckt mit den Schultern und zeigt mit dem Daumen auf Gefühl.

Gefühl versucht zu lächeln, aber er weiß ja selber, dass das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, genau wie das von Marti in diesem Moment, nicht echt ist, sondern bestenfalls eine schlechte Fälschung.  
Es ist dumm, er weiß es, aber das was da in ihm vorgeht in diesem Augenblick ... ist kleine graue Eifersucht.

Dieses Mädchen ... diese neue Mitarbeiterin in Jakos Firma, von der er so viel erzählt ...  
Gefühl hat Angst, und versucht sie zu bekämpfen.

Jetzt, wo Marti Jako alles erzählt hat, spürt er, dass es ihm wieder besser geht.  
Nun ist sein Lächeln wieder echt.


	177. fünfundzwanzigster Juni (Fundort)

Eifersucht.

Marti und Jako haben sich gestern darüber unterhalten.  
Und Jako hat Marti klargemacht – nicht nur mit Worten, by the way – dass er Marti über alles liebt.  
Und niemand anderes jemals für ihn in Frage kommt.  
Also um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: ihn liebt und ihm treu ist.  
Ghuuuuuut.

Aber nun fragt Verstand seinen Kumpel Gefühl:  
Wo kommt diese Eifersucht her?

Weißt du, sagt Gefühl, manchmal krame ich ein bisschen rum ...  
Und hinter all den Regalen, Schränken und Kisten voller Liebe, voller wunderbarer Momente und Erinnerungen voller Glück.  
Da geht eine Treppe in den Keller.

Kenn ich, sagt Verstand.

Nun, da ist ein Koffer mit Unsicherheit.  
Und ein Regal mit Selbstzweifeln.  
Der ist nicht besonders voll, aber alles, was da drin ist, trägt das Label „Betrifft Jako.“  
Und wenn man daran vorbei geht, dann ... dann kommt ein kleiner, völlig verkramter Karton mit den ... schlechten Erinnerungen.  
An so Momente, in denen alles schief gelaufen ist.  
Und wenn ich da rein schau, dann ...  
dann kommt es vor, dass das Regal mit den Selbstzweifeln umkippt und seinen Inhalt über mich ergießt.

Ein seltsamer Fundort, sagt Verstand.  
Warum gehst du überhaupt dorthin?

Manchmal kann ich nicht anders, flüstert Gefühl leise.


	178. sechsundzwanzigster Juni (Jemandem einen Korb geben)

Midnight und Ginger schlafen.  
Aber das Körbchen ist ziemlich hinüber. Zwei kleine Wildfänge und ihre Krallen haben ihm zugesetzt, es muss mal ein neues werden.  
„Wir müssen“, kichert Marti, „sozusagen den Katzen einen Korb geben!“  
„Idiot“, lacht Jako und gibt ihm eine liebevolle Kopfnuss.

„Ja“, sagt Gefühl, „Redewendungen sind schon was schönes.“  
Und er kichert vor sich hin.

„Ich könnte dir genau erklären, wo das mit dem 'einen Korb geben' herkommt“, sagt Verstand.  
„Ich bin mir sicher dass du das könntest“, sagt Gefühl, „aber lass mal lieber. Manchmal sind deine Vorträge langweilig.“

„Menno“, motzt Verstand, „das schlägt jetzt aber dem Fass die Krone ins Gesicht.“  
„Bitte was?“ Gefühl schaut in verdutzt an. „Die kenne ich ja gar nicht!“  
„Tja, da liegt dann wohl der Hase im Pfeffer“, antwortet Verstand und grinst.  
„Nun mach aber nicht die Kuh strubbelig“, gibt Gefühl zurück.  
Sie sehen sich an und lachen.

Was geht da nur ab in Martis Kopf? Tja, man weiß es nicht, manchmal weiß das nicht mal Marti selber.  
Und das, liebe Festgemeinde, ist dann der springende Punkt, wo das Kind im Manne den Drops gelutscht hat, der den Vogel abschoss. Oder so.


	179. siebenundzwanzigster Juni (Einen drauf machen)

„Boah, Marti, ich würde gerne am Wochenende mal wieder richtig einen drauf machen“, sagt Jako und küsst seinen Mann.  
„Tanzen gehen, in nem Club“, sagt Marti mit bittendem Blick.  
„Ja“, sagt Jako und strahlt.  
Haben sie lange nicht mehr gemacht. Wird mal wieder Zeit.  
Tanzen, lachen, flirten.

„Flirten?“, fragt Verstand empört.  
„Klar“, sagt Sextrieb. „Ganz unverbindlich. Paar Blicke und so. Warum nicht?“  
Verstand schnaubt.  
Sextrieb verdreht die Augen.  
„Mann, nur wenn Jako dabei ist! Und nur so ein bisschen! Einfach den eigenen Marktwert testen!“  
Verstand ist immer noch nicht einverstanden.  
Sextrieb seufzt.  
„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Dann werden wir eben mit Jako flirten. Als würden wir ihn nicht kennen.“  
Verstand nickt. Ja, das ist nicht schlecht. Das könnte Spaß machen.

Gefühl klatscht begeistert in die Hände.  
„Oh ja, das machen wir. Jako so richtig angraben. Und hinterher quasi abschleppen.“

„Gute Idee“, sagt Sextrieb. „Und wenn wir dann zu Hause sind, dann machen wir hier noch mal einen drauf. Im Schlafzimmer.“  
Er streckt die Finger aus und beginnt abzuzählen.  
„Und auf der Couch, auf dem Küchentisch, unter der Dusche...“

Verstand und Gefühl sehe sich an und beginnen, schallend zu lachen.


	180. achtundzwanzigster Juni (Hass)

Dumme Bemerkungen, Versteckte Blicke. Verdrehte Augen. So was erlebt man öfter als schwules Paar.  
Aber echten Hass gibt es selten. Gott sei Dank.  
Dennoch. Gestern haben sie es erlebt. Jako hat Marti abgeholt, sie waren in der U-Bahn.  
Ein Typ, der anfing sie anzupöbeln, zu beschimpfen.  
Schwule gehörten alle um gebracht.

Dann ging er auf Jako los,l ange Haar bei nem Kerl, da sähe man ja gleich ...  
Marti hat sich mutig vor Jako gestellt und nun hat er ein blaues Auge.  
Andere sind dazwischen gegangen, haben den Typen zurückgehalten, die Polizei gerufen.

Sie sind heute nicht zur Arbeit, brauchen den Tag für sich. Jako umsorgt Marti.

„Scheiße“, sagt Gefühl mit starrem Blick. „Woher kommt dieser verdammte Hass? Wir tun doch niemandem was?“  
„Angst“, sagt Verstand, „gepaart mit Dummheit. Keine gute Kombi.“ Er seufzt.  
Gefühl seufzt auch.  
„Wird das jemals aufhören?“, fragt Gefühl.  
„Vielleicht“, sagt Verstand. „Aber dann wird es ein anderes Ziel des Hasses geben. Dumme Leute brauchen was zum hassen, damit sie ihre eigenen Scheissprobleme auf andere abwälzen können.“  
„Aber“, sagt Gefühl, „gestern haben uns die anderen Leute in der Bahn geholfen. Das lässt mich nach vorne blicken.“  
Verstand nickt. Ja, da hat er recht.


	181. neunundzwanzigster Juni (Kontrolle)

Nicht von dem Ärger runterziehen lassen.  
Abhaken, weitermachen. Das Leben genießen. Mit allen Sinnen.  
Ist das einzig vernünftige, oder?

Deswegen sind sie heute nach der Arbeit hungrig übereinander hergefallen.  
Jetzt kniet Marti mit verbundenen Augen und hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf dem Bett.  
Jako streichelt ihn, küsst ihn.  
Lässt seine Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Haut tanzen.  
Neckt ihn hier, krault ihn dort und hat ihm dabei verboten, auch nur ein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Gefühl genießt die Situation.  
Er fühl sich geborgen, geliebt, gehalten.  
Zu wissen, dass Jako die Kontrolle hat, dass Marti Jako die Kontrolle über sich, seine Seele und seine Körper gegeben hat und der es wie ein Geschenk entgegennimmt fühlt sich so gut an.

Sextrieb genießt ebenfalls.  
Ihn macht die Situation einfach heiß.  
Kontrolle abgeben ist für ihn einfach sexy.  
Und es fällt verdammt schwer, nicht zu seufzen, zu stöhnen, um mehr zu bitten.  
Aber noch gilt Jakos Verbot.

Gefühl und Sextrieb haben sich an den Händen gefasst und sehen sich an.  
Das ist einfach ihre Stunde.  
Gemeinsam lassen sie die Lust immer stärker durch Martis Körper fluten, bis schließlich ...  
Und nun kann kein Verbot der Welt mehr den Schrei aufhalten, der Martis Kehle entweicht.


	182. dreißigster Juni (Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein)

Ein bisschen ist Gefühl unwohl zu Mute. Da draußen zieht sich eine Gewitterwand zusammen, die ziemlich beängstigend aussieht. Blitze zucken, Donner grollt.  
Gut, dass Marti hier in seinem Büro im Trocknen ist.  
Gefühl hat ein bisschen Angst vor Gewitter. Er hat es gerne, wenn in so einem Moment Jako bei ihnen ist.  
Aber der ist natürlich selber am arbeiten, er und Felix haben zur Zeit auch viel zu tun.  
Also heißt es für Gefühl: zusammenreißen.

Kurze Zeit später geht draußen ein heftiger Regen, ach was, die Sintflut runter.  
Heilige Scheiße. Da geht die Post ab. Beziehungsweise die Welt unter.  
Gefühl zittert.  
Er hat richtig Angst jetzt.

„Keine Sorge“, sagt Verstand, „Wir sind hier sicher. Der Regen wird wieder aufhören und nach dem Regen kommt wieder Sonnenschein.“  
Gefühl merkt, dass das zwar gutgemeint ist.  
Aber gutgemeinte Sprüche helfen einem manchmal eben einfach nicht weiter.  
Wenn dir jemand erzählt, dass deine Angst vollkommen unlogisch ist. Das macht die Angst nicht kleiner und außerdem fühlst du dich noch Scheiße. Denkst, du wärst ein Feigling oder so ...

Verstand merkt, dass das gerade blöd war.  
Er tut jetzt, was richtig ist.  
Nimmt Gefühl in den Arm und sagt: „Hey, ich bin für dich da.“


	183. erster Junli (Ketten sprengen)

„Hör mal“, sagt Verstand. „Angst ist doch ne ganz normale Sache. Angst haben ist nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssen.“  
Gefühl sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Na ja“, sagt er leise, fast flüsternd, „aber es ist doch kindisch, sich vor Gewitter zu fürchten, vor nem fucking Gewitter, oder?“  
Verstand schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn du Angst versteckst, so tust als hättest du sie nicht, dann ... wird sie dunkel und groß und frisst.“  
„Nun übertreib mal nicht“, sagt Gefühl.

„Manchmal hab ich Angst vor der Zukunft. Die Angst ist schlimmer“, sagt Gefühl. „Fürchte dann, das alles nicht zu schaffen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich das kann und es auch okay ist, mal zu scheitern.“  
Verstand schaut ihn liebevoll an.  
„Du hast nen Weg gefunden, damit umzugehen, stimmts?“  
Gefühl nickt.  
„Geht mir am besten, wenn Jako uns befiehlt, zu knien und den Kopf auf seinen Schoss zu legen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Dann fühle ich mich beschützt. Sicher. Dann kann ich diese Ketten sprengen, die die Angst um mein Herz legt.“

Verstand schmunzelt. Gefühl ist manchmal unbeholfen. Aber er ist nicht dumm.  
Letztenendes weiß er was zu tun ist.


	184. zweiter Juli (Schrank)

Sextrieb und Gefühl haben den Schrank der Erinnerungen geöffnet und den Karton raus geholt, in dem die besonders ... heißen Momente aufbewahrt werden.

„Das hier ... weißt du noch?“  
Sextrieb hält ein Bild hoch. Gefühl kriegt schlagartig einen hochroten Kopf.  
„Oh mein Gott ... das war im Park, mitten im Hibiskusgebüsch ... als wir beinahe erwischt worden wären ...“  
Sie kichern und kramen weiter.  
„Das hier, schau mal.“  
Oh Gott.  
Erinnerungen an die Hochzeitsnacht. Da ging die Post ab, sie haben es wirklich drauf angelegt, erst wieder einzuschlafen, als es draußen schon wieder hell wurde.

Gefühl schaut auf ein Bild, von dem er im ersten Moment nicht mehr weiß, wozu das gehört.  
Sextrieb aber erinnert sich.  
„Das war in dem kleinen Hotel auf dem Darß. Diese herrliche Sauerei aus Schokomousse und Himbeersoße.“  
Gefühl verschluckt sich fast vor Verlegenheit.  
„Hey“, meint Sextrieb, „nun stell dich nicht so an, immerhin sind wir mit Jako glücklich verheiratet. Da ist doch ganz klar, dass wir noch andere Dinge tun als schüchtern Knie an Knie auf dem Sofa sitzen.“  
Gefühl grinst.  
„Hast ja recht, Kumpel.“

Sie habe viel erlebt, viele erotische Spielereien.  
„Die Sache mit dem Glaspantoffel“, sagt Gefühl, „die war besonders sexy.“


	185. dritter Juli (Vision)

Manchmal kommt diese Vision einfach.  
Besonders, wenn Sternchen zu Besuch war und ihre beiden Patenonkel mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit und Anhänglichkeit aufgemischt hat. Dann sitzt Gefühl verträumt da und stellt sich ein eigenes kleines Menschlein vor.  
Ganz winzig noch, wie Marti es liebevoll im Arm hält und beruhigend auf es einflüstert. Wie er Schlafliedchen singt. Wie er es füttert. Wie er Jako beim Windelwechseln zuschaut (Arbeitsteilung ...)  
Später, wenn es schon laufen kann, wie er Pflaster auf das kleine Knie klebt und tröstet. Wie er mit dem kleinen Mäuschen spielt. Wie sie Sonntags morgens zu dritt im Bett kuscheln ...

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagt er, als Verstand intervenieren möchte.  
„Wir haben beide jeder ne eigen Firma und kaum Zeit für uns. Wo soll da die Zeit für ein Kind herkommen. Aber manchmal denke ich eben, es wäre schön, und Visionen darf man doch haben, oder?“

Sextrieb hat wiederum seine ganz eigene Sicht der Dinge, und sagt mit breitem Grinsen:  
„Also ich hab ja schon in Biologie aufgepasst, und ich weiß, dass ich bei unserer Art der Beziehung, zwei Kerle und so, nicht viel dazu beitragen kann. Also Kinder kriegen und so. Aber ... können wir es trotzdem versuchen? Immer und immer wieder?“


	186. vierter Juli (Imponieren)

Sextrieb hat so eine Art, die seinen beiden Kumpels einfach imponiert.  
Er kann tagelang, wenn es sein muss auch wochenlang auf seinem Sofa pennen.  
Und dann, wenn sein Typ gefordert ist – dann ist da. Sofort. Hellwach. Und mit einer Fantasie ausgestattet die ihresgleichen sucht.  
Wo das herkommt, man wundert sich ...

Obwohl, interessanterweise ist es Verstand, der eine Menge dazu beiträgt.  
Und das imponiert Sextrieb wiederum.  
Verstand ist klug, hat den Überblick und so – und ist komplett irre. Und aus den Tiefen seiner Verrücktheit kommt auch, dass er keine Angst vor nix hat, auch nicht, wenn es darum geht, Sextrieb Ideen zu liefern. Nur im entscheidenden Moment schaltet er sich ab und lässt die beiden Kumpel übernehmen.

Gefühl wiederum, und das imponiert den anderen ebenso, sorgt dafür, dass das ganze hier bei aller Romantik und auch ner gehörigen Portion Kitsch nicht zu ner weichgespülten Rosamunde Pilcher Liebe wird. Sondern liebevoll, aber handfest. Verliebt bis über beide Ohren, mit Spaß am Kuscheln und an Kerzen auf dem Tisch und neben dem Bett und roten Rosen zum Hochzeitstag. Aber tief und blutehrlich.

Eine Liebe also voller Wärme, in strahlendem Licht, mit Kratzern und Schrammen und Schluckauf.  
Also absolut alltagstauglich.

Wirklich imponierend.


	187. fünfter Juli (Alles Gute)

Heute morgen war Marti schon beim Frühstück dabei, irgendwelche Unterlagen durchzugehen. Schluck Kaffee, flüchtiger Kuss für Jako, weiterlesen.  
„Hey, soll ich dir jetzt etwa Alles Gute zum Tag des Workaholics wünschen?“, hatte Jako gesagt.  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, heute, am fünften siebten, ist Tag des Workaholics. Kannste googeln.“  
Marti hatte schuldbewusst dreingeschaut.  
„Das ist wichtig, dass muss ich fertigmachen, okay?“  
Jako hatte geseufzt.  
„Nun gut, wenn das heute sein muss, dann mach.“  
Und dann hatte er ein Verbot ausgesprochen. Ab morgen galt fürs Frühstück und für die Zeit ab dem gemeinsamen Abendessen in ihrer Wohnung Arbeitsverbot.

Verstand regt sich auf.  
„Das kann der doch nicht machen! Wir müssen doch ... also ... manchmal müssen wir jeden Augenblick nutzen ...“  
Gefühl sieht das anders.  
„Nein“, sagte er, „Jako hat vollkommen recht. Immerhin braucht Marti Zeit für sich. Und für seinen Mann. Damit er nicht durchdreht und außerdem die Ehe Bestand hat. Ist wichtig.“  
Sextrieb stimmt ihm zu.  
„Marti muss doch bei Kräften bleiben, für gewisse Dinge, du weißt schon.“  
Sextrieb wieder. Denkt immer nur an das eine.

Schließlich nickt Verstand.  
„Ihr hab ja recht ihr beiden.“  
„Na also“, sagt Gefühl.

„Alles Gute zur Einsicht.“


	188. sechster Juli (Kummer)

Marti war heute auf dem Friedhof.  
Er hat das Grab von Alex besucht.  
Alex war noch ein Kind, als ein Auto sie anfuhr. Sie hat die Lebensfreude trotz der schlimmen Verletzungen nicht verloren.  
Marti hat ihre Stärke bewundert.  
Und kurz darauf ist sie gestorben.

Marti ist traurig.  
Er sitzt auf dem Sessel und grübelt vor sich hin.

Gefühl ist jetzt Kummer.  
Nicht Freude, nicht Liebe, nicht Melancholie oder Angst.

Nur noch Kummer.  
Er hat alles andere ausgeschaltet.  
Er sitzt auf dem gemütlichen Kuschelsessel und hat die Arme um die Knie geschlungen.

Verstand und Sextrieb schauen ihm zu.  
„Tu doch was!“, sagt Sextrieb.  
Verstand schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ne du. Lass mal. Kummer ist zwischendurch auch ganz gut. Man muss auch mal in den dunklen Kisten der Seele aufräumen und Kummer einfach zulassen. Wenn man das nämlich nicht tut, kommt er heimlich. Zum Beispiel nachts, mit Alpträumen.“  
Sextrieb schaut ihn an.  
„Echt jetzt?“  
Verstand nickt.  
„Tränen helfen auch“, sagt Verstand. "Außerdem man so, dass man Menschen, die man geliebt hat, nicht einfach vergessen hat. Und so nem guten Kerl wie unserem Marti ist so was wichtig."  
„Na dann“, sagt Sextrieb.  
Wird schon passen, wenn Verstand das sagt.


	189. siebenter Juli (Vorsprung)

„So“, sagt Verstand, „Was machen wir heute Abend?“  
„Nun, vielleicht ...“ will Gefühl gerade ansetzen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe euch gegenüber schon einen kleinen Vorsprung“, sagt Sextrieb und grinst.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragt Verstand.  
„Also,“ sagt Sextrieb, „heute Abend ist mal wieder mein Abend. Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Habe die entsprechenden Hormone ausgeschüttet, ein paar Kopfkino- Filme abgespielt. Habe dafür gesorgt, das Marti genug trinkt. Wichtig für die erhöhte Produktion von Schweiß und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten. Habe die Berührungsempfindlichkeit der Haut auf 'hoch' eingestellt. Und habe veranlasst, dass Marti vorhin beim Telefongespräch mit Jako heftigst geflirtet hat, damit der auch darauf eingestellt ist.“  
Er schaut auf die Liste in seiner Hand und sagt: „Check!“

Gefühl schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Du klingst wie Verstand, wenn du das so sachlich abhandelst.“  
„Ey“, motzt Sextrieb, „immerhin ist es mein Job, dass das vernünftig läuft. Nix gegen Spontanität, aber manchmal geht nichts über eine gründliche Vorbereitung.“

„Okay“, sagt Gefühl. „Aber wenn es losgeht, dann würde ich gerne mitspielen, in Ordnung?“  
„Glaub mir, mein Lieber“, sagt Sextrieb und sieht Gefühl schmunzelnd an.  
„Wenn Jako und Marti Sex haben, dass bist du IMMER mit dabei.“

Gefühl lächelt zufrieden.


	190. achter Juli (Viel Glück)

Jako kommt heute später.  
Marti möchte für ihn kochen.  
Ja, er weiß, dass seine Versuche, mit Ausnahme von Rührei, das kann er besser als sonst irgendwer, allesamt in Katastrophen biblischen Ausmaßes geendet sind.  
Er wills trotzdem versuchen.

„Viel Glück dabei!“, sagt Sextrieb. „Ich verzieh mich mal.“  
Und er haut sich, mal wieder, auf sein Sherlock- Sofa.

„Hat doch nichts mit Glück zu tun. Man muss nach Rezept und Methode vorgehen“, sagt Verstand und studiert die Kochanleitung auf der Makkaronipackung.  
„Ach komm, kann so schwer nicht sein“, sagt Gefühl und kippt die Nudeln in einen Topf mit kaltem Wasser, um ihn anschließend auf den Herd zu stellen. „Und jetzt die Soße.“  
Eine Dose passierte Tomaten werden in einen Topf gekippt. Dann entbrennt die Diskussion über das Würzen.  
Am Ende ist die Soße überwürzt, viel zu scharf und angebrannt. Außerdem übergekocht, Spritzer kleben überall in der Küche. Und die Nudeln sind ein einziger Klumpatsch.

Am Ende hat sich rausgestellt:  
Nach Gefühl kochen kann man erst, wenn man es einmal mit Verstand gelernt hat.

Ob Jako über das Küchenchaos sauer sein wird?  
Oder sich kaputtlachen?  
Keine Ahnung.

„Viel Glück jedenfalls!“, sagt Sextrieb und schüttelt den Kopf über das Desaster.


	191. neunter Juli (Jemanden beschützen)

„Ich werde euch beide immer beschützen“, sagt Verstand, „egal, was geschieht.“  
Irgendwie ist er sentimental heute. Warum, das weiß er selber nicht genau.

Gefühl ist manchmal so verletzlich. Der nimmt sich alles zu Herzen, klar, ist ja auch sein Job.  
Wenn Jako traurig ist.  
Wenn auf der Welt was schlimmes passiert.  
Wenn er einfach an liebe Menschen denkt, die Marti verloren hat.  
Dann laufen die Tränen, und Gefühl fühlt sich hilflos und verloren ...  
Dann ist Verstand für ihn da.

Sextrieb ist manchmal so planlos. Hat nicht immer das Gefühl für den richtigen Zeitpunkt.  
Also eigentlich hat er das eher selten.  
Und dann entstehen aus seinem Handeln kleine bis mittelschwere Schwierigkeiten ...  
Also nicht, dass es das nicht wert wäre, aber manchmal ist es doch ganz gut, dass Verstand die Dinge in die Bahn lenkt und ihn sozusagen vor sich selber beschützt.

Die anderen beiden, die beschützen ihn natürlich auch.  
Davor, dass er eben manchmal alles zu sehr in Fakten auseinanderdröselt und selbst Situationen auf eine sachliche Ebene bringt, die überhaupt nicht dazu geeignet sind.

Na ja, nicht zum ersten mal geht ihm durch den Kopf, dass alles nur läuft, wenn sie alle drei an einem Strang ziehen.  
Sich gegenseitig beschützen.


	192. zehnter Juli (Zustimmung)

„Heute ist Montag“, sagt Sextrieb. „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!“  
Und er gähnt und geht erstmal pennen.

„Ich hasse Montage!“, motzt Gefühl.  
„Der Montag ist doof. Er hat den Sonntag verjagt. Er lässt den Dienstag, der das Tor zur Wochenmitte ist, nicht an dich ran. Er reicht dem Mittwoch, der der Tag ist, wo das schlimmste überstanden ist, nicht mal die Hände. Er ist vom Donnerstag, der das Tor zum Wochenende darstellt, meilenweit entfernt, und vom Freitag, dem Sonntag des kleinen Mannes, gar nicht zu reden.  
Und dann schmückt er sich auch noch mit Pflichtbewusstsein. Bääh.“

Verstand muss zwar grinsen, aber in gewisser Weise hat Gefühl seine Zustimmung.  
Er mag Montage auch nicht. Die ganze Arbeit liegt noch vor einem .  
Die gute Laune vom Wochenende versteckt sich im Gebüsch. Und der Feierabend will an einem Montag meist nicht aus seinem Loch gekrochen kommen.  
„Blödsinn“, sagt er dann und schüttelt über sich selber den Kopf. „Wir machen unsere Arbeit doch gerne, nicht um sonst hat Marti seine eigene Firma gegründet. Er liebt seinen Job!  
Also.“

„Mag ja sein“, sagt Gefühl. „Mag ja alles richtig sein. Aber nicht Montags!“

Und er verzieht grummelnd das Gesicht.


	193. elfter Juli (Einladung)

„Eine Partyeinladung? Klasse. Ich habe richtig Bock, mal wieder abzufeiern“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Musik hören, tanzen, quatschen, lachen. Yeeahh!“

„Ähm ...“, sagt Verstand, „das wird nicht gehen. Wir haben so viel Arbeit, das können wir uns nicht leisten. Wenns dann spät wird, und wir am nächsten Morgen übermüdet sind ... dann bleibt wieder so viel liegen...“

„Ach man, du bist so langweilig. Was ist denn schon das Leben ohne Party? Wir tanken Kraft, dann geht am nächsten Tag alles wieder viel besser von der Hand!“

„Ich finde auch, wir sollten feiern gehen“, sagt Sextrieb. „Weil hinterher ...“  
„Ja, schon gut!“, rufen die anderen beiden.

Am Ende sitzen alle drei da und schmollen.  
Keiner will nachgeben.  
Verstand und Gefühl werfen sich böse Blicke zu. Gefühl streckt Verstand die Zunge raus.

Schließlich betritt Jako den Raum.  
Er küsst Marti und sagt:  
„Mach dich fertig, Frechdachs. In einer halben Stunde gehen wir los.“  
Damit ist die Entscheidung gefallen, und die drei merken, wie dumm der Streit eigentlich war.  
„Also“, sagt Gefühl, „Ich finde wir sollten uns vertragen.“  
Er breitet die Arme aus. Dieser Einladung können weder Verstand nicht Sextrieb widerstehen.  
Und schon liegen sich alle drei in den Armen.


	194. zwölfter Juli (Konflikte)

„Was...?“, fragt Sextrieb und guckt schüchtern unter dem Sofa hervor.

„SO EIN SCHEISS!“, brüllt Gefühl, dass die Wände wackeln.

„Man, jetzt mach hier nicht so einen Stress, ich versuche das zu richten! ... Moment ...“, sagt Verstand.

Was ist eigentlich passiert? Marti hat eine neue Software installieren wollen. Aber wie es aussieht, besteht ein Konflikt zu der auf seinem Laptop bereits vorhandenen Software, und jetzt ist das Laptop sozusagen abgeraucht.

„Verflixt“, grummelt Verstand. „Das muss doch ... Wenn ich wenigstens die gespeicherten Daten retten kann ...“

Gefühl ist außer Rand und Band.  
„Was für ein Kackdreck! Wieso muss das wieder ausgerechnet uns passieren!“

Verstand verdreht die Augen.  
„Wenn du nicht so herumschreien würdest, könnte ich mich viel besser konzentrieren! Also sei jetzt still und mach hier nicht so einen Zampano!“

Sextrieb versteckt sich inzwischen komplett unter dem Sofa.  
Er hasst Konflikte.  
Sowohl Softwarekonflikte, als auch Konflikte zwischen seinen Kumpels.  
Am liebsten mag es es, wenn alles friedlich zugeht.  
Make Love, not war.  
Also mit anderen Worten: ficken für den Weltfrieden.  
Er wäre sofort dabei.

Marti hat die Schnauze voll.  
Er lässt das Laptop Laptop sein.  
Kümmert er sich morgen drum.  
Jetzt geht er erst mal Jako lieben.


	195. dreizehnter Juli (Voreilig)

Als Jako nach Hause kommt, ist Marti schon wieder am Aufbrechen.  
„Ich gehe mit Kollegen was trinken“, sagt er auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Nicht so voreilig, mein Freund“, sagt Jako.  
Marti sieht ihn fragend an.  
„Marti, ich habe nicht bekommen, dass du mich um Erlaubnis gefragt hast?“

Marti seufzt.  
„Tut mir leid. Darf ich? Bitte?“

Verstand wartet ab. Er kann nicht einschätzen, wie Jako jetzt reagiert. Er könnte es sogar nachvollziehen, wenn Jako es verbietet. Nicht, weil der etwas dagegen hat, dass Marti ausgeht. Aber es ist in letzter Zeit öfter vorgekommen, das Marti vergessen hat, zu fragen.  
Dabei legt er doch genauso großen Wert auf das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen. Jakos Dominanz. Martis Unterordnung.

Gefühl ist ein bisschen trotzig und verschränkt die Arme. Was soll das? Ein paar Bier trinken mit Kumpels wird ja wohl erlaubt sein!  
Schließlich hat Jako uns gar nichts zu sagen ...  
... ups. Na eigentlich doch.  
Gefühl schluckt.

„Natürlich darfst du, Marti. Dennoch erwarte ich, dass du um Erlaubnis bittest. Ich habe hier das Sagen, das gilt nach wie vor, und ich erwarte deinen Gehorsam, klar?“

Marti nickt.  
Es geht manchmal so unter im Alltag.  
Sie sollten mal wieder darüber reden.


	196. vierzehnter Juli (Untreu sein)

Marti sitzt am Küchentisch und starrt auf den seltsamen Brief, der im Briefkasten gelegen hatte. Ohne Absender. Einfach nur ein Umschlag mit einem Zettel drin. Darauf die Worte:  
"Dein Mann ist dir untreu. Ein Freund."  
Was soll er davon halten?

"So etwas würde Jako niemals tun", sagt Verstand. "Warum sollte er? Das wäre komplett unlogisch. Er liebt uns und weiß genau, dass er damit alles kaputt machen würde."  
"Ich weiß", sagt Gefühl. "Aber er hat ja schon mal fremd geknutscht ... ist schon ein paar Jahre her, aber ... es fühlt sich immer noch doof an ..."  
"Hör mal", sagt Verstand, „Wir haben damals gesagt, dass wir verzeihen und vertrauen. Und genau das sollten wir jetzt auch tun. Was wären wir sonst für ein schlechter Ehemann."  
"Außerdem", sagt Sextrieb. „hat er keinerlei Grund dazu. Wo wir ihn doch immer wieder geradezu besinnungslos vö ..."  
"Ja, lass gut sein“, sagt Gefühl.  
Er lächelt. "Ihr habt ja recht. Wir werden Jako einfach darauf ansprechen."

Ja, und das tut Marti dann auch. Sobald Jako zu hause ist.  
Der ist sauer auf den Absender. Denn natürlich ist er treu. Ein Blick in seine Augen, und Marti zweifelt nicht mehr.  
Er schämt sich.  
Morgen wird er seine Zweifel beichten.


	197. fünfzehnter Juli (Der Kopf im Sand)

„Wir sollten den Kopf nicht in den Sand stecken. Irgendwer versucht uns zu schaden.“  
Jako schaut sorgenvoll drein, als Marti ihm seine zweifelnden Gedanken beichtet.  
Marti seufzt. Es tut ihm leid.  
Jako ist erschrocken, aber er kann es Marti nicht übelnehmen.  
Marti nimmt es sich selber übel.

Gefühl ist äußerst unwohl zumute.  
„Ich hasse es, was das mit uns macht. Ich vertraue Jako.“  
Verstand nickt.  
„Ja, das tun wir.“  
„Aber warum fühle ich mich so schlecht? Im ersten Moment habe ich gezweifelt“, stöhnt Gefühl, „und jetzt fühle ich ich schuldig. Das ist so dumm. So ein blöder Zettel.“  
„Okay“, sagt Verstand, „dann sollten wir erst einmal folgendes tun ...“

„Wir müssen rausfinden“, sagt Marti, „wer dahinter steckt. Lass uns gemeinsam überlegen. Aber zuerst ...“  
Er kniet sich vor Jako zu Boden.  
„... bitte ich dich, mich für meine Zweifel zu bestrafen.“  
Jako weiß nicht, was er tun soll.  
„Warum?“  
„Ich glaube ...“ flüstert Marti, „ich würde mich dann besser fühlen. So ein Idiot, wer auch immer das ist, darf keinen Keil zwischen uns treiben.“  
„Gut“, sagt Jako und zieht Marti hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

Strafe?  
Ja, auch.  
Und dann lieben sie sich.


	198. sechzehnter Juli (Zeuge)

Wieder war ein Umschlag im Briefkasten. Heute, am Sonntag.  
Wieder war er adressiert an Marti.  
Marti hatte ihn eher durch Zufall gesehen, weil eine Ecke herausschaute.  
Sie sitzen am Küchentisch und wissen nicht was sie tun sollen.

„Ich war Zeuge, wie dein Mann ein Mädchen geküsst hat. Ein Freund.“

„Verfickte Scheiße!“, motzt Sextrieb.  
„Wer immer das ist, der spinnt doch!“, schimpft Gefühl.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht“, sagt Verstand wütend.

Marti und Jako diskutieren, was sie tun.  
„Wir können schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag an unserem Briefkasten lauern“, sagt Marti.  
„Wir haben beide unseren Job zu erledigen.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Jako, „aber ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wer dahinter steckt. Was soll das? Wer will uns da was am Zeug flicken? Und vor allem warum?“  
„Vielleicht“, sagt Marti, „ist das jemand, der auf unseren Liebe eifersüchtig ist ...?“  
Sie sehen sich an.

Das hatte es doch schon einmal gegeben, dass jemand versucht hatte, Eifersucht und Misstrauen zwischen ihnen beiden zu säen.  
Es war schon ein paar Jahre her, und schon damals war es nicht gelungen.  
Das würde es auch diesmal nicht.

Aber wenigstens ist ihnen jetzt klar, wer der Verfasser dieser bösartigen Briefe ist.


	199. siebzehnter Juli (Bewährung)

„Jonas!“, knurrt Gefühl. „Wenn ich nur an ihn denke, wird mir übel. Der verdammte Mistkerl. Der hat bei mir keine Bewährung mehr. Wenn der uns vor die Augen kommt, sorge ich dafür, dass wir ihm die Nase brechen!“

„Lass den Scheiß“, sagt Verstand, „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Das wäre der falsche Weg. Wir müssen ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Und ihm dann gehörig die Leviten lesen. Wahrscheinlich genügt das schon. Und falls nicht, kriegt er ne Anzeige.“

Sextrieb schließt verklärt die Augen.  
„Also wenn ich daran denke, wie Jako ihn damals zur Schnecke gemacht hat, also das war schon sexy.“  
Die anderen beiden schütteln den Kopf. Der wieder.

„Aber mal ernsthaft“, sagt Verstand, „Ich sehe es ja wie du, Gefühl. Bewährung hat Jonas nicht mehr, wenn wir ihn zu packen kriegen muss er die Konsequenzen tragen. Aber wir dürfen uns zu nichts unüberlegtem hinreißen lassen. Okay?“

„Okay“, sagt Gefühl. Sein Kumpel hat ja recht.  
Er sieht ein, dass er in dieser Sache besser Verstand das Feld überlässt.  
Jedenfalls werden sie diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.  
Denn wer weiß, was dem Verrückten sonst noch in den Sinn kommt.

Stalking ist immerhin kein Kavaliersdelikt.


	200. achtzehnter Juli (Seitenwechsel)

„Der Spinner“, motzt Gefühl. „Merkt der eigentlich gar nicht, wie bescheuert der ist?“

Heute Morgen hat es wieder einen Brief gegeben. Aber es hat sozusagen ein Seitenwechsel stattgefunden. Diesmal ging der Brief an Jako und behauptete, Marti hätte ... na das übliche wirre Zeug eben. Keines Wortes wert.  
Eigentlich verlieren Marti und Jako auch keinen Gedanken an den Spinner. Das einzige, was ihnen Sorge macht, ist, dass man nicht voraussagen kann, wie so jemand reagiert, wenn man auf sein Spiel nicht eingeht.

„Wir kriegen ihn“, sagt Verstand. „Früher oder später wird er unvorsichtig.“

Sie haben die Freunde im Haus mit einbezogen. Felix und Bianca, und die liebe alte Frau Lindner, die auch dank der Hilfe der Fischers gesundheitlich wieder ziemlich auf der Höhe ist, jedenfalls für eine Frau ihres Alters.

Früher oder später erwischt ihn einer.  
„Und bis dahin lassen wir uns einfach nicht stressen“, sagte Gefühl.  
„Und falls doch“, sagt Sextrieb, „ Wüsste ich da so ein paar Techniken zum effektiven Stressabbau ...“

Na ja, nach Feierabend und nach dem Abendessen probieren Marti und Jako da so die ein oder andere Sache aus.  
Und ja, es funktioniert.

Sextrieb grinst breit und gibt Verstand und Gefühl ein „High Five.“


	201. neunzehnter Juli (Eisen im Feuer haben)

„Zwei Eisen im Feuer haben? Wozu sollte man das tun, wenn doch das eine, was wir haben, nämlich Jako, schon so heiß ist?“, fragt Sextrieb ganz pragmatisch.

„Außerdem lieben wir ihn. Mit Allen Sinnen. Warum also sollten wir.“

„Bezweifelt niemand“, sagt Verstand. „Selbst Jonas weiß das. Dem geht’s doch nur darum, kaputt zu machen. Weil er Marti damals anbaggern wollte und Marti kein Interesse hatte. Und das hat er nicht verkraftet. Er hat einfach ein psychisches Problem. Er sollte eine Therapie machen.“

„Ich kann das nicht so sachlich sehen“, sagt Gefühl. „Der Penner versucht, zwischen uns und Jako Zwietracht zu säen. Das ist nicht lustig. Ich bin stinksauer.“

Ja, sie wissen jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass es Jonas ist. Sie haben ihn gestellt.  
Durch nen dummen Zufall kamen sie gerade die Treppe runter, als er am Briefkasten war.  
Jako hat ihn zusammengefaltet auf seine dominanteste Art und Weise.  
Der Typ hat nur unverschämt gegrinst.  
Dann ist er mit dem Fahrrad abgehauen.  
Aber Bianca, die kannte er noch nicht, die hat sich auf ihr Rad geschwungen und ist hinterher.  
Jetzt wissen sie immerhin, wo er wohnt.

Sie haben ihn angezeigt.  
Ob das was bringt?  
Tja, man wird sehen ...


	202. zwanzigster Juli (Bewusstlos)

Lasst den Ärger Ärger sein. Heute wird Jako bewusstlos geküsst.

Gefühl hat das Ruder in die Hand genommen.  
„Wir vergessen heute den ganzen Stress. Ich will küssen. Bis Jako keine Luft mehr kriegt. Bis er Sternchen sieht. Bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wird und er dankbar ist, das wir ihn vorsichtig zum Bett geleiten und darauf sinken lassen.“

Gesagt getan.  
Als Jako und Marti schließlich auf dem Bett hocken, küssen sie immer noch.

„Hey“, sagt Gefühl und knufft Sextrieb in die Rippen. „Ich übergebe mal an dich!“  
Sextrieb lässt die Fingerknöchel knacken.  
„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen.“  
Und er legt los.

Ja, Jako wird heute nicht nur bewusstlos geküsst.  
Er wird bewusstlos geliebt.  
Er wird gestreichelt, er wird getrieben, bis er wirklich und wahrhaftig kurz davor ist, dass ihm die Sinne schwinden.  
Bis er kaum noch Luft bekommt.  
Biss er schweißüberströmt ist und am ganzen Körper zittert.

Jetzt ist Sextrieb zufrieden.  
Gefühl auch.

Und Verstand? Nun, der beschäftigt sich mit den anthropologischen Hintergründen des Orgasmus. Speziell der kurzen Ohnmacht, die man bei besonders intensiven Höhepunkten erleben kann.  
Kleiner Tod wird das auch genannt.

Nun, Marti und Jako interessiert das nicht.  
Die sind viel zu beschäftigt ...


	203. einundzwanzigster Juli (Bis ins Mark erschüttert)

„Irgendwie“, sagt Gefühl nachdenklich, „hat diese ganze dumme Sache unserer Ehe nicht geschadet. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, es hat uns gezeigt, wie sehr wir und Jako einander vertrauen und wie ehrlich wir miteinander umgehen.“

„Das denke ich auch“, sagt Verstand. „Wenn es tatsächlich Gründe für Misstrauen gegeben hätte, hätte uns das vielleicht bis ins Mark erschüttert. Hat es aber nicht. Wir stehen fester zusammen als je zuvor, und es war in jeder einzelnen Sekunde klar, dass wir das alles zusammen durchstehen.“  
Er lächelt.  
„Es ist eben so, dass wir eine grundsolide Beziehung haben.“

„Ja“, sagt Sextrieb, „und ich finde, das muss gefeiert werden.“ Und er zwinkert den anderen beiden zu.

Jako und Marti feiern ihre Liebe.  
Erst gemeinsam in der Badewanne.  
Dann auf dem Sofa.  
Und später im Bett.  
Und die Nacht wird lang ...

„Ich schon schön“, sagt Gefühl verträumt, als die beiden schließlich Arm in Arm liegen und einfach ihre Nähe genießen, „dass die Liebe nicht weniger wird über die Jahre. Sich vielleicht verändert, entwickelt, aber nicht kleiner wird."

Und dann sorgt er dafür, dass Marti seinen Mann noch einmal leidenschaftlich küss, bevor beide einschlafen und in schönen Träumen durch die Nacht reisen.


	204. zweiundzwanzigster Juli (Im Doppelpack)

"Das Ganze hat im Grunde genommen vor allem eins getan: bewiesen, dass wir und unser Jako zusammen gehören. Mit anderen Worten: die Fischers gibt es nur im Doppelpack", sagt Gefühl. Er schaut zufrieden drein, streckt sich und regt an: "Sollen wir dann aufstehen? Es ist Wochenende und Jako erwartet von Marti, dass Frühstück fertig ist, wenn er aufsteht."

Marti rappelt sich aus dem Bett.  
Er kocht Kaffee, richtet Toast und Frühstückseier.  
Dann trägt er alles auf einem Tablett ins Schlafzimmer.  
Jako strahlt ihn liebevoll an.  
„Danke, Frechdachs", sagt er und küsst seinen Gatten.  
"Ich mag es, wenn du so brav bist."

Marti grinst.  
"Ich geb mir Mühe, aber du weißt ja, dass es bei mir Gehorsam und Frechheit nur im Doppelpack gibt."  
Jako schmunzelt.  
"Stimmt. Aber ich mag ja beides an dir", und er versetzt Marti einen festen Klaps auf den Po.

Gefühl legt seinen Arm freundschaftlich um Sextrieb.  
"Ja, das mit der Frechheit", sagt er, "macht ja irgendwie auch Spaß, nicht?"  
Sextrieb nickt eifrig.  
"Klar, und so ab und zu übers Knie gelegt werden ist einfach verflucht sexy, deswegen bleibt uns doch gar nichts anderes übrig, als manchmal frech zu sein."

Sie schauen sich an und prusten los.


	205. dreiundzwanzigster Juli (Schwärmerei)

"Sag mal", fragt Marti seinen Gatten beim sonntäglichen Frühstück, "hast du in all den Jahren unserer Ehe eigentlich mal für ... irgendjemanden so etwas wie eine Schwärmerei empfunden?"  
Sein Herz klopft heftig, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen will.

"Ja sicher", sagt Jako und Marti bleibt fast das Herz stehen.  
"Wer ...?", haucht er.

Gefühl muss sich mit beiden Armen an der Lehne seines Sessels festklammern.

"Also da ist dieser Typ", sagt Jako.  
Gefühl schluckt schwer.  
"Der ist total charmant ..."  
Gefühl zittert.  
"Und so süß", sagt Jako. "Ich mag seinen Humor. Er hat ein großes Herz und kann prima flirten."  
Gefühl hyperventiliert.  
"Und küssen", sagt Jako.  
Gefühl möchte dem Typen, wer immer das auch ist, die Augen auskratzen.  
"Er hat blaue Augen, und strubbelige Haare, und süße Grübchen, und genau da ...", Er stupst Marti auf die Stirn, "hat er zwei niedliche kleine Muttermale."  
Und jetzt endlich schnallt Gefühl, dass Jako von Marti spricht.

Marti hat es jetzt auch kapiert.  
"Oh, du Mistkerl!", ruft er und küsst Jako leidenschaftlich, bevor er ihn ins Schlafzimmer zieht.

Und auch, wenn das ganz selten nur vorkommt: heute ist ein Tag, an dem Jakob Fischer von Marti Fischer übers Knie gelegt wird.


	206. vierundzwanzigster Juli (Zu allen Schandtaten bereit sein)

Sie lachen gemeinsam. Sie lieben gemeinsam. Sie weinen gemeinsam  
Gefühl, Verstand und Sextrieb sind gemeinsam zu allen Schandtaten bereit.

Wilde Verrücktheiten, wenn Verstand mal wieder komplett am Rad dreht. Und Gefühl und Sextrieb sich vor Lachen haltlos am Boden wälzen, bevor sie gemeinsam versuchen, das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Traurige, glückliche, sentimentale Stunden, wenn Gefühl alles fließen lasst. Wenn er das, was Martis Seele und sein großes Herz so ausmacht, in den Vordergrund stellt.

Heiße, erotische Stunden, wenn Sextrieb sich austobt. Wenn er Martis Wünsche und Fantasien gemeinsam mit Jako auslebt.

Stunden voller effektiver Arbeit, wenn Verstand die Dinge anpackt und auf den Punkt bringt. Na gut, ganz ohne Bekloppheitsaussetzer geht es nicht. Aber so kennt und liebt man ihn.

Momente voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, voller Wärme und Zuneigung. Gefühl weiß, dass Marti das einfach braucht. Dass er ohne das kaputt geht. Dass er nur mit diesen Augenblicken stark sein kann.

Momente der Hingabe, wenn Sextrieb dafür sorgt, dass Marti mit Haut und Haaren Jako gehört. Sich ihm schenkt und ihm unterwirft.

Ja, sie sind zu allen Schandtaten bereit.  
Aber immer nur gemeinsam.  
Sie sind ein Team.  
Einer ist nichts ohne den anderen.  
Sie drei, sie machen aus, was Marti ist.


	207. fünfundzwanzigster Juli (Gedankenflut)

Manchmal strömt eine solche Gedankenflut auf Verstand ein, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, alles zu sortieren, oder in die richtigen Regale zu räumen und damit zu arbeiten.  
Es überrollt ihn geradezu, es erschlägt ihn. Es schwirren tausend Gedankenfetzen um ihn herum und lassen ihn nichts klar und deutlich erkennen.  
Diese Momente machen ihm Angst.

Angst, ein dürres Wesen im violetten Kleide, mit Augen voller Schwärze und einer eiskalten Aura um sich herum, macht sich an ihn heran und will ihn fesseln. Ihn gefangen nehmen, so dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, etwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Er braucht dann die Hilfe seiner beiden Freunde.  
Sie wissen was zu tun ist. Wer helfen kann.  
Jako.

Wenn Marti vor ihm steht und flüstert: "Ich habe Angst."  
Dann zieht er ihn mit sich. Setzt sich aufs Sofa. Befiehlt Marti zu Knien.  
Sorgt dafür, dass Marti seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoss bettet und mit den Armen seine Beine umschlingt. Sich festhält.  
Er krault Martis Nacken.

So bleiben sie, bis Marti sich beruhigt.  
Bis die Angst ihn verlässt.  
Bis er wieder fühlt, dass dies hier sein Platz ist auf der Welt.  
An dem er sicher ist.  
Geborgenheit.  
Bei seinem Jako.


	208. sechsundzwanzigster Juli (In der Ecke)

Da sitzen sie nun beide, in der Ecke der kleinen Bar. Sie haben jeder ein Bier vor sich und reden.  
Das Thema? Nun, das ist etwas, was immer mal wieder auf dem Tisch kommt. Etwas, was bei ihnen beiden in einer Ecke ihres Kopfes schlummert.

Wie wäre es, ein eigenes Kind zu haben?

Gefühl schmilzt dahin bei dem Gedanken. Es wäre wunderbar. Ein Kind groß ziehen, ihm Liebe schenken ...  
Aber er ist sich darüber im klaren, dass er das zu rosarot sieht.

Sextrieb bedauert eigentlich nur, dass er nicht wirklich etwas zu einem Kind beitragen kann.

Verstand versucht, die ganze Angelegenheit sachlich zu sehen. Es ist ja schon eine Menge Verantwortung. Und sie arbeiten beide viel, sowohl Marti als auch Jako.  
Einer von ihnen müsste, was das betrifft, zurück stecken. Wäre Marti dazu bereit?

Gefühl sagt ja, Verstand sagt nein.

Das neu gegründete Unternehmen .... nein, aktuell geht das nicht.  
Bei Jako geht es derzeit auch nicht.

Also bleibt es derzeit noch ein Wunsch. Ein schöner Traum.

'Jako wäre ein toller Papa', denkt Gefühl. 'Aber Marti auch.'  
Er seufzt.  
Er weiß, dass es vernünftig ist, das ganze noch aufzuschieben.  
Aber schade ist es trotzdem.

Na ja, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.


	209. siebenundzwanzigster Juli (Splitter)

Diese Sache mit dem Kind bohrt wie ein Splitter in Gefühl herum. Wie ein Splitter, den man sich eingerissen hat und der weh tut, sobald man dagegen stößt.  
Man beschäftigt sich gerade mit etwas völlig anderem, und dann bringt er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wieder und wieder.  
Einem Splitter jedoch kann man mit Nadel und Pinzette zu Leibe rücken. Bei einem Gedanken geht das nicht.  
Der ist da und bohrt und bohrt.

Gefühl seufzt.  
Nun, sie haben sicher nicht zum letzte Mal darüber gesprochen. Und klar, es macht Sinn, das ganze mit Vernunft zu betrachten.  
Aber ...  
Manchmal hängt ihm die Vernunft zum Hals raus.

Verstand merkt, was mit ihm los ist. Er legt ihm freundschaftlich den Arm auf die Schulter.  
"Schon gut", sagt Gefühl. Er lächelt seinen Kumpel dankbar an.  
Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sie füreinander da sind.  
Auch dann, wenn einer von ihnen mal zu sehr grübelt. Und eine Entscheidung schwer nimmt.  
Sie halten eben zusammen, in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen. So haben sie bisher alle Schwierigkeiten bewältigt, und das werden sie auch weiterhin tun.

Gefühl seufzt. Na ja, auch wenn nicht immer alles so läuft, wie er sich das wünscht. Er fühlt sich wohl in Martis Kopf.


	210. achtundzwanzigster Juli (Gewissen)

Wenn Marti etwas angestellt hat, plagt ihn sein Gewissen.  
Es ist ja so, dass er seinem Mann gehorchen möchte. Er will es, es tut ihm gut, es gibt ihm die Sicherheit im Leben, die er braucht.  
Aber manchmal klappt es halt nicht.  
Und dann kann er es Jako nicht verschweigen.  
Selbst in so einem Fall nicht, wo Jako es eigentlich gar nicht mitbekommen würde.

"Wir müssen es ihm sagen", sagt Verstand. "Wir haben Gehorsam versprochen, und wenn wir etwas versprechen sollten wir es auch halten. Mit allen Konsequenzen."

Gefühl ist unsicher.  
"Er würde nichts mitbekommen ... Frau Lindner würde uns nicht verpetzen ..."  
Marti sollte für Frau Lindner Medikamente aus der Apotheke mitbringen. Hat er auch, aber erst einen Tag zu spät. So dass sie einen Tag lang ihre Tabletten nicht nehmen konnte.  
Halb so schlimm, sagt sie.  
Marti sieht das anders. Er ärgert sich über sich selbst.

Gefühl seufzt.  
"Hast recht. Wir sollten es ihm sagen. Hab ein schlechtes Gewissen und so ... "  
Und so kommt es, dass er jetzt am Freitag Abend vor seinem Mann kniet und sein Versäumnis beichtet.

Jako schmunzelt. Er schätzt es sehr, wie ehrlich Marti ist.  
Nun, Strafe wird es trotzdem geben.


	211. neunundzwanzigster Juli (Pfeil und Bogen)

Normalerweise macht Marti einen großen Bogen ums Katzenklo, wenn es darum geht, es zu säubern. Er hasst das. Ist eklig und überhaupt.  
Jako macht das nichts aus. Er kümmert sich drum, Marti macht dann eben andere Dinge.

Kein Wunder also, dass Marti wenig begeistert ist, dass Jako es ihm aufgebrummt hat für die nächsten zwei Wochen.  
Jako hat es eben raus, immer eine Strafe zu finden die Marti wie ein Pfeil genau da trifft, wo es etwas bewirkt.

„Mann“, motzt Gefühl, „ich mag nicht. Blödes Katzenklo.“  
„Tja“, sagt Verstand und schiebt sich oberlehrerhaft die Brille auf die Nase.  
„Hätten wir unsere Pflicht gewissenhafter ausgeübt, dann müssten wir uns jetzt nicht mit so einer ungeliebten Pflicht herumschlagen.“  
„Weiß ich doch alles“, mault Gefühl. „Ich mag trotzdem nicht.“

Gefühl ist ein bisschen störrisch in letzter Zeit. Aber letzten Endes sieht er es ein.  
„Schon okay“, sagt er grummelnd. „Machen wir eben das blöde Katzenklo sauber, und dann denken wir eben beim nächsten Mal gleich dran, zu erledigen, was wir erledigen sollen und schieben es nicht auf die lange Bank.“

„Ich denke“, sagt Verstand, „damit ist das Zeil der Mission erreicht.“  
Gefühl streckt ihm die Zunge raus.


	212. dreißigster Juli (Genugtuung)

Ein amtlicher Brief lag in der Post.  
Jonas hat eine Vorladung vor Gericht, und Marti und Jako müssen als Zeugen aussagen.  
Stalking ist eben kein Kavaliersdelikt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Irgendwie will sich bei mir keine Genugtuung einstellen. Ich frage mich eher, warum jemand so etwas macht. Ich denke, er braucht psychologische Hilfe. Eine Therapie.“  
Er kaut nachdenklich auf seinen Fingernägeln.  
„Ich staune, dass du das so sachlich siehst“, sagt Verstand.  
„Na ja“, sagt Gefühl, „wenn man es recht bedenkt ... außer ein wenig Unannehmlichkeit ist ja nicht wirklich etwas schlimmes passiert. Also muss man nicht gleich mit den ganz großen Geschützen auffahren. Viel wichtiger fände ich das, zu verhindern, dass er weitermacht. Mit uns oder jemandem anderem.“

Verstand nickt. Ja, da hat sein Kumpel einfach mal recht.  
Es kommt nicht so oft vor, dass er mit Gefühl komplett einer Meinung ist. Aber diesmal ist es so.

„Jonas braucht Hilfe“, sagt Gefühl.  
„Und ich hoffe einfach, dass er die bekommt, und dass er in seinem Leben das findet, was er zu vermissen glaubt.“  
Verstand streicht Gefühl sanft übers Haar.  
„Du bist prima“, sagt er. „Und ich bin froh, mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen.“


	213. einunddreißigster Juli (Sich opfern)

Der Wecker hat geklingelt.  
So verdammt früh.  
Irgendjemand muss jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Marti aufwacht.

„Lass mich pennen“, muffelt Sextrieb und zieht sich eine Decke über die Ohren. „halb sechs, ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle.“  
Na ja, eigentlich klingelt der Wecker jeden Morgen um diese Zeit. Aber andererseits meckert Sextrieb auch jeden Morgen.

Verstand will heute auch nicht.  
„Es ist erwiesen, dass so früh aufstehen für den Biorhythmus des Menschen ziemlich Kacke ist“, grummelt er und hält sich die Ohren zu.  
„Außerdem war es spät gestern Abend ...“, oh ja, das war es und daran ist nun wieder Sextrieb schuld, „... und drittens hab ich einfach keinen Bock.“

Wie so oft muss also Gefühl sich opfern.  
Der seufzt.  
Und dann sorgt er für ein paar Dinge, die Marti nicht länger schlafen lassen.  
Ihm wird zu warm unter der Decke.  
Sein Magen knurrt, Frühstückshunger.  
Kaffeedurst. Oh, ja Kaffee ...  
Und außerdem Sehnsucht nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche.  
Am besten gemeinsam mit Jako.  
Also schnell aus dem Bett, damit genug Zeit bleibt für das, was man unter der Dusche so tut.

Der Gedanke an Kaffee macht auch Verstand wach. Der Gedanke an die Dusche weckt Sextrieb.

Also steht Marti auf.


	214. erster August (Grob)

Verstand kann ganz schön grob sein. Wenn er mit dem Beil in der Hand schöne Vorstellungen zerschlägt, und dabei nicht mal mit den Wimpern zuckt.

Gefühl will das alles gar nicht wissen.  
Es ist ihm klar, dass die Sterne, die so schön am Nachthimmel funkeln, zum Teil schon gar nicht mehr existieren. Schon seit Jahrtausenden verglüht sind.

Er weiß auch, dass das Rauschen, was man hört, wenn man eine große Muschel an das Ohr legt, nicht das Meeresrauschen ist, sondern das des eigenen Blutes in den Adern.

Und er weiß, dass Liebe eigentlich eine biologisch bedingte Reaktion der Psyche des Menschen ist ... und es dabei humangeschichtlich um die effektive Versorgung des Nachwuchses geht ...

Aber eigentlich ist ihm das alles egal.  
Er will das gar nicht wissen. Denn was ändert dieses Wissen?  
Manche Dinge sind schön, und die nackte Wahrheit zerstört nur die Stimmung.

Daher gibt es immer mal wieder Situationen, in denen er mit verschränkten Armen da steht und Verstand ein verärgertes „Ist mir egal!“ entgegenschleudert.

Verstand merkt, dass er wieder mal zu grob war. Er möchte Verstand gar nicht gegen sich aufbringen.  
Denn auch, wenn Freundschaft letztendlich nur ein Verhalten zur Pflege sozialer Bindungen ...

Egal, er mag Gefühl gern.


	215. zweiter August (Kreis)

Manchmal drehen sie sich im Kreis.

Gefühl möchte einfach alles weich und kuschelig haben. Möchte genießen. Möchte, wie sein Name sagt, sich den Gefühlen hingeben.  
Und ja, er hat oft recht, aber oft schießt er damit über das Ziel hinaus.

Dann greift Verstand ein. Er sorgt dafür, dass Marti nicht nur fühlt, sondern auch denkt. Dass er die Dinge sachlich sieht. Aufgrund begründeter Fakten und wohldurchdachter Überlegung entscheidet.

Nun ja, wenn Gefühl nicht aufpasst, läuft es darauf hinaus, dass Marti zu überlegt reagiert. Und das ist auch wieder nicht gut.  
Also muss Gefühl wieder eingreifen.

Und so schließt sich der Kreis.

Sextrieb sitzt auf seinem Sofa und schaut seine beiden Freunde abwechselnd an. Die kriegen es wieder einmal nicht geregelt, vernünftig zusammen zu arbeiten.  
Jetzt ist er gefordert. Er lässt die Fingerknöchel knacken und legt los.  
Und schon bald sind die beiden so abgelenkt, dass das gegenseitige Konkurrieren und Ausstechen vergessen ist.

Marti hat Jako verführt.  
Er war von Gefühlen überwältigt gewesen früher am Tag, er hatte recht viel gegrübelt und nachgedacht. Doch als Jako dann vor ihm stand, spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr.

Jako genießt.  
Wenn sein Kleiner so heiß auf ihn ist, fragt er nicht, warum ...


	216. dritter August (Unter dem Apfelbaum)

Manchmal wird Gefühl richtig philosophisch.

„Ich finde“, sagt er, „das Leben ist wie ein Plätzchen im Schatten unter dem Apfelbaum.“  
„Aha“, sagt Verstand und schaut skeptisch. „Und wie kommst du darauf?“

„Also“, erklärt Gefühl. „Der Schatten beschützt dich vor der sengenden Sonne. Aber nur solange du in seinem Bereich bleibst. In seinem engen Umkreis. So ist das auch im Leben, was dich schützt, engt dich auch ein. Manchmal muss man den Schutz verlassen und mutig sein, um neues zu entdecken. Außerdem ... nur wenn man den schützenden Schatten verlässt, kann man selber zum schützenden Schattenspender werden. Oder?“

Verstand staunt. So viel metaphorische Klugheit hat er Gefühl gar nicht zugetraut.

„Und dann die Äpfel. Die Früchte des Baumes und des Lebens. Wenn du gemütlich im Schatten liegst, kannst du von ihnen in ihrer vollkommenen Schönheit träumen. Aber wenn du sie schmecken und riechen und anfassen willst, musst du dich bewegen. Musst klettern. Riskieren abzustürzen. Um dann, wenn du sie erreichst, festzustellen, dass einige Wurmstichig sind.  
Aber die, die es nicht sind, sind saftig und süß und der ganzen Mühe wert. Auf dem Apfelbaum, wie auch im wahren Leben, richtig?“

Verstand nickt. Gefühl ist manchmal ein richtig kluger Kerl.


	217. vierter August (Schweben)

Das Licht ist gedimmt, ein paar Kerzen funkeln. Leise Musik läuft im Hintergrund.  
Marti und Jako stehen im Wohnzimmer, eng umschlungen und küssen sich. Lang, heiß, leidenschaftlich.  
Jako schiebt seine Hände sanft unter Martis Hosenbund, legt sie auf Martis Pobacken.  
Marti schnurrt zufrieden.

Gefühl beginnt zu schweben.  
Als Jakos Zunge an Martis Lippen stupst, wiegt er sich hin und her.  
Als Jakos Zunge in Martis Mundhöhle eindringt und Marti seinen Geschmack wahrnimmt, irgendwie nach Rauch und Tee und Erdbeeren, beginnt er leise zu summen, eine Melodie, die nur Gefühl kennt und die in seinem Kopfe entsteht.  
Als Jakos Hände Martis Po fester kneten und er seine Hüfte gegen Martis drückt, wird Gefühl von Wärme überflutet und weiß, dass er niemals, niemals, niemals ohne das hier leben könnte. Ohne diese Liebe. Ohne dieses Begehren.  
Er gibt sich dem Augenblicke hemmungslos hin. Und schwebt.

Sextrieb hält sich im Hintergrund.  
Seine Zeit kommt noch.  
Der Abend wird für ihn noch einiges bereithalten. Und er freut sich drauf.  
Aber jetzt in diesem Moment ist noch sein Freund Gefühl an der Reihe und er weiß, solche Augenblicke sind so wertvoll, dass nichts und niemand sie stören sollte.

Und so sieht er Gefühl beim Schweben zu.


	218. fünfter April (Rosarote Brille)

Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb sitzen heute mal gelassen auf dem Sofa und schauen Jako und Marti beim Herumalbern zu.

Sie sind im Fotostudio eines Kumpels, der witzige und verrückte Fotos von ihnen machen soll. Die sollen in ein Fotobuch, als Geschenk für die Eltern. Nicht zum Geburtstag oder dergleichen, sondern einfach so.

Sie wühlen in den Requisiten herum, die zur Verfügung stehen. Ne ganze Menge ziemlich buntes Zeug.

"Guck mal", sagt Marti und schlingt eine glänzende Federboa um Jakos Hals.  
"Blödmann", grinst der. Aber gebongt, das Ding kommt mit auf ein Bild.  
Zwei Haarreifen mit Katzenohren dran.  
Zwei T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift "Chef" und "Chefsache".  
Na wenn das mal nicht passt! Dürfte wohl klar sein, wer welches trägt.  
Und dann findet Marti eine riesengroße Sonnenbrille mit rosa Gläsern.  
Er setzt sie sich auf und sagt: "Guck mal, durch die kann ich dich anhimmeln. Vielleicht sehe ich dann deine ganzen Macken nicht mehr!"  
Jako setzt einen Gesichtsausdruck auf so arrogant wie möglich und sagt mit näselnder Stimme: "Nicht nötig, ich habe keine Macken."  
Sie sehen sich an und prusten los.

Auch Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb können sich jetzt nicht mehr halten und lachen drauf los, bis der arme Marti davon Kopfschmerzen kriegt.


	219. sechster August (Wüste)

„Verdammt noch mal, ich könnte dich in die Wüste schicken!“, brüllt Marti wütend. Dann knallt er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu und schließt sich ein. Er wirft sich aufs Bett und versucht, sich zu beruhigen.

„Marti dient Jako gern“, sagt Gefühl. „Aber das geht einfach zu weit.“  
Verstand nickt.  
„Alles gut und schön“, motzt Gefühl weiter. „Seit Tagen hat Jako nicht mehr gekocht. Weil er zu kaputt war. Versteh ich ja. Aber wir, wir dürfen dann noch Schnitten machen. Und liebevoll herrichten. Und hinterher aufräumen. Glaubt er denn, wir haben in unserer Firma chillige Tage? Manchmal ist Marti abends so erledigt, dass er einfach nur umfallen möchte.“  
Gefühl schnaubt.  
„Und trotzdem kümmern wir uns ums Abendessen. Wäre alles okay, denn wie gesagt, wir dienen gerne. Aber ...“  
Gefühl schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
„Dass er dann nur am meckern ist ... dies ist ihm nicht recht, jenes ist ihm nicht recht ... das NERVT!“

Es klopft leise an die Schlafzimmertür.  
„Marti?“  
Marti dreht sich um und grummelt.  
„Marti bitte!“  
Jako klingt zerknirscht.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß doch zu schätzen was du alles für mich tust. Ich liebe dich. Verzeih mir, bitte?“


	220. achter August (Lächerlich)

„So langsam wird es lächerlich", sagt Gefühl. "Ich möchte den Streit beenden."  
Doch Verstand zeigt sich stur.  
"Er muss einfach begreifen, dass er Marti falsch behandelt hat."  
"Himmel, das hat er doch längst begriffen!"

Ja. Hat er. Als Marti nach Hause kommt, hat er gekocht. Eines von Martis Lieblingsgerichten. Er hat Mousse au Chocolat zum Nachtisch gemacht. Er kümmert sich um den Abwasch.  
Er drückt Marti sanft aufs Sofa und bringt ihm, was er braucht. Zu trinken, zu knabbern. Ein paar Unterlagen, die er noch durchsehen möchte.  
Das gefällt Marti nun auch nicht. Er möchte Jako dienen, nicht umgekehrt. Das hat er immer gern getan.

"Ach komm schon", bittet Gefühl. "Jetzt lass uns endlich wieder ..."  
Sextrieb tritt an seine Seite und nickt heftig. Er will auch, dass die Harmonie zwischen den beiden wieder hergestellt wird.  
Verstand schaut die beiden an. Er seufzt. Sie haben ja auch ein bisschen recht. Schließlich ist Jako auch nur ein Mensch und dass er seinen Marti über alles liebt, daran besteht kein Zweifel.  
"Also gut", sagt er langsam. „Aber noch nicht heute. Morgen früh, okay?"

Sextrieb und Gefühl sind erleichtert. Immerhin.

Und bis dahin muss Jako eben eine weitere Nacht auf dem Sofa schlafen.


	221. neunter August (Wie Sand am Meer)

Frechheiten fallen Marti zur Genüge ein.  
Dummheiten auch.  
Wie Sand am Meer.

Als Jako am Mittwoch erwacht, hat Marti ihm Frühstück ans Bett gebracht.  
Er küsst ihn sanft. Jako strahlt. Marti hat ihm verziehen.

Der Schabernack blitzt aus Martis Augen.  
Jako kostet vom Frühstück, und da ist klar warum:  
Der Kaffee ist kalt, das Rührei versalzen, der Toast verbrannt.  
Jako öffnet den Mund und will was sagen, aber er verkneift es sich und schluckt seine Bemerkung herunter. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Bissen Rührei.

Verstand und Gefühl geben sich High Five und lachen sich kaputt. Es ist zu lustig, Jako dabei zuzuschauen, wie er tapfer von dem kalten Kaffee trinkt und Marti dabei anlächelt.

Der kann nicht mehr. Er lacht los, prustet laut und nimmt Jako die Gabel aus der Hand.  
Dann trägt er das Tablett in die Küche und holt das zweite, das auf dem das richtige Frühstück angerichtet ist.  
Und das ist köstlich. So wie Jako es von ihm gewohnt ist.

Jako schmunzelt. Er lehnt sich gegen Marti und drückt ihn fest an sich.  
"Du bist und bleibst mein Frechdachs", sagt er und gibt Marti einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Marti grinst.  
Jetzt ist er glücklich.  
Jako auch.


	222. zehnter August (Beweis)

Marti hört sich das Radiointerview der Fewjars übers Laptop an.

Gefühl grinst.  
„Jakos Stimme ist toll.“  
„Oh ja...“, haucht Sextrieb ganz hingerissen.  
Verstand schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Und nun“, fragt der Radiomoderator, „würde ich gerne wissen, was für euch das wichtigste ist? Die Musik? Der Erfolg, den ihr damit habt? Die Bekanntheit? Vielleicht fängst du an, Jakob Joiko?“  
„Das ist alles gut und schön“, sagt Jako, „aber das wichtigste ist das nicht. Das ist der Mann, dem ich zu verdanken habe, dass Joiko nur noch mein Künstlername ist. Ich bin Jakob Fischer. Mein Mann Marti ist das wichtigste, was es für mich gibt. Für ihn würde ich Erfolg und Bekanntheit, ja selbst die Musik aufgeben.“

Marti ist sprachlos.  
Er hört nicht mehr, wie sich der Moderator Felix zuwendet.

Gefühl schnieft, Tränen Rollen ihm über die Wangen.  
„Haben wir je daran gezweifelt?“, fragt Verstand.  
„Nein“, flüstert Sextrieb.2  
„Niemals“, sagt Gefühl.  
Er hätte diesen Beweis nicht gebraucht.  
Aber dennoch ist es wunderbar, es zu hören. Wie Jako vor aller Welt klar macht, dass es nichts wichtigeres für ihn gibt als Marti.

Marti liebt Jako wie verrückt.  
Und das wird er ihm heute Nacht ebenfalls beweisen.


	223. elfter Augist (Samthandschuhe)

Jako ist der ruhigere von ihnen. Keine Frage.  
Er erdet Marti und holt ihn oft genug auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
Aber wenn mal was aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, fällt es ihm manchmal schwer, ein Mittelmaß zu finden.  
Das zeigt sich jetzt auch wieder.  
Es ist ja alles wieder gut, Marti hat ihm nicht nur verziehen, er hat ihn nach dem Radiointerview geradezu wie ein Tsunami aus Liebe und Lust überrollt.

Aber ... nun ja, Jako kriegt es gerade nicht hin, ihren normalen Umgang miteinander zu pflegen.  
Er fasst Marti geradezu mit Samthandschuhen an.

„Ist jetzt auch nicht so toll“, sagt Gefühl. „Schließlich soll einfach alles wieder so laufen, wie gewohnt. Wir möchten ihm dienen und gehorchen und dafür mit Wertschätzung behandelt werden.“  
Verstand ist überfragt.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was wir da machen können.“

„Ich aber“, sagt Sextrieb. „Hat doch mit dem Frühstück neulich auch geklappt.“  
Er grinst.  
„Frech sein, Unsinn anstellen. Mit diesem Schabernack im Blick, dass er genau merkt, worum es uns geht.“  
Und er legt los.

Lässt Marti liebevoll frech sein. Ein kleines bisschen ungezogen.  
Jako schmunzelt.  
Er genießt die Frechheiten.  
Und er spürt den Grund dafür.

„Also dann“, sagt er...


	224. zwölfter August (Dafür wirst du büßen)

"...Das wirst du mir büßen", hat Jako gestern gesagt und dabei anzüglich gegrinst. Marti ist heiß geworden.

Und jetzt liegt er über Jakos Schoß, die Hände mit einem Seidenschal gefesselt und erwart den ersten Hieb ...

Sextrieb zittert vor Erregung.  
"Dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich ... zu wissen, dass man gleich den Po versohlt bekommt ... dass im nächsten Augenblick der erste Schlag laut klatschend auf dem Hintern landen wird. Diese perfekte Mischung aus Hitze und Schmerz."  
Ein angenehmer Schauer überläuft ihn.

"Zuerst überwiegt die Hitze ... nach ein paar Schlägen wird dann der Schmerz stärker. Und er ist so voller Liebe ... Das Gefühl, so ausgeliefert zu sein, nein eher sich so auszuliefern, sich hinzugeben.   
Dieser Lustschmerz ... das ist hocherotisch ..."

Er seufzt und wartet ... und dann kommt der erste Hieb.  
Sextrieb bebt und stöhnt. Es ist so heiß ...

Marti fühlt sich endlos geliebt und geborgen.  
Er bebt. Er stöhnt leise. Dann lauter.  
Es ist so heiß.  
Er schmilzt dahin unter Jakos Händen.

"So ist das", sagt Gefühl, „wenn zwei sich so sehr lieben, können sie sich all ihre Wünsche erzählen und vieles füreinander tun. Auch etwas so ungewöhnliches."  
Sextrieb hört nicht mehr zu.  
Sextrieb ist an einem Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt.


	225. dreizehnter August (Vorzüge)

"Die Vorzüge eines gehorsamen Gatten sind nicht zu verachten", sagt Jako und küsst Marti liebevoll auf die Nase. Marti grinst und setzt das Tablett mit dem Frühstück neben seinem Mann ab.

"Ja", sagt Gefühl, „ich schätze die Vorzüge auch. Es macht Spaß, Jako zu verwöhnen und zu sehen, wie er es genießt."  
"Aber wenn er uns mal verwöhnt, ist das auch schön, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, schon ..."  
Gefühl zögert.  
"Also eigentlich mag ich es lieber, wenn wir das für ihn tun. Und er unsere Fürsorge zu schätzen weiß. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es macht mir ehrlich Freude, wenn wir uns auf diese Weise um ihn kümmern. Ihm zeigen, dass wir für ihn da sind. Ihn lieben. Uns um ihn sorgen."  
Er sah Verstand an.  
„Es ist ... na ja ... ihm zu dienen gibt mir deutlich mehr, als wenn er mich verwöhnt."

Marti hat Kaffee gemacht und reicht Jako eine Tasse.  
Er bestreicht ihm ein Brot mit Honig.   
Er stellt ihm ein Frühstücksei zurecht. Drei Minuten, und noch warm. So wie Jako es mag.

Er empfindet eine tiefe Befriedigung.  
Sich Jako zu schenken, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Das macht ihn glücklich. Das ist das, was er in seiner Ehe braucht.  
Und findet.


	226. vierzehnter August (Schikane)

"Herrgott, das ist doch die pure Schikane!", motzt Sextrieb.  
"Halt die Klappe", sagt Verstand. "Heute ist eben keine Zeit für ... na ja, Marti hat eben viel zu tun."  
"Ach Mann. Ich will doch gar nicht gleich das volle Programm. Aber ... so ein bisschen ... Blicke, ein sanftes übers Haar streichen ... vielleicht ein kleines Küsschen hier und da ..."  
Gefühl und Verstand sehen sich erstaunt an. Sextrieb und so zurückhaltend? So vernünftig? So ... bescheiden?  
"Also ... na ja ... wenn dir das erst einmal genügt", sagt Verstand, „dann können wir bestimmt was machen. Das ist völlig okay. So kleine Zärtlichkeiten sind in Ordnung. Das hält Marti nicht auf und er schafft, was er zu tun hat. Und Jako auch."  
Sextrieb nickt.

Gefühl traut dem Frieden ja nicht. Er kennt Sextrieb jetzt schon so lange, um genau zu sein ein ganzes Leben lang. Andererseits tut Verstand das auch.

Gefühl sieht Sextrieb misstrauisch an.  
Und tatsächlich. Der grinst übermütig.  
Und legt los.  
Und nein, er belässt es nicht bei Kleinigkeiten.  
Er sorgt dafür, dass Marti und Jako eine Weile beschäftigt sind.

Gefühl will sauer reagieren, aber dann stellt sich raus ... sie sind hinterher so motiviert, dass sie doppelt so viel schaffen.

Manchmal muss man Sextrieb einfach machen lassen.


	227. fünfzehnter August (Süß und Sauer)

Gefühl schwärmt.  
"Jako ist süß. Wenn er so lächelt auf diese ganz besondere Weise. Wenn er genau weiß, dass er etwas abgestellt hat, was Marti verärgert. Und ein verärgerter Marti geht Jako trotz aller Dominanz ganz schön an die Nieren."  
Er kichert.  
"Andererseits ist er auch mega sexy, wenn er sauer ist. Klar, ich schäme mich, wenn wir ungehorsam waren. Es tut mir leid, wenn wir Mist gebaut haben. Aber ... wenn er dann so streng mit uns ist, liebevoll aber streng; wenn er deutlich klar macht, dass er hier das Sagen hat und wir uns ihm zu unterwerfen haben. Himmel, das finde ich heiß."

"Na und ich erst", sagt Sextrieb. "Ich mag ihn auch in süß und sauer. Egal wie, ich finde ihn immer scharf."

Marti küsst seinen Mann.  
„Du bist süß", flüstert er und wandert mit seinen Lippen Jakos Hals hinunter.  
"Hey", knurrt Jako, "ich bin vielleicht heiß oder scharf, aber nicht süß! Noch son Spruch, und ich werde sauer!"  
Er grinst breit und Marti weiß genau, dass sein Gatte das nicht ernst meint.  
"Ich bitte zutiefst um Vergebung, mein Gebieter!"  
"Frechdachs!" Jako wirft ihn aufs Bett und beginnt, ihn durchzukitzeln. Marti strampelt und kichert.

Jako findet das süß.


	228. sechzehnter August (Mit jemandem Pferde stehlen können)

Manchmal sind sie echt albern, Die Drei. Heute zum Beispiel. Heute haben sie es mit Sprichwörtern.  
Alles hat damit angefangen, dass Sextrieb gesagt hat: "Wenn Jako uns so küsst, dann galoppiert Martis Herz wie ein Wildpferd."  
"Ja", sagt Gefühl, „immerhin kann man mit Jako Pferde stehlen, und uns hat er das Herz gestohlen."  
"Leute", sagt Verstand kopfschüttelnd, "mit euch gehen jetzt wohl echt die Pferde durch!"

Die anderen beiden kichern.  
„Bei dir wohl eher die Kühe? Die, die man mit Muskat füttert?"  
Jetzt wird es Verstand zu bunt.  
"Ehrlich, Jungs, eure Witze sind im Durchschnitt gesehen ganz schön dämlich."  
"Komm mir nicht mit Durchschnitt. Im Durchschnitt ist der Teich einen Meter tief, und trotzdem ist die Kuh ersoffen." Gefühl grinst.  
"Damit sind wir wieder bei Kühen", kichert Sextrieb.  
"Mannomann", sagt Verstand, „euer Humor schlägt doch echt dem Fass die Krone ins Gesicht."  
Jetzt lachen sie alle drei.

Manchmal hat Marti einfach Kopfschmerzen.  
Wirre Gedanken fliegen in seinem Kopf umher. Völlig konfuses Kraut. Heilloses Durcheinander.  
Das einzige, was dann noch hilft, ist Jakos Ruhe. Jakos Gelassenheit und Fürsorge.  
Kopfschmerzen. Verdammte nervende Kopfschmerzen.  
Aber Jako hilft auch hier. Denn egal was kommt - mit Jako kann man wirklich und wahrhaftig Pferde stehlen.


	229. siebzehnter August (Weltwunder)

Marti hat gekocht? Und nicht die Küche abgefackelt? Oder versehentlich einen wirksamen chemischen Kampfstoff hergestellt, auf den es noch kein Patent gibt?!  
Jako ist fassungslos.

„Das", sagt er, "ist tatsächlich ein Weltwunder."

Marti grinst.

"Kommt schon, Leute", sagt Verstand, "wir sollten Jako sagen, dass wir das nicht selbst gekocht haben, sondern dass Felix uns den Eintopf gebracht hat und wir das Essen nur noch aufgewärmt haben."  
"Lass uns noch ein bisschen warten, ich genieße es noch viel zu sehr wie er uns dafür bewundert."  
Sextrieb kichert nur.

Gut, also belassen sie es erst einmal. Jako genießt das Essen. Es schmeckt hervorragend. Drei Teller verputzt er.

Als Marti schließlich den Tisch abräumen will, sagt Jako:  
"Lass mal, du hast gekocht, dann mache ich den Rest."  
Jetzt bekommt Marti denn doch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Jungs", quengelt Gefühl, "jetzt sollten wir doch mal ..."  
"Ja, ja", sagt Verstand.  
"Also los", sagt Sextrieb.

Und so kommt es, dass sich Marti, gerade als Jako aufstehen will, vor ihn kniet und sagt:  
"Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich."  
Und dann gesteht er seine kleine Schwindelei.

Jako ist nicht sauer. Im Gegenteil. Er lacht sich kaputt.  
"Ach Frechdachs, du bist unglaublich", sagt er. Und dann küsst er Marti leidenschaftlich.


	230. achtzehnter August (Um Haaresbreite)

"Na da sind wir gestern ja um Haaresbreite um einen versohlten Hintern herum gekommen", sagt Verstand und grinst.  
"Schade eigentlich ..." grummelt Sextrieb. Er kann einfach nicht anders.

Gefühl sieht nachdenklich drein.  
"Sagt mal, Leute, wann hat das eigentlich angefangen?"  
"Was meinst du?", fragt Verstand.  
"Na ja", sagt Gefühl. "Ich meine, dass Jako uns nicht einfach nur so übers Knie legt, weil es sexy ist, sondern tatsächlich zu Strafe für irgendwas."  
Er kaut auf seiner Lippe.  
"Also, na ja, es sind dann ja eher kleine Sachen, so kleine Ungezogenheiten, die nicht weiter ernst zu nehmen sind. Bei ernsteren Angelegenheiten bestraft er uns ja nach wie vor so, dass es wirklich wehtut ... oh, blöder Vergleich."  
Sextrieb kichert. "Stimmt, blöder Vergleich, Schläge auf den Hintern tun auch ein bisschen weh ..."  
"Aber", sagt Gefühl, "in unserem Falle, da Marti ja ziemlich drauf steht - ach Gott, ich hasse diese derbe Art, das auszudrücken, aber mir fallen keine besseren Worte ein - tut es eben nur dem Hintern weh. Nicht der Seele. Das ist der Unterschied."  
"Eben", sagt Verstand. "Deswegen ist es auch keine Strafe im eigentlichen Sinne ..."

Er kratzt sich am Kopf.  
"Manchmal sind wir ganz schön kompliziert, oder?"

Sie sehen sich an und lachen.


	231. neunzehnter August (Improvisieren)

Improvisieren. Das kann Marti.  
Das ist eine Sache zwischen Gefühl und Verstand.

Verstand hat dafür gesorgt, dass Marti nahezu jedes Instrument spielen kann. Rein technisch gesehen. Unglaublich, was der Mann alles drauf hat.

Gefühl dagegen ist derjenige, der dem Spiel Leben einhaucht.  
Dass es nicht mechanisch klingt, sondern, na eben gefühlvoll.  
Wild.  
Sexy.  
Heiß.  
Sanft.  
Sprühend.  
Zart.  
Schmeichelnd.  
Aufpeitschend.

Und dann ist Gefühl auch der, der das mit dem Improvisieren hinbekommt.  
Einfach in einen Song einzusteigen. Einfach drauf los spielen. Ohne Verstands Skills würde das nicht gehen, aber das es hinhaut, dafür sorgt Gefühl.  
Und auch für Martis Fähigkeit, mit seiner Stimme den Beat aufzubauen und Instrumente nachzuahmen.  
Und für das Können, auf Dingen zu spielen, die eigentlich zu ganz anderen Zwecken gedacht sind ...

Manchmal, zugegeben, bewirkt Sextrieb durch einen winzig kleinen Einfluss seinerseits, dass eine Sache WIRKLICH gut klingt.

Und auch hier beweist sich mal wieder, wie schon in so vielen Situationen im Leben, dass die Dinge nur dann richtig funktionieren, wenn sie alle drei zusammenarbeiten.

Marti ist das egal. Er spielt einfach.  
Er kann es einfach.  
Er haut in die Tasten, Saiten und was es sonst noch gibt und holt das letzte raus.

Er hat es einfach drauf.


	232. zwanzigster August (Modern)

„Unsere Beziehung zu Jako ist überhaupt nicht altmodisch“, erklärt Gefühl und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Natürlich, das Ding mit dem Gehorchen mag sich im ersten Moment erst einmal so anhören. Aber es ist nicht so.“  
Er schaut seine beiden Kumpel an.  
„Im Gegenteil. Wir leben unsere Beziehung genau so, wie wir und Jako das möchten. All das was wir tun: Dass wir uns unterordnen. Dass wir gehorchen. Dass wir es akzeptieren, ja sogar wünschen, bestraft zu werden, wenn wir nicht gehorchen. Dass wir vor ihm knien, wenn er es von uns fordert und dass wir das auch noch gerne tun. Das wir es mögen, von ihm übers Knie gelegt zu werden. Das alles ist doch eher ungewöhnlich und gesellschaftlich nicht unbedingt der Norm entsprechend. Und dass wir das dennoch genau so leben und uns um die Meinung anderer dazu nicht scheren, das finde ich überaus modern. Und daher denke ich eben, dass wir eine sehr moderne Beziehung führen."

Verstand und Sextrieb schauen ihn erstaunt an. Kommt nicht oft vor, dass Gefühl so einen langen Vortrag hält.  
Aber er hat mit seinem leidenschaftlichen Plädoyer natürlich recht.  
Und so nicken sie beide und geben ihm ein zustimmendes High Five.


	233. einundzwanzigster August (Verehrung)

Sie sitzen mit Freunden in einem Burgerladen und haben es sich schmecken lassen. Jako stibitzt Marti eine Süsskartofelpommes vom Teller und erntet dafür einen Klaps auf die Finger.  
"Hey", meckert Marti, "die Rede war von lieben und ehren, aber nicht von Essen teilen!"  
Jako kichert.  
"Das gehört zum Gehorsam dazu, Herr Fischer", sagt er und klaut sich noch eine.  
Marti streckt ihm die Zunge raus und mopst ihm dafür eine kleine Tomate.

"Es ist ja keine Frage", sagt Gefühl, "dass wir ihn nicht nur lieben, unseren Mann. Sondern auch respektieren. Und natürlich auch verehren. Ich finde das ganz wichtig. Achtung, Respekt und so weiter voreinander zu haben. Wie sollte sonst eine Beziehung vernünftig funktionieren?"  
"Hast Recht", sagt Verstand.  
"Ganz genau", sagt Sextrieb. "Aber ich finde, wir sollten ihm trotzdem noch ne Tomate entwenden ..."

Das tut Marti dann auch. Er nimmt eine kleine Tomate, flüstert Jako zu: "Kannst sie dir ja wieder holen!" und nimmt sie zwischen seine Lippen.  
Jako lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und als sich ihre Lippen berühren und jeder ein Stück Tomate abbeißt, läuft ein bisschen Saft auf Martis Kinn.

"Jungs, könnt ihr nicht bis zu Hause warten?" knurrt André, und Steve und Rick grinsen breit.


	234. zweiundzwanzigster August (Vorsätzlich)

Es ist noch früh, sie frühstücken gemeinsam.  
Jakos Blick kann sich die ganze Zeit nicht von Marti lösen.

"Sag mal", meint Verstand und guckt Gefühl streng an", das machst du doch vorsätzlich, oder?"  
Gefühl zuckt mit den Schultern und zeigt zu Sextrieb.  
"Der da", sagt er. "Ich bin ganz unschuldig im Sinne der Anklage."  
Verstand schaut also Sextrieb an.  
"Klar mach ich das mit Absicht", sagt Sextrieb und grinst.  
Dann sorgt er dafür, dass Marti einen erneuten Schluck Milchkaffee nimmt und sich langsam und genüsslich den Milchschaum von der Oberlippe abschleckt. Wohl wissend, wie sehr Jako auf diese Geste anspringt.  
Verstand verdreht die Augen.  
"Mann, aber doch nicht jetzt! Die beiden müssen ins Büro!"  
"Blödsinn", knurrt Sextrieb, "dafür ist immer Zeit. Außerdem ... wann wenn nicht jetzt? Milchkaffee trinkt Marti nun mal nur zum Frühstück, und mit Bierschaum funktioniert es nicht, habe ich schon ausprobiert!"  
Über so viel Treuherzigkeit muss Verstand nun doch lachen.  
"Also gut", sagt er, "aber dann beschwere dich nicht, wenn es hinterher Ärger gibt!"

"Oh Marti", stöhnt Jako und zieht seinen Mann in Richtung Schlafzimmer, "du hast Schuld, dass wir schon wieder zu spät kommen werden. Felix bringt mich um!"  
Aber abhalten kann ihn das auch nicht ...


	235. dreiundzwanzigster August (Pfeifen)

Sextrieb hat es verbockt. Er ist Schuld, dass Marti einem sexy Typen hinterher gepfiffen hat.  
Und nun ist Jako sauer.

"Mann", sagt Sextrieb, "es sollte ihm doch klar sein, dass er für uns der heißeste Typ ever ist."  
"Ja", sagt Gefühl leise, "er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass er für uns der eine und einzige ist. Aber trotzdem. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er verletzt ist. Es tut mir leid."  
"Ich mag das auch nicht", sagt Verstand. "Wie bringen wir das also wieder in Ordnung?"  
"Lass mich nur machen", sagt Sextrieb.

Als sie zu Hause ankommen, lässt Marti seine ganz selten zutage tretende dominante Seite heraus.  
Er drückt Jako gegen die Wand und verwickelt ihn in einen wilden Kuss.  
"Ich werde dir zeigen", flüstert Marti, "dass nur du für mich wichtig bist. Und wage es nicht, jemals wieder daran zu zweifeln, okay?"  
"Okay", haucht Jako hingerissen. Ja, manchmal mag er es, wenn Marti so bestimmend auftritt.

"Sag mal, Herr Fischer", sagt er und schaut in Martis blitzeblaue Augen, als der ihn in Richtung Bett schubst, "gibt es eigentlich irgendeine Situation zwischen uns, die nicht im Schlafzimmer endet?"  
"Nö", grinst Marti, "warum auch?"  
Und er stößt die Schlafzimmertür mit dem Fuß zu.


	236. vierundzwanzigster August (Windelweich)

Manchmal hat dieLadi keine Idee.

Natürlich fallen mir zu dem Stichwort "windelweich" gefühlte dreihundertfünfundsiebzig Assoziationen ein. Aber irgendwie keine, die ich zu einer kleinen Geschichte verwurstet bekomme.  
Jedenfalls keine, die in den Kontext der seltsamen, aber liebevollen Beziehung zwischen "meinem" Jako und "meinem" Marti passt ... und auch Verstand, Gefühl und Sextrieb krieg ich da jetzt nicht rein gebogen.

Ein Aufruf auf Twitter hat mich diesmal nicht weitergebracht (manchmal sind Twitter und meine tollen Follower echt hilfreich, Danke dafür!)

Ich hab gegrübelt, und mehrfach angesetzt. Aber alles, was ich so geschrieben habe, war Bullshit.

Nun ist es sicher so, dass die Kapitel in dieser Geschichte sich von der Qualität her sicher unterscheiden. Es gibt welche die richtig gut sind, andere sind vielleicht nicht ganz so toll ... mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass das alles Geschmackssache ist ... (mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel ist übrigens der neunte Februar *PlatzhalterfürRotwerdsmiley*)

Aber wie auch immer, ich beabsichtige nicht, euch ein beschissenes Kapitel reinzuwürgen, nur um irgendwas zu schreiben.

Daher habe ich schlichtweg aufgegeben, etwas zustande zu kriegen, und deswegen also das hier.  
Gut sein heißt auch, seine Grenzen zu kennen. Ob ich gut bin? Ich weiß es nicht.  
Aber hier und heute ist mein Hirn wohl einfach "windelweich".


	237. fünfundzwanzigster August (Zappeln lassen)

Marti kniet mitten im Wohnzimmer. Jako hat es ihm befohlen.  
Nein, Marti hat nichts angestellt. Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass Jako es befohlen hat und Marti gehorcht. Jako hat einfach das Bedürfnis, Martis Unterordnung zu genießen. Und Martis fühlt sich durchaus wohl in dieser Position.

"Aber", sagt Gefühl, "so langsam könnte er mal damit aufhören, uns zappeln zu lassen." Aber er schmunzelt.  
"Finde ich auch", sagt Sextrieb. "Ich würde gerne so das ein oder andere machen ... bei dem wir ihm auch zeigen können, dass wir ihm gehören und ... gehorchen."

Verstand lächelt. "Keine Sorge, wenn ich seine Körpersprache so sehe, dann bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird."

Und tatsächlich.  
Jako kommt zu ihm und streichelt Marti sanft über den Kopf.  
"Komm", sagt er.  
Dann nimmt er Marti bei der Hand und zieht ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.  
Marti zeigt Jako, wie sehr er ihn liebt.  
Wie sehr er ihm gehört.  
Wie sehr er Jakos Dominanz anerkennt und genießt.  
Und auch Marti hat dabei Mittel und Wege, Jako ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen. Denn sosehr es bei ihnen um Dominanz und Unterordnung geht: Sie lieben sich, und daher ist letztendlich alles ausgeglichen und ausgewogen.


	238. sechsundzwanzigster August (Eine dicke Lippe riskieren)

"Also ich stehe dazu, Manchmal muss man einfach eine dicke Lippe riskieren und ganz klar sagen, was man denkt. Es gibt eben Dinge, zu denen sollte man nicht schweigen. Auch wenn die Konsequenz ist, dass jemand, den man eigentlich mochte, andere Meinung ist und von einem abrückt."  
Verstand ist wütend, aber er ist nicht bereit, Kompromisse zu machen.

"Du hast völlig recht", sagt Gefühl. "Wir werden nicht aufhören damit. Marti wird seine Meinung sagen, auch und gerade zu politischen Dingen, die unsere Welt so umtreiben. Es ist das einzig richtige, und wenn es Leute gibt, die ihn dann nicht mehr mögen, dann können die uns gestohlen bleiben."

Sextrieb versteht nicht viel davon. Aber er nickt. Er ist sich sicher, dass die beiden recht haben.

"Was es doch für Idioten gibt", schnaubt Verstand sauer.  
"Andere Menschen zu verachten für das, was sie sind. Wie dämlich. Nein, dazu werden wir nicht schweigen. Sich selbst für was besseres zu halten. Sich selbst Rechte zugestehen, die man anderen verweigern will. Wie kann man nur!"

"Das kann man wohl nur wenn man dumm ist", sagt Gefühl.  
"Absolut fänomenal Dumm."  
"Phänomenal schreibt sich aber mit 'PH' am Anfang", sagt Verstand.  
"Ich weiß", sagt Gefühl und grinst.


	239. siebenundzwanzigster August (Außer Gefecht gesetzt)

Heute ist Sonntag.  
Gleich morgens kommt ein Anruf von Felix. Er und Bianca haben wohl beide was falsches gegessen. Hängen über der Kloschüssel, können sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie sind vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Aber Sternchen geht es gut, und Felix hat gefragt, ob ...  
Na klar doch.  
Und jetzt ist Sternchen bei ihren beiden Onkeln.  
Marti hat Tee und Zwieback raufgebracht und Jako ist gerade dabei, eine leichte Brühe zu kochen, die sie sich später aufwärmen können.  
"Für den Salzhaushalt."

Gefühl klatscht in die Hände.  
"Die Denzers tun mir ja schon leid, aber ... mal wieder mit Sternchen spielen ist toll."  
Verstand schaut aus dem Fenster.  
"Prachtvolles Wetter. Wir sollten in den Park gehen. Dahin, wo der Wasserspielplatz ist. Ich bin sicher, das macht der kleinen Spaß."  
"Au ja", freut sich Gefühl", da kann sie sich so richtig dreckig machen!"

Gesagt, getan. Es wird ein herrlicher Tag.

Sie haben viel Spaß zusammen.  
Und mal wieder keimt der Gedanke an ein eigenes Kind ...

Felix und Bianca geht es am Abend besser. Sie sind noch ziemlich Schlapp. Daher beschließt man, das Sternchen bei den Fischers schläft und Marti sie am Morgen in den Kindergarten bringt.

Gefühl strahlt. Er liebt Sternchen sehr.


	240. achtundzwanzigster August (Mit Argusaugen)

Heute morgen zum Frühstück hat Jako Pfannkuchen gemacht. Sternchen hat ihn dabei mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Dass er auch ja alles richtig macht. Was bedeutet: genau wie ihr Papa. Denn Sternchens Papa macht die allerbesten Pfannkuchen auf der ganzen Welt.  
Der arme Jako kann nur verlieren.  
Es schmeckt, aber es ist natürlich nicht annähernd so gut wie vom Papa.  
"Du hast das trotzdem fein gemacht, Onkel Jakob", sagt die kleine gnädig.  
Jako nimmt es gelassen, während Marti sich zusammen nehmen muss, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

Verstand ist etwas pikiert.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Stella hat. Ich habe es genau so gemacht, wie Felix."  
Gefühl grinst.  
"Ich glaube, das verstehst du nicht. Es hat was mit Liebe zu tun."  
Verstand schaut erstaunt.  
"Aber ... wir haben die Pfannkuchen doch auch mit Liebe gewürzt! Ähm ... hast du doch, oder?"  
Gefühl nickt.  
"Klar. Ich hab die kleine doch lieb. Aber trotzdem ist das was anderes."  
Er legt Verstand einen Arm um die Schulter.  
"Überlasse das mit den Gefühlen mal am besten mir. Das ist nicht immer logisch, weißt du?"  
Verstand seufzt. Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Manches davon wird er nie verstehen.  
Aber das muss er ja auch nicht. Er schaut Gefühl an und lächelt.


	241. neunundzwanzigster August (Charme)

"Du bist ein Ausbund an Charme, Frechdachs", sagt Jako und küsst Marti sanft.  
"Es wundert mich ein bisschen, dass dir die Mädels an deiner Schule früher nicht scharenweise hinterhergelaufen sind."  
"Oh, das sind sie", sagt Marti und grinst, "und auch ein paar Jungs. Aber ich war nicht son Typ dafür, dauern mit irgendwem was anzufangen. Mit Bianca kam ich recht jung zusammen, und das dauerte dann eine ganze Weile. Und danach kamst dann schon du."  
Jako lächelt zufrieden.  
Er küsst seinen Mann. Glücklich, dass sie sich lieben und einander treu sind.

"Stimmt schon", sagt Gefühl, "ich hatte nie des Bedürfnis, von Blume zu Blume zu flattern. Bianca haben wir damals auch richtig geliebt. Hat nur auf Dauer nicht gepasst."  
Sextrieb leckt sich die Lippen.  
"War aber schon ne heiße Zeit", sagt er.  
Gefühl sieht ihn strafend an, so dass er schnell hinterher schiebt: "Ja, schon gut, heiß ist das mit Jako auch."

"Letzen Endes", sagt Gefühl, haben wir jetzt einfach den Partner fürs Leben. Und das ist einfach nur rundum gut."  
Die anderen beiden nicken.

Marti und Jako kuscheln auf der Couch und halten sich im Arm.  
Was immer sie beide vorher erlebt haben.  
Das hier ist das einzig Richtige.


	242. dreißigster August (Der Reiz des Unbekannten)

"Du bist derjenige gewesen", überlegt Jako, „der damals den Anstoß dafür gegeben hat, dass unsere Beziehung ihren ganz eigenen Weg eingeschlagen hat. Was war eigentlich der Auslöser dafür? Der Reiz des Unbekannten? Oder hast du auch schon früher das Bedürfnis gehabt, diese Art von Geborgenheit zu finden?"  
Marti überlegt.  
"Darüber muss ich nachdenken", sagt er. "Ich antworte dir gleich, okay?"  
Jako nickt.

"Nein", sagt Verstand, "wir hatten vor Jako ja nur die Beziehung zu Bianca. Und da gab es diesen Wunsch nicht. Das war ... anders."  
Gefühl nickt.  
"Ja. Mit Bianca war es auch gut. Aber irgendwie kindlicher. Weniger ernst."  
"Ja", sagt Verstand. "Eher so eine Puppy Love."  
Gefühl grinst. "Na ja, und als Jako dann kam, hat er uns mit der schieren Wucht seiner Persönlichkeit über den Haufen gerannt. Da hat einfach alles gepasst. Seine dominante Ausstrahlung uns gegenüber war von Anfang an da, und ich", sagt Gefühl, "habe von Anfang an gespürt, dass wir so richtig glücklich werden können, wenn er uns lenkt und leitet."  
Sextrieb grinst nur. Er mag das auch, das mit Jakos Dominanz. Oh yeah, Baby.

"Nein", sagt Marti. "Nein, das habe ich erst empfunden, als ich dich hatte. Nie zuvor."  
Und er küsst Jako sanft.


	243. einunddreißigster August (Nacheinander)

„Sag mal“, sagt Marti beim Frühstück. „Wie war das eigentlich bei dir? Also ich meine, wie waren denn ... deine Beziehungen, die du vor mir hattest?"  
Jako schmunzelt.  
"Ich war nicht so beständig wie du. Ich hatte mehrere Beziehungen. Zu Frauen und Männern."  
Marti droht scherzhaft mit dem Finger.  
"Ja ja, du Schwerenöter, gleich mehrere Pferdchen am Start, hm?"  
Jako wird rot.  
"Mann, Frechdachs, natürlich nacheinander!"  
Dann sagt er:  
"Aber nein, vor dir hat es nie gepasst. Es hat etwas gefehlt, und ich wusste selbst nicht, was. Erst durch dich habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich es mag, dass mein Partner mir gehorcht und meinem Schutz und meiner Stärke vertraut."  
Und er küsst Marti sanft.

Gefühl strahlt.  
"Das heißt dann ja wohl, dass wir für Jako etwas ganz besonderes sind."  
Nun, daran hat niemand gezweifelt.  
"Und dass wir ihm gut tun."  
Ebenso zweifellos.  
"Und ... ihm geholfen haben, sich selbst zu finden."  
Genau so.  
"Also sind wir für ihn unersetzbar!"  
Das merkt er erst jetzt?  
Gefühl ist ja ganz süß, aber manchmal nerven seine Selbstzweifel.  
"Ach, das macht mich glücklich. Zutiefst glücklich."  
Na also.

"Ich vertraue dir. Und dir zu gehorchen gibt mir tatsächlich Schutz und Kraft", sagt Marti und fühlt sich geborgen.


	244. erster September (Probe)

"Du solltest meine Geduld mit dir nicht all zu sehr auf die Probe stellen, Frechdachs", knurrt Jako.

Sextrieb grinst. So ab und zu ein kleines bisschen provozieren ... nun, irgendwie findet er das ganz amüsant. Und gewisse Folgen daraus findet er überaus sexy.  
Gefühl ist damit nicht so zufrieden. Er hat es lieber, wenn sie Jako einfach nur gehorchen.  
"Tun wir doch", sagt Sextrieb und grinst. "Ach komm schon. So ein paar Neckereien, um Jako etwas zu reizen ... das mag er schließlich selber gern. Oder warum, meinst du, hat er uns den Spitznamen Frechdachs verpasst?"  
Gefühl schmunzelt. Er mag den Spitznamen und ja, er weiß, dass Jako es durchaus schätzt, wenn Marti auch mal seinen Sturkopf hat oder einfach ein kleines bisschen frech ist.  
Verstand hält sich raus. Er mag inzwischen die Dynamik ganz gern, die zwischen Marti und Jako herrscht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er sie versteht. Nö. Macht aber nix.

Jako schmunzelt.  
Er merkt genau, dass Marti es heute drauf anlegt. Nun, er lässt sich noch ein bisschen Zeit, biss er endgültig reagiert.  
Aber schließlich ist der Punkt erreicht, wo es genug der Frechheiten sind.  
Er schnappt Marti am Handgelenk und zieht ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.


	245. zweiter September (Wunder Punkt)

"Mein wunder Punkt", sagt Gefühl, "ist, dass ich über meinem Bedürfnis nach Harmonie manchmal vergesse, dass es nicht immer richtig ist, nachzugeben. Sondern dass man sich auch mal durchsetzen muss. Auch wenn das Streit bedeutet oder Strafe nach sich zieht, aber manchmal muss es eben sein."

"Mein wunder Punkt ist", sagt Verstand, "dass ich manchmal übersehe, dass man nicht alles mit Vernunft, sachlicher Begründung und Checklisten abhandeln kann. Es ist eben nicht alles im Leben nur mit sachlicher Begründung und auf Basis von nackten Fakten zu regeln. Aber ich bemühe mich, mich zu bessern."

"Ich habe keinen Wunden Punkt", sagt Sextrieb.  
Die anderen beiden sehen ihn streng an.  
"Ja, schon gut", sagt Sextrieb und verdreht die Augen. "Also, wenn es überhaupt etwas gäbe, was man so bezeichnen könnte", und er betont das "könnte" so, als wäre es eine Zumutung, so etwas überhaupt zu denken, "dann könnte ich eventuell ein klitzekleines bisschen an meinem Timing arbeiten."

Gefühl und Verstand schauen sich an und prusten los.  
Ein klitzekleines bisschen? Sextrieb hat neulich so richtig Gas gegeben, gerade als Marti in einer wichtigen Telefonkonferenz mit einem neuen Auftraggeber saß - Also am Timing sollte er wirklich mehr als nur ein klitzekleines bisschen feilen!


	246. dritter September (Schmutzige Wäsche waschen)

Na gut, gestern hat Marti sich dann doch noch zusammengerissen und ist um eine Bestrafung herumgekommen.  
Aber heute...  
"Kümmere dich bitte um die Wäsche", sagt Jako, während er die Küche putzt.  
Marti sitzt am Laptop.  
"Ja, gleich", sagt er.  
Eine halbe Stunde später:  
"Marti, die Wäsche!"  
"Ja doch, mach ich gleich!" Marti verdreht genervt die Augen. Klar, schmutzige Wäsche muss gewaschen werden, aber er hat einfach keine Lust.  
Jako fragt nicht mehr.  
Er wartet.

"Lasst uns mal machen, Leute, wir sollten...", sagt Verstand. Gefühl fällt ihm ins Wort.  
"Nö, kein Bock. Lazy Sunday, okay?"  
"Nein", sagt Verstand, „nicht okay! Sextrieb, sag doch auch mal was!" Aber Sextrieb pennt.  
Verstand kann sich nicht durchsetzen. Gefühl hat keine Lust und blockiert. Irgendwann gibt Verstand auf.

Jako schaut sich das ganze nicht lange an. Irgendwann ist er mit der Küche fertig und die Wäsche ist immer noch nicht gemacht.  
Er geht zu seinem Mann und klappt das Laptop einfach zu.  
"So, mein Freund", sagt er streng, "du wirst dich jetzt um die Wäsche kümmern. Und danach kommst du zu mir ins Wohnzimmer und bittest mich um deine wohlverdiente Strafe."  
"Ja", sagt Marti leise.  
"Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs", sagt Jako und küsst ihn sanft.


	247. vierter September (Leichtsinnn)

Er hätte gestern besser gehorchen sollen.  
Aber nein, er musste ja wieder mal stur sein. Dieses "Ja mach ich gleich ..." hat ihn schon öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Weil er so ein Typ ist, der das "später ..." dann immer wieder aufschiebt, bis es zu spät ist ... verdammter Leichtsinn.  
Und Jako dann die Nase voll hat.

"Mann", motzt Verstand. "Nur weil du mal wieder schludrig warst, dürfen wir jetzt zwei Wochen lang das Katzenklo putzen. Himmel, wie ich das hasse."  
Und er streckt Gefühl verärgert die Zunge raus.  
Gefühl ist beleidigt.  
Oder besser, er tut beleidigt.  
Das macht es einfacher, nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass Verstand recht hat.  
Er hat es gestern verbockt. Und das Katzenklo hasst er genau so wie sein Kumpel.  
Sextrieb hat sich mal wieder verdrückt. Mit dem klassischen Ausspruch: "Unsexy!"  
Nun liegt er auf dem Sofa und pennt, wie immer, wenn es unangenehm wird.

Schließlich seufzt Gefühl und gibt leise zu:  
"Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid."  
Das ist der Augenblick, in dem Marti aufhört zu schmollen und seine Strafe akzeptiert.  
Er wendet sich zu Jako.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagt er. "Ich hasse das hier, aber ich habe es verdient."  
Jako lächelt und küsst ihn sanft.


	248. fünfter September (Die eigenen vier Wände)

Marti hat heute einfach die Schnauze voll. So sehr er seine Firma liebt. Manchmal ist es einfach mega anstrengend. Und heute ist alles schiefgegangen, was schiefgehen kann.  
Er mag nicht mehr, er mag nur noch nach Hause.

"Ja", seufzt Gefühl, "ich will jetzt einfach nur noch in die eigenen vier Wände. Da wo niemand kommt und nervt. Wo ich Ruhe hab. Aufs Sofa. Nen Film gucken. Nen Tee trinken und in aller Ruhe muffeln."  
Er geht hinüber zu Sextrieb, der auf dem Sherlock- Sofa flezt.  
"Rutsch mal."  
Sextrieb macht verblüfft Platz. Das kennt er von Gefühl nicht, dass der sich einfach zu ihm hockt und Raum einfordert.  
Gefühl schlingt sich eine Decke um die Beine und schaut Verstand mit Hundewelpenaugen an.  
"Tee ...?"  
Verstand schmunzelt. Manchmal ist er schon echt niedlich, sein Kumpel. Er geht los und macht ihm Tee. Schön mit Honig drin, und nen Keks dazu.  
"Danke", flüstert Gefühl leise.

"Danke", flüstert auch Marti, als sie kurze Zeit später wirklich zu Hause sind und Jako ihn mit einer Decke auf die Couch bugsiert und ihm seinen Lieblingstee gebracht hat.  
Nachdem Jako ihn auch noch mit Keksen gefüttert hat, schlüpft er ebenfalls unter die Decke.  
Kuscheln hilft immer noch am besten.


	249. sechster September (Verwandtschaft)

„Verwandtschaft kann schon ganz schön nerven", sagt Sextrieb. "Ich hab gar keine Lust, Jakos Eltern zu besuchen."  
"Ich schon", sagt Gefühl. "Immerhin waren wir lange nicht dort. Und ich mag sie. Sie verwöhnen uns immer so lieb."  
Sextrieb verdreht die Augen und stampft mit dem Fuß auf. Er will nicht.  
Verstand kommt mal wieder mit vernünftigen Argumenten.  
"Menschen haben ein starkes Wir-Bewusstsein. Sie sind ihr ganzes Leben lang auf Unterstützung und Hilfe durch andere angewiesen. Sie stammen von in Gruppen lebenden Primaten ab, die nicht in der Lage waren, als Einzelgänger zu existieren und genau sowenig sind das die heutigen Menschen. Und daher ist die Pflege der vorhandenen sozialen Beziehungen ..."  
"Ja ja, schon gut", brummt Sextrieb. "Ich sehe es ja ein. Also meinetwegen. Lasst uns eine Reise zu den Schwiegereltern planen."  
Gefühl klatscht freudig in die Hände.  
Dann wendet er sich zu Sextrieb,. "Weißt du, Ruhe, Entspannung, frische Luft, und dann abends Jakos Zimmer ... ich denke, Marti und Jako wird da schon was einfallen, damit du beschäftigt bist ..." Er grinst.  
Sextriebs Augen weiten sich und beginnen zu leuchten.  
"Hast recht ... man könnte ... oder vielleicht auch ..." Und er lässt die Phantasie schweifen.

Gefühl und Verstand geben sich High Five.


	250. siebenter September (Mit anderen Worten)

"Nun", sagt Sextrieb und schaut die anderen beiden an.  
"Heute ist immerhin schon Donnerstag."

Aha.

"Also eigentlich beinahe schon Wochenende."

Okayyyyy ...?

"Und am Wochenende tut man doch Dinge, um sich zu erholen. Stress abzubauen. Zu entspannen. Nicht wahr?"

Nun ja ...

"Und wie gesagt. Donnerstag ist fast schon Freitag und Freitag ist doch der Samstag des kleinen Mannes."

Soll heißen ...?

"Also denke ich, dass man heute schon Dinge tun könnte, die man vorzugsweise am Wochenende tut."

Mit anderen Worten ...?

"Wie zum Beispiel tanzen gehen. Ein Bierchen trinken. Oder auch dreizehn. Spaß haben. Mit Freunden. Oder ..."

Ja? Was oder?

"Oder mit Jako. Im Bett. Spaß haben meine ich. Also so richtig."

Aha.

"Ja genau, also ich hab da so einige Ideen, soll ich mal erzählen?"

Ähm ... nein ...

"Okay, aber ich habe doch recht, oder? Also das mit dem Donnerstag. Dem Wochenende. Dem Spaß haben."

Auf den Punkt kommen hat noch niemandem geschadet ...

"Ich will Sex! Jetzt! Bitte!"

Interessante Argumentation ...

"Also darf ich jetzt oder nicht? Sex ist immerhin gut für den Blutdruck, die Muskelentspannung, die Psyche, das Lungenvolumen, jedenfalls wenn man laut dabei ist, und Marti ist laut ... ich habe den Faden verloren.“

Nun, manchmal muss man nicht reden, sondern Handeln ...

"Atackeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
